Harry Potter and the Fight for Dramione
by Ada1405
Summary: "Hermione?" the bushy haired witch looked up from her book innocently, "What the hell is your bra doing in Malfoy's stuff?" The boy we love and hate: Draco Malfoy. The twist that should have happened: he accepts Dumbledore's offer. He changes sides.Dr/Hr
1. Prologue

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

_A small author's note: This is set mid-way in book 6, obviously the plot will change to the original books due to Malfoy's...different decisions that will come in time. __Read on, enjoy, and please review!_

* * *

A girlish giggle sounded across the Gryffindor common room. The sound so sickeningly sweet and high pitched that even Hermione could not continue to ignore it. Her head snapped up, bushy curls bouncing around her face, and her eyes narrowed as she dropped her copy of _Advanced Rune Translation_ into her lap.

There they were, across the room from her; Lavender perched on Ron's lap, her hands fondling the hair at the back of his neck while she stared at him with gooey eyes. Hermione had to swallow the urge to be sick at the sight.

"Do you want to go some place quiet?" asked Harry softly, glancing at his redheaded idiot of a best friend across the room.

"I'm just fine, Harry," snapped Hermione, but she didn't tear her eyes away from the couple. Then, as if feeling their stares, Ron's eyes flickered over to Hermione. There was a second when their gazes locked, and then he quickly turned back to Lavender and pulled her into a messy, over the top kiss. Her girly sigh of contentment could be heard throughout the entire room.

If Hermione thought she was going to retch before, the feeling had suddenly increased by a tenfold. She stood up very quickly, her book on ancient runes landing on the floor with a thump and angry tears blurred her vision. She held out her hand quickly when Harry went to follow suit.

"I just need some privacy for a bit, I think, Harry," she told him. It was the truth; she just wanted to be alone, as much as she loved Harry and he was a good friend. She stormed out of the common room, slamming the Fat Lady's portrait on her way, ignoring the indignant cries that came from her and her friend Violet for her rudeness.

Wiping her eyes with her sleeve in agitation at the few tears that had escaped, Hermione walked briskly. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going, so long as it was far,_ far _away from Ronald Weasley. How she _hated_ that boy right now. If he wanted to date another girl: fine. If he wanted to snog another girl: whatever. Was that her business? Of course not. But, when the arrogant little git did it just to spite her, when he did it just when she thought _she_ was taking him to Slughorn's Christmas Party? That's when it got to her.

And the _fact_ that he could get to her also bothered her. She would rather the asshole had nothing to do with her life and she could stop caring. _Stupid, redheaded prick!_ Suddenly, Hermione realised she had come face to face with the door of a bathroom. Not just any bathroom; _Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!_

Well, she would definitely not be bothered by people in there. Except, naturally, for Myrtle, but for once Hermione didn't care. She entered the chamber, her footsteps squelching on the slightly wet stone floor. But, then she stopped, her heart jumping to her throat as she found the bathroom not empty.

There was someone already in here, and it wasn't Myrtle. It wasn't even a girl, but a _boy_. One that looked just as horrified to see her there as she did him.

It was none other, than Draco Malfoy.

The pale teenager's stricken face contorted to anger, though as Hermione's eyes scanned his features it looked as if tears had dried on the pallid skin above his cheekbones.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" he demanded, his voice full of malice.

Hermione's lip quivered; of all people she had to come across, _why_ did it have to be Draco Malfoy? Suddenly, shamefully, but unstoppably tears fell from the sensitive girl's eyes, cascading down her cheeks and Draco faltered.

Sure, he hated her. Sure, she was a mudblood. But, Draco had this frustrating instinct that he could not shake that made him crumble when a girl cried. He couldn't stand it! He clenched his fists, his grey eyes staring at the pathetic sight before him uneasily. "Why…are you crying?" he demanded jerkily, his face still formed into a scowl and he felt uncomfortable.

Hermione hiccupped and snivelled lamentably, wiping her eyes with her hands. "This is a _girl's_ bathroom," she hissed furiously, embarrassment flushing in her cheeks, but she could not stop the flow of tears that continued to stream from her deplorable, brown eyes.

Draco scoffed, "No one is supposed to come in here," he snarled, but then the stupid mudblood had to hiccup again. "What…what's wrong with you?"

Hermione glared at him, "Nothing is wrong with me," she snapped. She was absolutely furious with herself at being so weak, especially in front of _him!_

Draco's brow furrowed even more. "What? Is it normal for mudbloods to blubber all over the place like this?" he spat viciously, a slight blush coating the pale pallor of his cheeks.

"Just, shut up, Malfoy," snarled Hermione, moving to pushing past the Slytherin and occupy herself in cubicle. But, Draco's pale hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder roughly.

"I'm sorry," he hissed through his teeth, clenching his eyes shut as if it was painful for him to utter such kind words.

There was a pause. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," replied Malfoy, nearly growling in annoyance.

"Since when does the, 'Oh-so Superior Malfoy' apologize?" mocked Hermione, but actual surprise was evident in her voice.

Malfoy shoved the girl away from him, releasing her shoulder. "Look, I just did. Get over it, and get out."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, her tears dried up. "If anyone should be '_getting out_', it should be _you_!" she narrowed her eyes, "Why are you in here anyway?"

Malfoy scoffed in disgust, and leaned closer to her face angrily, "I won't tell anyone if you don't," he hissed lowly. A slight thrill ran down Hermione's spine and she breathed in quickly, but couldn't speak. "Now are you going to get out?"

Words found their way back to Hermione's brain and she scowled at Draco again, "No," she said in stubborn anger, "This is a girl's bathroom; _you_ leave."

"I'm not going out there."

"Well, neither am I!" she snarled outraged and confused, "I do not want to see Ro- anyone right now. And I don't want to see _you_."

"So it was _Weasley_ who made you come crying into the bathroom," Draco chuckled lowly. "He makes anyone cry just by looking at him. He's an arrogant asshole."

Hermione glared at the grimy stone wall, a small feeling of elation filling her at hearing someone else insulting Ronald Weasley. "Yes he is," she agreed, folding her arms across his chest. "And you're no better-"

"Excuse me?" for some reasons this sentiment really hit a nerve with Malfoy. "What, you just assume because of what I've…been like, that I just _use_ girls like that pathetic _Weasley_?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I think."

"Then you're not as smart as people think you are."

There was a moment of silence as the two glared at each other for a moment. "You know," said Hermione coldly, "you're still the same, pathetic boy I met back in first year. A rich, stuck-up, bullying-"

"Really?" repeated Malfoy, stepping forward menacingly and putting his face quite close to Hermione's. "You're seriously going to whine about the stupid kid I was? I wish life was innocent enough for me to have a little cry over childhood bullying!" he breathed heavily for a moment and Hermione stared at him, taken aback. "If it makes you feel better at night, then I'm _sorry_ for 'bullying' you. I'm sure it's tormented you for years," he sneered, his mouth curled up into an ugly snarl.

"Why are you acting like you're all regretful?" demanded Hermione, never having seen Malfoy behave this way before.

"I'm not."

"You are," countered Hermione, peering closer. "For a second there I thought I saw some humanity inside of you. Was I wrong?"

Draco sneered angrily at Hermione of a moment, but then broke their gaze. "I don't know," he said quietly.

Hermione had never seen him, Draco Malfoy: the one who lorded it over his peers, looking so unsure. So…scared. She raised her hand hesitantly, looking for the briefest of moments as if she was about to place it softly against that pale cheek of his. His eyes closed, almost subconsciously and his heart began to beat a little faster.

But, then:

A horrible wail erupted around them, and a splashing noise came from one of the furthest toilet cubicles. The two jumped away from each other as if burned, and the ugly scowl was back on Malfoy's face. He seemed repulsed by the fact that he was even _near_ the mudblood; _what was he thinking?_

"Ooooh," moaned Myrtle miserably, slinking over to them, her beady, ghostly little eyes on Hermione. "What's going on here?" she demanded, jealousy suddenly coating her usual 'woe is me' voice. "_You!_" he eyes widened, then she cracked an evil smile, "It's whiskers. Draco I'd be careful of her," she whined, "she turned into a _cat_ once! Horrible really; truly ghastly!"

Hermione looked at Myrtle in disgust, then back to Malfoy. "I'll leave you two alone," she murmured, backtracking out of the bathroom as fast as she could. On the way back to the Gryffindor common room she swore to herself never to tell anyone what had just happened.

* * *

_Can you see that little bit of good that is in our little Draco? In my opinion...he's just a mislead boy! Anyway, normally chapters will be loner than this one! :) It is just a prologue-ish thing to set up what is to come. So, if you are interested in seeing more, please review and let me know! This is my first Dramione fic so tips and constructive criticism are most welcome!_


	2. Nightmares and Parties

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 2: Nightmares and Parties

* * *

"_I want you to end him, Draco…" the cool, icy voice rang in his ears and sent chills down his spine. He couldn't move. "I want you to kill Albus Dumbledore…"_

_Cold sweat ran down his back and beaded his brow; his eyes were wide and staring at the long and empty table before him. But, he did not shift his gaze; he didn't dare look at the piercing red, slit like eyes before him. _

"_It is an honour, Draco!" cried Bellatrix, her voice crazed and almost desperate as it echoed through his blackened, hopeless mind. "An honour!"_

_His mother was crying, wailing; 'He's just a boy!' she sobbed, 'Not him…please! He's just a boy!'_

"_You will do this for me, Draco…" Lord Voldemort almost crooned, his voice deadly, cold, "Or I will kill you. Do you understand?_

"_Please…please! He's just a boy…just a boy…"_

"_Do you understand, Draco? Would you like a taste of what will come if you do not obey me?" sadistic amusement coated the voice; he was enjoying the torment. Relishing in it. "Not just to you, Draco. Your Mother, your Father…I will kill your whole family. Now…do you understand? Crucio!"_

_White hot, burning agony seared through Draco's body, his back arched and his face contorted in anguish, his mouth open wide in a silent scream…_

_High cold laughter filled his mind and fierce, but dead red eyes burned his vision as harshly as the pain itself…_

_Suddenly, the evil snake-like face twisted and converged into the old, wrinkled complexion of Albus Dumbledore. _

_Draco stared at the old wizard; he was wandless and smiling slightly, his eyes twinkling from behind his half-moon spectacles. Draco was breathing heavily, he had his wand pointed at the old man; what was he waiting for?_

"_Do it Draco!"_

"_Kill him!"_

"_Do it now! Kill him, _kill him!_"_

_Bellatrix, Voldemort, his Father all screamed at him and Draco's hand shook, their faces swimming in his mind and his mother sobbed louder. Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!_

_Draco opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Sweat dripped off his face, his whole body shook. DO IT NOW!_

_But then, Dumbledore was disappearing, his body twisting as it took on another shape and his mouth dropped in horror. _

"_I thought I saw some humanity inside you Draco…was I wrong?"_

_Hermione Granger's face swam in his vision; she looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen her and her voice flowed through the air, echoing like a song in his mind, blocking out all other thought. It was so loud! Too loud!_

_He tried to block it out, but then she vanished, along with the voice. Eerie silence fell and Draco was staring, soundlessly, into a mirror. _

_His face was pale, frightened and dripping with sweat, staring back at him with wide, grey eyes. He took a hesitant step forward, his chest heaving with each frightened breath..._

_But, then, his mouth curled up into a vicious snarl like smile and his eyes blazed a furious red and he screamed. _

"Aaaaagh!" Malfoy's shout pierced the silent night air like a bullet. Sheet's rustled around the Slytherin sixth year's dormitory and people mumbled and cried out in annoyance.

"What the hell Draco?"

"Waz goin'on…?"

There was a very loud thump as Goyle fell out of his bed by accident. "Oof," he said stupidly.

Malfoy was breathing heavily, actual sweat plastering his sleek, blonde hair to his face. "Go back to sleep," he snarled. He would surely be laughed at for this in the morning.

He rolled over, kicking his covers from his body. _He had to do this_. However, the stupid Granger girl's voice kept tormenting him. _Humanity…_Was he losing his humanity?

Was he becoming like the hideous, snake-like _thing_ in his nightmares? The thing that was destroying his life?

Draco pressed his palms to his eyes, his mouth curled into an anguished scowl. He had no choice. This is what he had to do. What was the damn mudblood doing in his dreams anyway?

* * *

"Call me crazy, Harry," said Hermione swiftly, brushing a lock of her bushy hair behind her shoulder, "But, I'm not exactly in the mood to watch _Lav-Lav_ shovel food down _Won-Won's_ throat. Really, I'm not hungry anymore."

Harry raised a sceptical eyebrow at his friend, but she continued to look determined as she walked straight past the staircase to the Great Hall.

"Seriously Harry. I'm going to go do some homework in the library, I'll see you later."

Harry sighed in defeat, "So I'll endure their love making alone then?"

Hermione frowned, "Love making?"

"Er, mild love making."

Hermione snorted derisively, "It's not mild. But, it's not love either."

Harry shook his head bemusedly and waved goodbye as Hermione continued past the loud din of chattering students and clinking cutlery to the solitary silence that the library offered.

She sighed softly and pulled out her ancient runes textbook to have a read over while she walked. Her eyes scanned the strange symbols and her mouth moved, miming the meanings soundlessly, immediately becoming lost in her own little, studious world. That was until she walked straight something rather solid and warm.

She fell backward slightly with a gasp and dropped the heavy book on her toe just as the _thing_ she ran into exclaimed angrily.

Biting back a shout of pain as the hard edge of her text book caught her toe, Hermione immediately started to apologize to the person she had walked into. But, when her eyes landed on the 'persons' face, her words died in her throat.

"Malfoy…" she said, not nastily, but not in a kind tone either.

Draco glared at her, but bent down very suddenly and picked up her book. Taken aback, Hermione's eyebrows slowly rose up her forehead and she opened her mouth to say something, but then Malfoy shoved the book in her arms.

"You should watch where you're going, Granger," he said angrily. But, Hermione wasn't listening; she was eyeing his face closer than she had ever looked at it before. Deep purple bruises lined the lids of his eyes and he looked much thinner and paler than she had ever seen him.

"Are you feeling OK?" she asked, clutching her book a little tighter to her chest.

Malfoy frowned. "Wonderful," he snarled through his teeth.

"Are you going to dinner?" continued Hermione, unperturbed by Malfoy's less than friendly demeanour.

"No," he spat.

"You should," scolded Hermione, "you look like you haven't eaten in months."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "I'm busy." He glanced around, a sudden air of 'bored' coming over him, but Hermione could tell it was faked. "Why aren't you going to dinner?"

Hermione had to struggle not to retch at the thought. "I don't really feel like it," she said, realising how strange it was for her to be 'chatting' with Malfoy.

"You're avoiding Weasley and his girlfriend," stated Malfoy, smirking slightly as his old arrogant self came to light briefly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "So?"

Malfoy shrugged, "Why do you care so much? It's just Weasley"

"I don't care." snapped Hermione immediately, but Malfoy smirked again.

"Right…" The most irrepressible fact about Malfoy's current situation was that despite how hard he tried to mull in self pity and conform to the angst that plagued his mind like a poisoned arrow…he couldn't when he started talking to the mud- muggleborn. A strange light feeling washed over him, if only briefly, but it was enough to offer him the smallest amount of relief from the turmoil he was currently falling deeper and deeper into.

"Miss Granger!" boomed a jovial voice that Hermione didn't welcome.

"Good evening Professor Slughorn," she said meekly, and a scowl formed on Draco's face.

"I'll be seeing you at the Christmas Party next week won't I?" he asked happily, clapping his hands together in front of his voluptuous belly.

"Of course, sir…" A feeling of anger bubbled inside her as she thought of his stupid party. Who was she going to take? Some one who would seriously piss off Ron…

"Good, good!" The large wizard clapped her on the back then continued down the hall way, not acknowledging Malfoy in the slightest.

Hermione turned her eyes back to the blonde, pure blood before her, wondering the same thing that he was: what was he doing still standing there?

Suddenly, before Hermione could even think about what she was saying, the words were pouring out of her mouth without control. "Do you want to come to Slughorn's Christmas Party with me?" she said in a rush, and her cheeks glowed scarlet. What in the name of Merlin had she just said? This was _Malfoy!_

Draco stared at her; was he hearing things? Did this _Gryffindor, mudblood_, just ask him to a party with her? "What?" he said, arrogant disbelief coating his voice.

Blood had painted Hermione's mortified face a magnificent red and she clutched her book to her, looking down. "Nothing," she said quickly, "sorry for bumping into you…I, uh better go…"

She quickly went to move past him, but much to her surprise he held her back.

"I don't have time for parties," he said lowly in her ear. A shiver went down her spine and Malfoy released her shoulder. She turned around, her face still flushing, only to see him walking away from her down the hallway.

Still questioning her sanity, Hermione continued to the library.

* * *

"Harry?"

There was a pause, "Hmm?"

"Harry, get your head out of that damn book."

Harry sighed and looked up, his copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ lying open in his lap. "Yes, Hermione?"

"I did something stupid yesterday," she admitted in a rush, her stomach flipping. It was all that had been on her mind since!

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Did you attack Ron with birds again?"

Hermione bit her lip. "It's worst than that," she said, her voice suddenly a whisper, "now don't get mad…"

Harry grinned, "Come on Hermione, what on earth could you say that's going to make me get mad?"

Hermione took in a deep breath, "Well, if you say so…" she glanced at him quickly, and then looked back down, "I asked Draco Malfoy to come to Slughorn's party with me."

Harry blinked. It seemed to take a lot longer for Hermione's words to travel in through his ears and register in his brain than usual. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. What did you say?"

"I'm being serious Harry. I don't know what came over me, he just seemed…different…"

"Hermione!" cried Harry outraged, then he glanced round quickly as people looked at them, "Hermione…" he continued lowly, "this is _Malfoy!_ There is _nothing_ different about him except that he is now a death eater!"

"Don't start that again," said Hermione sternly, "I think he's really confused, Harry."

Harry stared at Hermione open mouthed for a second, and then he put his hand to her forehead. "Maybe Romilda Vane isn't the only one giving out secret love potions," he said frowning and Hermione smacked his hand away, annoyed.

"Don't be so stupid," she growled, "you sound like Ron. I was only telling you because I really do think there is something different about him, don't you think we should-"

"He didn't say _yes_ did he?" interrupted Harry rudely.

Hermione scowled. "I can't stand you sometimes, Harry Potter."

Harry looked flabbergasted, "I'm not the one trying to ask out Draco Malfoy!"

"I just thought he could do with a friend for once. You know, we could _try_ for some inter-house cooperation?"

"Ok," said Harry quickly, waving his hands in front of Hermione's face, "One: he's a Slytherin. Two: he's _Malfoy_! And three: he. Is. A. Deatheater!"

"Oh for goodness sake, Harry!" cried Hermione, "The sorting hat said itself at the beginning of the year that we-"

"I know what it said!" retorted Harry, "And just as we said then. There is no chance we are getting all _buddy buddy _with the-"

But, Hermione stood up very suddenly. "I'm going for a walk." She announced snobbishly, looking down her nose at Harry. Then she picked up her books, swung round and left him alone in the corner of the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"Are you following me, Granger?" demanded Malfoy; irritation at the same time is humour entering his voice. But, it was true, every time he turned the corner she was there! She was even in his nightmares for Christ's sake!

Hermione blinked, in one hand she held a jar of blue flames and in the other she held a book. They were outside, near the lake and both trying to formulate a path through the heavy snow. "I think it's the other way around, Malfoy."

"Trust me," snarled Draco, "it isn't."

Hermione sighed, "There's something different about you," she inquired, peering at him oddly, "Do I have to work it out? Because I will. Or will you tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied after a moment of silence.

"Uh, there you see," said Hermione as if she was pointing out an error to a child, "there is something different. Though your manners are still unpleasant, you seem to be making attempts to be polite. Why?"

Draco sighed in annoyance, "Just proving to you that I am actually human?" he sneered.

"Proving to me? Why should you care?"

"I don't." snapped Malfoy, "Why don't you just go back to your precious Potter and leave me alone, hey?"

Hermione flinched at the harsh tone to his voice. "Can't we ever have a friendly conversation? I know you're Slytherin and I-"

"Yes I'm Slytherin," cut in Malfoy, "and I'm a pure blood. Both of those reasons should mean that you _shouldn't be talking to me_! Mudblood…" he muttered under his breath.

Hermione blushed furiously. "Fine. Seen as you're far too superior to even _talk_ to such filth like me, then I won't bother to try and be nice again!"

She began to walk away for the third time as usually happened in their conversations, but once again, Malfoy stopped her; this time with his voice. "Wait…" he sighed, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. For some reason, he actually felt bad for insulting her. Which of course was ridiculous; she's a mudblood. But, he also liked talking with her; it made him feel…comfortable. Not judged, hated and scorned…

Why'd she have to be so nice?

Stupid girl…

Hermione stopped, "What, Malfoy?"

"I'll come to the stupid party with you."

What?

_What?_

Did he really just say that?

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Why?" she demanded.

Draco sighed and turned to face her, "Because if I walk inside the castle now and the whole thing collapses on me and I die, then at least I know that I have done something right in my life."

With that the blonde wizard turned away, hands deep in the pockets of his robes and he strolled back toward the grand Entrance Hall of Hogwart's castle. Leaving Hermione cold, confused and with a slight, bizarre feeling of happiness welling in the bottom of her stomach.

* * *

_Thanks so much for the reviews and fave's and alerts! Hopefully this new chapter didn't let you down! :O Let me know if you still like it! XD _


	3. A Week of Nonsense

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 3: A Week of Nonsense

* * *

In the week following up to Slughorn's Christmas Party, Draco Malfoy appeared to run hot and cold. Hermione, had not let on to anyone, as of yet, that she was, in fact, taking their arch enemy as her date to the party. She couldn't even get the fact through her own head and was wondering if, perhaps, the workload was starting to get to her, making her cross that thin line between sane and insane.

She was not the only one who seemed to be questioning their sanity. However, Malfoy made it a little more obvious by tracking her down all week with warnings and such, or sometimes simply for no reason and he was at a loss for words. None the less, Hermione was getting a little sick of his sudden mood and personality swings.

He started approaching her on Monday. She was in a hallway on her way to Athrimacy and he had accosted her, dragged her out of the rush of people and taken her into a broom closet.

His expression was hard and his grip quite firm as he glared at her for a moment, his eyes glinting in the dark cupboard.

When he didn't speak, Hermione frowned at him. "Did you drag me in here for any particular reason…or did it just strike you as a good idea at the time?" she asked dryly, trying vainly to get her arm out of his tight hold.

He released her quickly, as if only realising then that he had been holding her. He scowled. "Don't…tell anyone," he began harshly, "that we're both going to this…this party…with – to…" he seemed to be struggling for words, his mouth curled into an unpleasant snarl.

"Together?" prompted Hermione. A strange feeling went through Malfoy at these words; a tingling sensation of nervousness erupted in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't say it like that," he hissed angrily.

Hermione sighed, "It will be a little obvious that we are going together when we turn up at the party with each other."

Draco huffed in annoyance. "Let's hope the room is dark and everyone's had too much fire whisky then," he snarled.

"Look, if you don't want-"

But, Malfoy cut her off. He leant in so close to her face that the breath from his next few words tickled her sensitive skin. "Just keep it quiet. Got it?" he said lowly.

Then very quickly, he was out of the closest and lost amongst the throng of students still heading to class.

Hermione took a little longer to recuperate herself and her thoughts as for some reason she felt a little dazed. Pulling her backpack more securely onto her back she shook her head dizzily and quickly hurried to class, hoping Professor Vector wasn't there yet.

* * *

On Tuesday, Malfoy found her in the library; he had been watching her from behind a bookshelf, waiting for the stupid Potter to leave. Finally, 'The Chosen One', called it a night, bidding Hermione farewell; she was not yet finished.

Malfoy nearly rolled his eyes as she buried her bushy head amongst the millions of textbooks that seemed to surround her; she was such a bookworm.

He slid into the vacant seat beside her smoothly, pulling up a book so he could hide behind it like a shield. "Granger…" he hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

Hermione ignored him and continued to scribble neatly along her three foot long roll of parchment.

Malfoy frowned, "_Granger_!" he hissed again, glancing around to check that the library was, indeed, empty. When she didn't reply again, he read a sentence off her essay, tilting his head to the side so he could see it. "_'Love is one of the most predominant Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental transfiguration, though there are ways to imitate love, it cannot be-"_

"Malfoy!" snapped Hermione, finally looking up from her essay. "What do you want?"

Malfoy smirked, "Someone's touchy today," he drawled arrogantly.

Hermione made a sound of disgust, "You're so rude," she hissed, turning back to the paper before her.

Malfoy blanched, "Really? I thought this was me being polite…"

"Your etiquette and manners amaze me," sighed Hermione sarcastically, not looking up from her homework.

Malfoy scowled, "Well it's easy for you isn't it?" he snarled, "You're a precious little _Gryffindor_; everyone _loves_ you! You're friends with 'The Chosen One', you're the 'smartest in our year'! If you tried living my life, you wouldn't make it through a day."

"Oh poor Draco Malfoy," Hermione said with a sneer, swinging round in her chair to face him finally. "Do you honestly think my life is really that simple and easy?"

"Yes," Malfoy snarled, narrowing his eyes, "I do."

"Then," snapped Hermione while she rolled her scroll up viciously and packed her books away, "You're a self-absorbed fool."

With that she swung her bulging backpack over her shoulder and stormed out of the library leaving Malfoy alone and insulted.

* * *

Wednesday was perhaps the most bizarre day of all. Malfoy spent his entire potion's class brooding while Hermione stubbornly ignored him and threw ingredients, a little too harshly, into her cauldron. However, at the end of the lesson while everyone exited the classroom, this time Potter was talking with Weasley, Malfoy stomped past Hermione and threw a scrunched up piece of parchment at her.

The ball of paper hit her in the face before bouncing down into the pile of books laden in her arms. She threw him a dirty look, but he didn't turn around. So, still with a scowl in place she balanced her books in one arm and unfolded the messy paper.

A small smile tugged the corner of her mouth as much as she tried to stop it and she folded the paper back up, carefully tucking the sheet into the inner pocket of her robes. The words scribbled upon the small letter still blazing in her mind… '_I'm sorry – Draco'_

Perhaps the animosity between Gryffindor and Slytherin wasn't so hopeless. Perhaps a friendship could be possible…

* * *

By Thursday, however, Malfoy's mood had turned fowl again. He was paler than ever before and there was an ugly snarl constantly upon his face. Hermione was the one to stop him this time in the corridors. In fact, she passed him in a corridor on the seventh floor, the corridor that ran straight past the room of requirement.

"Malfoy, I-" she barely got the words out before the furious boy before her cut her off.

"Don't talk to me," he snarled, his voice so harsh Hermione nearly felt it slap her across the face.

He stormed past her, dragging a hand through his hair, his eyes distressed, dark and almost panicked. Hermione watched him walk away, a slight frown creasing her forehead; there was something going on with him, and it had to be something big; she had never seen Draco Malfoy so…worried.

But, by Friday, the morning before the party, Hermione lost all patience.

She walked out of the girl's bathroom, it was lunch time so there was currently no one about as most were still eating, and Malfoy sauntered up to her.

"Granger, I want-"

However, before Malfoy could get the words out, Hermione had grabbed the front of his robes, spun him round and shoved him against the wall with more strength than he realised she had.

A small thrill of excitement ran through Malfoy as his back hit the stone wall behind him, Hermione's furious face rather close to his. He breathed in quickly for a moment, not feeling at all intimidated as Hermione had hoped.

"Look, here Draco Malfoy," she hissed angrily, "You were the one who chose to say yes to come to this stupid party with me. I didn't make you. You're the one who keeps _choosing_ to come over to me in the hallways. Not me. So you need to decide whether or not you are going to treat me nicely or ignore me," Hermione had to take a few steadying breaths, "Because I'm sick of all your snide comments followed by apologies that are only to be followed by more snide comments. Make up your damn mind."

Hermione dropped his robes and he stared at her, his eyes wide and his heart beating a lot faster than should be normal.

"If you decide to stop being a moody idiot, then meet me in the Entrance Hall at eight thirty to go to Slughorn's party. If not, then I will go alone." With that, Hermione dusted herself off, swung round and stormed off, her bushy hair bouncy with every step; Malfoy's eyes following her all the way down the hall.

* * *

"Are you still trying reckless, unauthorized spells from that book?" asked Hermione sternly, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face as she stared at the pleading boy before her, one of his eyebrows a remarkable yellow.

Harry nearly sighed in exasperation, "Hermione, no. Not recently, can you ju-"

"Are you planning to?"

"Some time I might, there is nothing wrong with them-"

"Harry. Those spells aren't ministry approved, you could-"

"Hermione. If you don't fix my eyebrow then Luna is going to come to Slughorn's party with one to match."

"You're taking Luna?" she asked surprised, forgetting to use her stern voice for a moment. "That's really nice of you, Harry."

"Good, that's good. Do you want to fix nice Harry's eyebrow now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered the incantation under her breath while she pointed her wand at Harry's face.

"Thank you!" he sighed with relief, feeling a slight tingling sensation beneath the hair's above his eye signalling that his eyebrow was back to it's original colour. Hermione shook her head bemusedly, but at that exact moment, Ron walked into the common room and for once Lavender wasn't in his stead.

He walked up to them hesitantly and Hermione pursed her lips in an almost Petunia like way, her eyes narrowing. But, then she realised something. This whole week she had not even thought about Ron, well except that morning when he did a horrible imitation of her in Transfiguration. But, even that had not bothered her too a great extent as she had been distracted by Malfoy who subtly turned Ron's quill into a spider when he hadn't been looking.

When Ron had turned around to pick up his quill he'd screamed like a girl and turned his desk on its head. She was trying not to feel guilty about the fact that she had found the whole scenario quite hilarious.

"Well," she said, interrupting whatever Ron had been saying, "I'm off to get ready for the party." She beamed brightly at Harry, ignoring Ron completely and hurried over to the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

She couldn't deny the fact that she _really_ hoped Malfoy would show up.

* * *

_Wow, thanks for all of the reviews everyone! They're seriously awesome and make me want to update faster lol. Ooh and the anonymous review from Teamharrypotter you made my world. Haha, thank so much for you review! And thank you heaps to all of the other anonymous reviews! You guys are groovy XD Cookies for everyone! Oh and just to let everyone know, updates will normally be pretty frequent, so every one to three days normally =) But, anyway, whatcha think of this chappiieee?_


	4. Slughorn's Christmas Party

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 4: Slughorn's Christmas Party

* * *

Malfoy stared at his pale reflection in the dark, grimy mirror before him. His grey eyes that seemed tunnel deeply into his head flickered in the dim light of the torch hanging from the banister beside him. He looked away, grabbing his toothbrush harshly and uncapping the lid to his toothpaste allowing the fresh smell of spearmint to invade the air.

He had no idea why he was doing this; going to this stupid party, but what harm could it bring, really? If need be, surely he was a good enough occlumens? Just as the thought struck him, images of memories swam through his minds eye.

"_Come now, Draco," sang Bellatrix, her tone mocking, "Don't let me in! Don't let me in that pearly, blonde head of yours! Legilimens!"_

_Draco wasn't ready; he was angry, sick of Bellatrix's taunts, so the spell hit him with full force. The darkened room around him blurred, spun and vanished into blackness as Bellatrix invaded his mind. Images flashed before his eyes, memories, racing through his head so fast it was hard to remember what had past. _

_He was five and flying on a children's broom, trying to impress his father, but Lucius snapped at him to be silent, he was busy…He was eight and sitting beside his mother at a long, dining table watching his father entertain Cornelius Fudge without a glance toward his son…he was eleven and seated in the great hall, his eagle arrived laden with sweets from home and a letter from his mother with his father's signature tacked on the end…_

_Then he was thirteen, Hermione Granger had just punched him in the face and he, Crabbe and Goyle were running away, but Draco glanced back, almost regretfully, before they were out of sight…He was fourteen and Christmas decorations sparkled all around him, people dancing and music playing, but he was staring at the girl who was walking with Victor Krum, his face curled into a scowl and he looked away quickly to Pansy who was clinging with a vice like grip to his arm…He was fifteen and head of the inquisitorial squad, taking points from Gryffindor for Granger being a mudblood and he was laughing nastily…But, then, quite suddenly everything lurched and he was thrown back into the dully lit chamber in the Malfoy manor, his shout of 'enough' echoing through the room._

"_Ooh, he's done it Cissy," crooned Bellatrix, though she was breathing a little heavily. She turned back to Draco and her tone hardened maliciously, "Let's see if he can do it again," she snarled, "Legilimens!"_

_But, nothing happened. Draco felt like there was a brick wall formed around his mind and a ball had just bounced off it. He was breathing calmly, his eyes dark, not thinking of the images passed, not thinking of anything. Not even of how much he disliked his aunt. _

_He stared emotionlessly into Bellatrix's dark, vicious eyes and felt further attacks on the wall that blocked his thoughts as his aunt tried silently to break through. _

_Finally after a few silent moments of mind battle, Bellatrix ceased her attacks. "Well, well…" she crooned softly, "Our little Severus won't be happy…"_

A bang from the Slytherin common room dragged Draco back out of memory lane. His eyes stared back at him in the mirror once more, however they were a little wider than before. He looked down and rinsed the toothpaste from his mouth before running a hand through his sleek, blonde hair. After one last glance in the cracked, grimy mirror he left the room, his dark robes swinging through the door before the egress slammed shut.

* * *

Hermione was just beginning to think glumly that she had overestimated Malfoy. She should have known he wouldn't show. But, she had thought…just maybe. With an angry sigh she stood up, not sure where to go. She refused to turn up to the party alone, no matter what she said. And she refused to return to the common room where Ron would be…

"Not about to leave without me are you, Granger?" drawled a voice that could only belong to one person.

"Draco Malfoy," snapped Hermione, spinning round on the spot, her torturously slickened, curly, brown hair bouncy elegantly. "You are late."

Draco shrugged, eyeing Hermione over appreciatively despite himself. "Someone let off a dung bomb in the Slytherin common room," he wasn't lying. Someone had let off a dung bomb, but that wasn't the reason he was late. He had checked the room of requirement briefly before meeting Hermione and he'd had…a minor break through. He cleared his throat and came to a stop right before her. "Well, at least we know you clean up OK." More than, 'OK', but he wasn't going to say that.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, "I hope you realise you're terrible at compliments," she told him, though a faint blush coated her cheeks. "Now, do we have a deal that tonight we are just two people? No insults, no arguments; just, Draco and Hermione. Can we try to be friendly for one night?"

Malfoy sighed, "It will be difficult, seen as it's with you," he said with a smirk, "but, I can attempt civility, not sure how you will fare though..."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up her forehead as they began to walk toward Slughorn's office. "Excuse me? If anyone is civil here, it's me."

"Uh, I don't go around shoving people against walls while threatening them."

"I only do that when people are being assholes. Speaking of which, where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Hermione frowned suddenly, only just realising that Draco had been accompanied less and less by his cronies.

Malfoy scowled, he previous light heartedness disappearing in a flash. "I don't know. Why does that matter?" he snarled.

"I don't mean right now. I meant recently. Normally they follow you around like dogs, but they've been with you less and less…"

"They have been with me-" Malfoy broke of suddenly, "Most of the time. Why do you care? What does it matter?"

Hermione sighed, "Why is it that our every conversation turns into an argument?"

"You're the one who started it," snorted Malfoy derisively.

"Don't be such a child."

Malfoy opened his mouth furiously to respond, but Hermione held up a sudden hand to silence him as they rounded the corner to Christmas music. Draco scowled; what a great way to start the evening.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy briefly, then grabbed his arm, despite his angry protests, and pulled him through the open door into Slughorn's enlarged office.

The chamber was quite lavishly decorated and the music sickeningly Christmassy. A scowl seemed to be permanently fixed on Malfoy's face as Hermione lead them through the crowd. Everyone seemed to busy with their partner, dancing, talking, eating or drinking to notice them. However, their peace was not to last. Finally the voluptuous shape of Slughorn discovered them.

"Hermione, my dear!" he boomed, his vaguely slurred voice giving away his slight intoxication.

"Oh, good evening Professor," she said quickly, "Er, Merry Christmas!"

"Oh yes…" he chortled, "A very happy Christmas to you! Are you enjoying the party? Oh and who's this?" he peered slightly closer to the tall, brooding male beside Hermione, "Mr Maloy?"

"Er, Malfoy sir," corrected Hermione quickly when Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Jolly good, jolly good," mumbled Slughorn, patting his belly. "Well I'm off to get another glass of mead I think, do try some of the raspberry radishes…"

He walked away and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, but it was only to be quickly sucked back in as an all too familiar voice spoke out behind her.

"Hermione?" said a shocked voice.

Malfoy spun round, almost reflexively reaching for his wand.

"Harry!" cried Hermione, turning round too, "Oh, and Luna too, hello!"

"Hello Hermione, and Malfoy, isn't it? The rude boy from the inquisitorial squad last year?" asked Luna innocently, her large silvery-grey eyes looking as boggling as ever and Hermione wanted to slap her hand to her forehead.

Harry looked from Malfoy to Hermione, his expression confused and…angry. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as they locked on Malfoy's.

"Hermione invited me," replied Draco, the name sounded strange on his tongue; unfamiliar. Hermione realised that was because he had never used her first name before.

"Isn't that great?" butted in Hermione, "Inter-house cooperation, just fantastic…"

Malfoy scowled, he could not stand that thought. "It's not _inter-house cooperation-_" he started to say.

"Of course it is, Malfoy," Hermione cut in, feeling a little overwhelmed. Perhaps this was not one of her best ideas in the world. "I'll, be back in a moment. I'm going to get us some drinks…"

Very quickly, she sped off across the dance floor before Draco could grab her angrily. He couldn't believe she would just eave him here with Potter! Then again, this is Granger. What the hell was he doing here with her?

"Ooh, Harry," said Luna distracted while Harry continued to glare at Malfoy, "I've think I've just spotted a collection of warckspurts! I'll be back in a minute!"

"Sure, Luna," replied Harry, still not tearing his eyes away.

"What's up _Potter_?" spat Malfoy, "Can't think of anything witty to say?"

"What are you up to Malfoy?" snarled Harry, moving forward suspiciously, "I know you're planning something…doing _something_. And if you even _try_ to drag Hermione in, then-"

"You think you know everything, don't you Potter?" hissed Malfoy, "What exactly do you think going to a _party_ with Granger is going to achieve?"

Harry paused for a moment, "You're trying to get on her good side. So that you can use her for your own little, conniving-"

"Think whatever you want. But, your little 'Chosen Boy' brain won't be able to come up with anything close to the truth."

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing-"

"You may be the boy who lived, Potter," cut in Malfoy icily, "but even you don't know everything."

"Here we go!" Hermione appeared between the two boys suddenly, four butterbeers clutched in her hands. "Oh, where's Luna?"

"I'll take it for her," said Harry lowly, finally tearing his eyes away from Malfoy. He took two of the drinks from Hermione's hands while Malfoy spared her of a third.

"Well, we're going to go sit down now I think, I'll talk to you later Harry!" Malfoy turned immediately after throwing Harry one last dirty look and Hermione went to follow, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" he hissed in her ear.

"Harry, I'm just trying to be nice and make a friend."

"With _Draco Malfoy?_!" he demanded outraged. "I thought you were kidding the other day! You said he said no!"

"He changed his mind."

Harry looked lost for words for a second, but then: "He obviously has some kind of ulterior motive. You need to be careful Hermione."

"Oh Harry!" snapped Hermione, pulling her arm from his grip, "You're acting like Ron! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And I'm going to give Malfoy another chance!"

With that, she stormed away after Draco, her butterbeer sloshing dangerously.

Malfoy had found a table away from the crowd and was lounging on a chair in a would-be-casual way, except for the fact that his fists were clenched.

Hermione sat down opposite him, looking a little flustered. "I'm sorry about that. Harry is sort of like the brother I never had. Very protective…"

Malfoy looked disgusted. "_Potter_," he sneered, "he really thinks he's 'all that', doesn't he…"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Don't insult Harry," she hissed dangerously and Malfoy looked at her, his eyes dark.

"Why am I here with you?" he asked suddenly, his voice quiet as he leant across the table toward Hermione.

She gulped, "To be honest, I have no idea," she replied meekly. Malfoy didn't reply. "Well, I was hoping to get to know you a bit better," she supplied.

Malfoy scoffed, "You don't want to do that."

Hermione was starting to feel a little bit stuffy, but for some reason she couldn't pull her face away from Malfoy's. "And why is that?"

Malfoy shrugged lightly, not breaking their gaze. "It feels strange to even be talking to you…"

Hermione frowned, "Well you are; will you get over it?" she said slightly snappishly.

Malfoy smirked. "You're so touchy, Granger."

"And you're insufferable," snarled Hermione in response, her hands tightening around her glass.

"Then why'd you invite me?"

Hermione sighed, "I thought you looked like you could do with a friend."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "I have friends."

"They don't seem to be very good ones."

"What would you know of my-"

"We're doing it again!" cried Hermione suddenly, nearly sighing in exasperation. "Let's change topics."

Malfoy glared at her for a moment, but then sighed and rolled his eyes. But, then his gaze locked on something right above them. Hermione followed his stare and froze too.

Right above them was a flourishing bunch of Mistletoe. In a heartbeat, both teenagers threw themselves backwards into their chairs away from each other.

They glared at each other for a moment, for some reason Hermione's heart was beating far faster than normal…as was Malfoy's.

"Draco?" Both Malfoy and Hermione broke their joint stares to look at the voice of absolute shock and fury from beside them. Snape was staring at them and faster than Hermione could blink he was right before them, looming over their table. He stared at Malfoy, his face unfathomable, but outrage was swimming in his eyes for reasons Hermione could only imagine. "What are you doing?" he asked swiftly.

For some reason, Draco did not seem happy to see his supposedly 'favourite' teacher. "Talking, _P__rofessor_," he snarled.

"You and Miss Granger?" he said, not even sparing Hermione a glance.

"Yes," spat Malfoy, and then suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed Hermione's from off the table. Hermione's heart skipped a beat and her stomach flipped at the sudden warmth of Malfoy's grip. "And we'd like to be left alone."

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" hissed Hermione under her breath, absolutely scandalized. Sure he was only holding her hand, but this was _Malfoy!_

"I'd like to have a word with you, Draco," said Snape finally, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm busy. Would you like me to drop by your office later, sir?" Hermione couldn't believe Malfoy's tone; it sounded like he was _mocking_ Snape.

"No," Hermione flinched at the harsh sound of authority in Snape's voice. "Now, Outside. Get up."

With that he swung round, and disappeared through the crowd to the exit, his bat like cloak billowing and whipping around guest's legs.

Malfoy glared after him for a moment, and then looked back to Hermione. He dropped her hand as quickly as he had picked it up and then he stood. "See you later, Granger," he snapped before following the Head of Slytherin's footsteps. Hermione watched him go, feeling utterly confused. She thoroughly hoped Harry had not seen that incident.

On that thought, she quickly glanced around the room, but Harry was no where to be seen.

* * *

_Thanks so much for the reviews! I was never expecting that many! You guys are AMAZING! By the way, has anyone else seen a very potter musical/sequel? It's so freaking funny. I LOVE Draco Malfoy..."I want Hermione Granger!...And a rocket ship..."_


	5. A Change of Plans

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 5: A Change of Plans

* * *

"…Whatever it is you have planned with Granger, but she's not thick like your friends Crabbe and Goyle, she'll figure out what you're-"

"She has nothing to do with…what I'm doing, alright?" replied Malfoy, his voice sharp. Harry had followed the two out of Slughorn's Christmas Party and had been eavesdropping on their conversation for the past few minutes. He had already found out _a lot_; things that would make even Ron believe that Malfoy was at least up to something, and was almost certainly a Death Eater. Snape had made an unbreakable vow, Malfoy was hiding something with occlumens and now Snape was questioning him about Hermione.

"Oh really?" sneered Snape, "So have you just taken it upon yourself to spend leisurely time with muggleborns now? And take them to parties? If so, then you are being even more foolish than I had assumed-"

"Don't talk to _me_ about foolishness. I know what I'm doing!"

"It doesn't look like you do. Messing around with Potter's friends! Sending cursed n-"

"For the last time: _I had nothing to do with that!_ And I am _not_ 'messing around' with any of _Potter's_ friends!" growled Malfoy furiously, his voice full of contempt as he sneered Harry's name.

"Are you trying to say Hermione Granger is not Potter's friend?" sneered Snape sarcastically. Then, "Oh," he said in wonderment and Harry could see Snape's mocking face in his mind's eye. "Oh, don't tell me you've taken a _liking_ to Miss Granger?"

There was a moment of silence in which Harry could hear Malfoy breathing angrily, and then, "I would _never_ like a dirty little mudblood like her."

"You didn't seem to think that when you grabbed her hand-"

"I only did that to make _you_ butt out! But, seen as you have to stick your nose into everything; it didn't work!"

"You are being careless Draco. Careless and tactless, if your father-"

"Don't talk to me about my father!"

"Your father would tell you the same as I am Draco-"

But, before he could finish the sentence there was a sudden scraping of wood on stone and Harry was flinging himself out of the way of the door.

* * *

"Hermione! Wait a sec-" Harry had just caught Hermione as he and Ron were one foot out of the Fat Lady's portrait hole. She was heaving a large trunk down the stairs from the girl's dormitory.

"Morning Harry," she said gloomily, not even acknowledging Ron.

Harry hurried over to her, leaning close to her ear so no one would over hear them. "Did Malfoy come back last night after he went to talk with Snape?"

Hermione sighed. "No, Harry; he didn't," she said in a tone of weary exasperation.

"I didn't think so. Look, I heard him and Snape talking and you need to be careful. _Stay away from Malfoy._ Ok?" Harry looked at her carefully and Hermione struggled not to roll her eyes.

"Sure, Harry. Merry Christmas to you too," she said with a half smile.

"Take care," smiled Harry, giving Hermione a quick hug leaving Ron to scowl behind him.

Hermione watched as the pair hurried off to head back to The Burrow. Ginny had invited her to come too, but Hermione said she could not be in the same house as Ronald at the moment. Besides, this year she would have a nice, quiet Christmas with her parents.

Hermione left her heavy trunk with the rest of the pile of suitcases that were leaving for the Christmas break, and decided to go for a final walk around the snowy, castle grounds. Everyone was going by floo powder or portkey to get home and had set times for their departure; Hermione's wasn't until after lunch.

As she rounded to corridor on the second floor she came face to face with the boy that had ditched her the previous evening. He seemed to be brooding.

"Malfoy?" she asked, surprised.

Malfoy's head snapped up, his blonde hair flicking about his face and his hands were shoved deep within his pockets. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, his voice far from welcoming.

Hermione frowned, "I was walking," she replied coldly, "is that OK with the mighty Draco Malfoy?"

Malfoy scoffed derisively and looked away.

"Is everything alright?" asked Hermione cautiously, Harry's words seeming to still ring loudly in her ears, "You never came back last night."

Malfoy turned slowly to look at Hermione, his eyes dark and cold. More so than Hermione had ever seen them and she struggled not to gasp in shock. "Sorry," he snarled through his teeth, not meaning the apology.

Hermione sighed, breaking their eye contact and looking at the cool stone wall beside her. "So what time do you leave today?"

"I'm not leaving."

Hermione's clever, brown eyes flickered back to Malfoy, "What? But, nearly everyone is going home for the holidays."

"Well, not me," hissed Malfoy viciously and Hermione was beginning to think she was wearing her welcome very thin.

"You'll be all alone."

"I have things to do."

"That you can't do at home?"

"Just butt out, Granger!" snapped Malfoy, standing up properly and glaring at the girl before him, "It's none of your business."

With that he swung round and stormed off down the corridor, Hermione frowning after him.

By the time Hermione's turn had arrived to depart, Professor Mcgonagall was hurrying up to her with a message.

"Ah, Miss Granger, we've just received mail from your parents," she told her briskly, "they say the ski village had a late cancellation, so you all will be going skiing after all."

This information did not fill Hermione with joy; how many times did she have to tell her parents that skiing was _not_ her thing? A strange image of a lonely Draco Malfoy sitting by himself beside a dishevelled looking Christmas tree suddenly crossed Hermione's mind and she had a thought.

"Um, Professor, would it be possible for me to speak to my parents some how?" she asked.

"Well, yes of course, Miss Granger," replied Mcgonagall surprised, "I would have thought that you of all people would know we have a muggle telly…fling…telly, flong…telly-"

"Telephone, Professor."

"Yes, indeed, Miss Granger," said Mcgonagall rather haughtily.

Five minutes later inside Mcgonagall's office Hermione was in the process of convincing her parents to let her stay at Hogwarts that Christmas, unsure herself the whole while as to why she even wanted to.

"No, Mum, I won't be alone; there are other people staying at Hogwarts for Christmas too," Hermione explained to her mother through the receiver of the old fashioned telephone pulled out of a drawer in Mcgonagall's desk.

A few seconds past as Hermione's mother replied, then, "No, Harry is staying with Ron," continued Hermione, "But, I'm trying for some inter-house comradeship and so some of those…friends are going to being staying here too. I won't be lonely."

There was another break of silence and then Hermione changed to another stream of her argument. "I have a lot of work to do if I plan on passing my NEWTs, Mum. If I'm serious about them then I need to put my head down and sacrifice some of the things that I would have liked doing. And, you know I'm not a good skier. I'd just slow you and Dad down." Hermione smiled to herself as she knew she had one her argument. After finally receiving her parents consent she wished her mum a Merry Christmas with promises of regular mail everyday throughout the holidays.

With a strange feeling in her stomach she closed Mcgonagall's desk drawer and left her office. There were a strange mix of emotions swimming within her; guilt, excitement, loneliness, regret…

She shook her head in annoyance; she'd made the choice to stay and she would stick with it. No matter what Harry said, she still wanted to see Malfoy. For the briefest moment that previous night she thought she had caught a glimpse of a different boy beneath his arrogant front. And if Harry still had his ridiculous Death Eater suspicions, then this was the only way for Hermione to be able to see Malfoy without him stopping her.

A picture of Harry's angry and disappointed face swam into her minds eye, but she pushed the image away guiltily. What harm was there in spending a little time with someone who was clearly not happy? Was that not everything this season stands for? Sharing the warmth and cheer of the Christmas spirit?

* * *

The first time Hermione came face to face with Malfoy again wasn't until dinner the next day, which seemed to be the first meal he had attended. He didn't look up when Hermione quietly entered the scarce hall; instead he continued to stare blankly at the plate of food before him. Because so few people had stayed for the holidays there was only one table in the centre of the room, and Malfoy sat away from everyone, at the end of the table. Hermione walked purposely toward him and sat on the bench beside him.

"Good evening, Draco," she said formally, brushing her hair over her shoulder and reaching forward for the baked potatoes.

Malfoy's head shot up in shock to stare at her. "Granger?" he demanded rudely, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Change of plans. I'm staying at Hogwarts for Christmas," she replied smoothly and casually, now moving on to the broccoli.

Malfoy gaped at her for a moment, and then narrowed his eyes. "If you're expecting me to spend time with you because we are the only sixth years to stay then think again," he snarled.

Hermione withheld an angry sigh, "I don't expect anything from you, Draco Malfoy," she told him coolly. "You should eat something; you're beginning to look like Sir Oselby in the painting of a skeleton walking on the fifth floor."

Malfoy sneered unpleasantly, "Thanks so much," he snarled sarcastically.

"It's only the truth," she retorted haughtily, but then turned to look at him carefully. Her eyes swept over his high cheekbones that now stood out quite prominently in his gaunt face. His eyes seemed to be bored into his head like hollows with permanent dark circles painting the perimeters and his mouth was a pale, thin line shaped downward in a constant frown.

"Would you quit that?" he hissed suddenly and Hermione's eyes snapped up to meet Draco's grey ones.

"What?" she replied in confusion, now searching the twisting, stormy depths of the swirling grey clouds that were Malfoy's eyes.

"Examining me like I'm some magical freak show?"

Hermione cleared her throat and looked away, "I wasn't actually."

Malfoy mumbled something incoherent in a dark tone under his breath and Hermione turned to frown at him. He returned her look with a glare. "Why are you really here?" he demanded lowly.

"I told you," Hermione replied in a hard tone, "there was a change of plans. Why do you look so sick and stressed?" she continued smoothly changing the subject, "Surely the school work isn't getting to you _that_ much?"

A small mocking smile hooked the corner of Malfoy's mouth. "I'm not an idiot, Granger," he sneered, "Potter's got you spying on me hasn't he? That's why you're here?"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "You have to be kidding me," she stated, "Saying you're not an idiot and then following it with that sentence isn't doing you any favours, Draco."

Malfoy grit his teeth angrily, biting back a snark comment. "Why are you calling me by my first name?" he asked finally, spitting the words through his clenched teeth.

"Are we not friends?" asked Hermione simply, beginning to eat her food elegantly.

"No," hissed Malfoy, "we're not." He then stood up quickly, throwing down his fork and moving to storm off. That was until Hermione grabbed his wrist, forcing him back onto the bench.

"What the hell, Granger?" he hissed, attempting to yank his arm out of Hermione's grip.

"You haven't eaten."

"I'm not hungry."

"Damnit, Draco. Are you trying to kill yourself? Just have a potato."

Hermione let go of his wrist and Malfoy blinked at her. "Why do you even care?"

"I don't want to see your mouth moving again unless it's chewing."

Malfoy scowled, but Hermione kept on eating quietly and finally he turned to his plate and angrily jabbed a potato with his fork. He looked pointedly at Hermione who turned to watch him as he slowly, mockingly placed the spud in his mouth and chewed it.

Hermione couldn't help it, a small smile forced its way onto her face and she shook her head and looked away. For some reason, Malfoy was struggling to keep his own face shaped into a frown. After the taste of one potato, Draco realised how hungry he actually was and continued to down his meal, though Hermione noticed he did so with much better manners than Ron had ever managed in his life.

"So," drawled Malfoy suddenly, his tone suddenly lighter and almost teasing. "Is chewing the only thing you want my mouth doing?"

Hermione choked on the piece of lamb she was trying to swallow. Quickly gulping down some pumpkin juice she turned to stare at Malfoy, her eyes watering. "Excuse me?" she demanded, her voice a lighter higher than normal.

"That was a strange reaction to a simple question," replied Malfoy, smirking darkly, "I merely meant that was it OK if I spoke again?"

Hermione's cheeks blushed brilliantly. "What? Oh, I knew that," she said in a rush, "I was…I just swallowed that down the wrong way…"

"Are you sure?" continued Draco, that annoying smirk still plastered to his face, "It seemed to me you thought I meant something else. What could that have been?"

"OK, seriously Malfoy, I don't know what is wrong with you," reeled Hermione angrily. "You change moods with the flip of a coin."

Malfoy shrugged, but continued to watch Hermione's bushy head, his eyes lingering on the slight blush that reappeared on her cheeks with his constant staring. "Where do vanished objects go?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione blinked, and then looked at him with a frown. "What?"

"Actually, do you know the spell to transport one object from one place to another?" continued Malfoy, attempting a would-be-casual voice.

"Yes…" said Hermione slowly, narrowing her eyes.

"What happens if you stuff it up? Is there a way to fix that?"

"Why, Malfoy?"

"You're using my last name again."

Hermione sighed angrily, "You know, every time that I think about coming to talk pleasantly with you I have these high expectations that perhaps it will work. Yet, every time, without fail, you somehow succeed in annoying the crap out of me."

Malfoy smirked arrogantly, "Then why do you keep trying?"

Hermione stood up, having finished her meal, and looked down at Malfoy crossly. "Because sometimes," she said haughtily, "I catch a glimpse of something else within you and I can't shake the hope that maybe it will come out again."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, all humour suddenly gone, "Well that's a pretty stupid thing to do," he snarled, standing up too. "Hope is for fools, Granger. Maybe someday you'll realise that and run like you should have a long time ago."

Hermione stared at Malfoy, shocked at his sudden outburst and change of demeanour once more. She was sure that Malfoy was going to storm off now, but he didn't, he continued to glare at her angrily. Then, "You're going to get yourself killed doing what you're doing," he hissed lowly, leaning quite close to her to make sure she, and only she, could hear his words. "Run now. At least you can; I don't have that luxury. But, for once in my life I don't want to drag someone innocent down with me." Hermione drew a breath quickly, her heart racing as Malfoy moved even closer so his nose was a hairbreadth from her face. "Stay away from me if you know what's good for you."

With that final and slightly melodramatic pronouncement, Malfoy spun round and was out of the Great Hall in a flash.

* * *

_So sorry about the late update! I've been so busy, my first term of uni just started and I just got a third job and everything's just hectic...but, I'm a little more organized now, so updates should be more frequent again! Anyway, thank so much for the reviews! Sorry I didn't get a chance to reply to them all this time, but I love you all :P And babypowder333 you made me laugh so much! I love your review, lol, hehehe, I'm still giggling from it. Thank you very much! Anyway, I hope I haven't lost any of you guys! And hopefully this chapter was OK!_


	6. A Frosty Christmas

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 6: A Frosty Christmas

* * *

"Where have you been?" demanded a rather harsh voice very suddenly and Hermione nearly dropped her plate of toast.

Quickly regaining balance of her toppling pile, Hermione arranged her features into an annoyed frown.

"Malfoy," she growled angrily, "you nearly spoiled my breakfast. What do you want?"

"You've been avoiding me," he stated bluntly, his hard, grey eyes glaring at the witch before him.

Hermione raised one eyebrow then moved to stalk past Malfoy, continuing on her way through the entrance hall.

Malfoy hurried after her. "What? You have nothing worth saying to me? Since when did _muggle-borns_ acquire such superiority?"

Hermione stopped abruptly, anger immediately bubbling inside her and she refrained, with difficulty, from throwing her toast stack at the arrogant Slytherin who was following her. "Do you have temporary memory loss, Malfoy? Because if I remember correctly you told me to stay away from you, or die."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes as Hermione continued out of the castle and into the crisp, freezing air that was the usual Hogwarts winter. Small flecks of sleet littered the wind and felt like sharp, little pin-pricks against his skin. "That's not what I said."

"Oh, I'm sorry," snarled Hermione, spinning round in the snow, her hair whipping her face as it flew from beneath her beanie. "Did I miss something between the sentences, 'You're going to get yourself killed doing what you're doing…' or, 'stay away from me if yo-'"

"You were being nosy," sneered Malfoy, stopping Hermione midway through her sentence, "I didn't mean stay away from me _always_."

"Oh, _oh,_ so now poor, little Draco Malfoy is lonely!" cried Hermione in outraged sarcasm, "Would you make up your damn mind, Draco? I'm a mudblood. So you need to choose whether or not _you_ can deal with that, because I'm sick of you…you and your stupid moods right now!"

However, despite Hermione's obvious anger and frustration, Malfoy was smirking; she had called him by his first name again. "Why so moody, Granger? It's Christmas," he drawled arrogantly, sauntering up to her with his annoying smirk still firmly in place.

Hermione stared at him in open-mouthed disbelief as he came to a halt before her and casually stole a piece of her toast.

"It's cold," he said displeasingly, glaring at the piece of bread as if it offended him.

"You," hissed Hermione, so angry that she could barely make her words audible, "are the most _arrogant… insufferable..._ human being _alive_!"

But, Malfoy did not retaliate to her jibes; instead he casually got out his wand and pointed it at his toast, warming the food silently. "I'm glad you said, 'the most'," he told her, biting his now warmed toast, "that puts me a class above everyone else; the way it should be." Hermione was beside herself; fuming too much to produce words, allowing Malfoy to continue the flow of conversation. "So, you know anything more about that vanishing spell yet?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed in the same split second that a mocking smirk hooked the corner of her mouth. "Vanishing spell?" she repeated evilly, "Oh yes."

Very suddenly she had whipped out her wand, still balancing her toast in one hand, and pointed the instrument at the bread in Malfoy's hand, vanishing the food instantly without a sound.

Malfoy stared at his empty hand in disbelief before looking back up to see Hermione storming away, her feet sliding slightly on the icy ground. Eyes narrowed and annoyance renewed at being bested by a _mudblood_, Malfoy stomped after her.

However, it was not to end well. One step closer and his sleek, expensive dragon-hide boots skidded on the snowy, slippery ground and he was flying uncontrollably forward right into Hermione Granger.

His face was a remarkable picture of fear as his blonde hair flew about his head, a scared shout crying from his mouth. Hermione barely had a chance to glance over her shoulder before two arms hooked themselves round her waist and a warm body was on top of her, taking them both into the snow covered grass below.

The toast went flying, Hermione's wand went flying…and Hermione's temper went flying.

"Draco Malfoy!" came her muffled shout, "Get off me _this instant_!" But, Malfoy was quite comfortable; his arms were pinned beneath her and she was very warm. The sudden new assault to every one of his senses had knocked coherent thought from his mind. She smelt ever-so welcoming; there was the fresh, clean scent of soap lingering on her skin as well as a lovely warm aroma that reminded him of a crackling fire on a winter's day. She was very soft, and he found that his arms looped quite fittingly around her very slender waist. She really hid a very nice body beneath thick winter cloak. Finally Mafoy became aware of her squirming beneath him. The sensation sent a bolt of electricity to his core and he froze, a hazy heat drifting across his mind. "…get my wand you'll wish you'd never taken that toast!" Hermione had been fuming this whole time, completely unaware of Malfoy's current situation. "…some stupid Slytherin tactic, but I won't let you fool me!" Finally she managed to turn her self slightly beneath Malfoy and he took in a quick, almost ragged breath and sprung off her immediately into the horribly cold snow beside them.

"What was that about?" Hermione stormed, not hesitating to jump up and grab her wand while Malfoy tried to steady his rapidly beating heart and suddenly heavy breathing. "You steal my toast and _then_ you tackle me! Now look at this mess! My toast is ruined; I'm soaked through with freezing snow and-"

"Look, I slipped OK?" cut across Malfoy, not daring to look into Hermione's face. He stood up quickly and waved his wand so that the spilt toast rearranged itself on Hermione's plate. After picking the tray up he shoved it into Hermione's hands, quickly retreating to stop any skin contact from happening.

He then spun round, shoved his hands in his pockets and began to head back toward the castle.

"Where are you going?" demanded Hermione, glaring at Malfoy's retreating back.

He glanced back at her briefly, but had to look away even faster as his heart decided to speed up again. _What was wrong with him?_ She's a _mudblood_… "I have stuff to do," he snarled, hurrying up his pace to be as far away from the muggle-born as possible.

* * *

Hermione did not see Malfoy again that day. Which made her Christmas Eve to be ever frostier than usual as it was spent in a mood of frustration alone in front of the fire with only Crooshank's as company. Needless to say, she went to bed early. However, was then only to be plagued by bizarre dreams all night that each contained a very warm Draco Malfoy.

Her Christmas morning did not get much better. Blizzard like snow whipped against the cool glass of the girl's dormitory windows and a vicious wind howled through the cracks. The foot of her bed was laden with presents, but her attention was first taken with an angry looking, red letter that was positively steaming at the edges.

Her eyes widened as she picked it up, the burning paper nearly scolding her. Frowning and curious as to why someone would be sending her a howler, Hermione ripped open the envelope.

Much to her surprise, Ron's furious voice suddenly filled the dormitory.

"_So what?" _he screamed_, "A flock of crazed birds wasn't enough? You have to take out Draco Malfoy to get revenge on me? I don't know what's gone wrong in your head, but that's sick. But, then you've always liked the 'bad boy's' haven't you? Krum wasn't enough, so you have to go for twisted bastards like Malfoy! _

Hermione blinked; her mind in absolute shock, and the howler continued in an almost whining voice of anger that he, Ron, was a free agent before the Christmas Party and so she, Hermione, had no reason to be taking such misguided ways of revenge. After the shock wore off however, anger set in. How dare he assume that this was all about him? That it was just a ploy to make him jealous? She wasn't even sure if she cared about that right now. She was just trying to make a friend…to help someone out!

"_Maybe you should just ask Dumbledore to let you swap to Slytherin! Do us all a favour!" _continued Ron's voice, _"Then you and little Dracey can have all the alone time you need!"_

With that final ringing tone the howler promptly burst into flames, landing in an ashen heap atop Hermione's clean bed covers.

Glaring at the cinders, Hermione picked up her wand from her bedside table and with one quick flick the mess vanished. Staring at the blank spot for a moment, Hermione glanced down beside her where a book shaped gift lay wrapped neatly on the floor. A small card was tied to the gift, the inked message inside addressed to Draco Malfoy.

Shaking her head quickly, Hermione glanced back to her presents, now reaching forward for the closest thing she could get. It was a small parcel with a card attached from Harry. She opened this first and a slip of paper fell out.

It read: _P.S. Sorry about Ron, I couldn't stop him in time! I had to tell him about Malfoy, you'll understand when I can talk to you more about it. But, Ron's obviously not happy. He's gone a little crazy actually…_

_Anyway, once again Merry Christmas! _

_Harry._

For some reason, this message annoyed Hermione too. Why could they not hear her out? She wasn't stupid. Why couldn't they trust her judgment and give Malfoy a chance?

With this thought in mind, Hermione jumped up, ignoring the rest of her gifts, and she began to get dressed. Once suitable to leave the room she grabbed Malfoy's present and headed out of the Gryffindor's common room.

Surprisingly Hermione ran into Malfoy quite quickly as they crossed paths in the Entrance Hall.

They stared at each other for a moment and then, "Er, good morning Malfoy," said Hermione awkwardly.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk tugging the corner of his mouth. "I think you're supposed to say, 'Merry Christmas' on a day like today," he drawled casually.

"Er, right," she said quickly. Then,feeling a little nervous she moved forward and thrust his gift into his arms. "Merry Christmas, then."

Malfoy stared at the present, "You got me a gift?" pure shock coated his voice.

"Yes," snapped Hermione, "and no I don't want one in return, you don't have to worry."

Frowning, Malfoy unwrapped his gift hesitantly, but then he raised an eyebrow as a thick textbook fell out. "'_The Subtleties and Intricacies of Elemental Transfiguration and Charms'?" _he read skeptically.

"Yes," replied Hermione, blushing slightly, "you seemed so obsessed with vanishing charms I assumed you needed help with them. This has all the details on everything to do with sorts like that."

Malfoy's face suddenly changed drastically from dubious to exuberant. "Finally…" he murmured under his breath, regarding his book with deity like awe.

His eyes flicked up suddenly, stomry grey meeting warm brown in an instant and Hermione's heart skipped a beat. A strange smirk ghosted his face and Hermione felt a strange tingle shoot down her spine. "Merry Christmas, Granger," he said lowly and even somewhat huskily.

He gave one final smirk before suddenly turning away and hurrying quickly up the stairs, his new book held tightly in his hand.

Hermione breathed in quickly, feeling a little light headed; she hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath! She was glad Malfoy had liked the book, but somewhat annoyed that he'd left so quickly. Almost like he had something urgent to do now he had this book. Hermione frowned, a slight feeling of nervousness settling in her stomach and she glanced in the direction that Malfoy had headed.

In a split second decision she turned on her heel and followed his footsteps.

* * *

_Thanks so much for the reviews you amazing readers you! Btw, I meant to say, I was surprised no one noticed the tooth paste Malfoy used in Chapter 4. It was spearmint, one of the things Hermione can smell when sniffing amortentia (love potion) hehehehe...Anyway,I know that this chapter probably isn't that great, but it was important! And, there is lotsa good stuff to come!_


	7. Conflicting Emotions

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 7: Conflicting Emotions

* * *

She knew she shouldn't be following him. But, he was up to something. She knew he was. And it was something that left her with a horrible feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach.

Tailing him was difficult without Harry's invisibility cloak, but Hermione didn't think she was doing too badly. In fact it was all she could do to keep up with Malfoy as he seemed to constantly increase his speed. She carefully glanced round the corner before sliding after the suspicious boy, keeping her breathing as quiet as possible while her heart beat quite fast in strange, nervous exhilaration.

Then, very suddenly, as soon as she had stepped around the corner, Malfoy whipped round, drawing his wand and cried a spell that Hermione only just managed to block silently.

Eyes wide and thinking on her feet, Hermione sent back the first jinx that popped into her head: _petrificus totalus! _The sharp, sudden spell nearly caught Malfoy off guard, but he spun out of the way before the attack could immobilize him.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" demanded Hermione furiously as Draco Malfoy glared at her angrily, his breathing heavy.

"Why, Granger, must you always stick your nose into other peoples business?" he growled in frustration, shoving his wand up his sleeve in annoyance.

"I was not!" defended Hermione shrilly, placing her own wand in her pocket while her face reddened royally, "I was just walking and then you _attack_ me all of a-"

"You were _following_ me," snarled Malfoy.

"So you attack me?" spluttered Hermione, "Just because I happened to be walking behind you?"

"Firstly; I didn't know it was you," sighed Malfoy, "and secondly: yes, I attacked you. I attack anyone who tries to tail me mistrustfully."

"We're at _school_, Malfoy."

"And you think no one here would want to pull some kind of sneak attack on me?" sneered Malfoy mockingly, a slight dry smirk curling his mouth.

Hermione gave him an annoyed look, "Not right now. Everyone is on holidays."

Malfoy shrugged, "Whatever," he snapped, "are you going to tell me _why_ you decided to follow me?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, and then looked away, her cheeks flushing. "You're up to something," she stated snobbishly.

"Everyone is _always_ up to something, Granger. It's about time you learnt that you needn't know what that _something_ is."

"Look," said Hermione softly, looking down, "the way you sneak around like this…well, it makes you look suspicious."

Malfoy frowned, his sharp, grey eyes flashing. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

Hermione looked up, her eyes locking with his and her stomach flipped. She moved forward slowing, finally coming to a halt before Malfoy. "I'm not the only one who's noticed you acting strange," she continued softly, "and it's making others…wary. You might get blamed for something that you're not actually doing."

There was a moment of silence as Malfoy surveyed Hermione scrutinisingly. But, then, the tension was broken as he snorted arrogantly, a smirk forming once again on his face. "And what if I am doing what it is they think I'm doing?" he taunted insolently and Hermione scowled.

"Don't joke about this kind of thing, Malfoy," she hissed angrily, her bushy hair seeming to bristle with her sudden fury.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "And why do you care if others are blaming me?"

"Well, I don't know how things work in Slytherin, Malfoy. But, people in my house actually care about others."

"Then that's pretty stupid, isn't it?" drawled Malfoy airily in reply, "You should think about yourself first. That's what's kept Potter alive all these years…"

But, before he could say another word a resounding 'smack' echoed through the corridor as Hermione's hand collided with Malfoy's very pale cheek.

Sharp, humiliating pain pricked at Malfoy' s face like pins and he stared at Hermione in shock. This was the second time she had physically attacked him.

"Don't you _dare_ talking about Harry like that Draco Malfoy," fumed Hermione, her eyes positively blazing with anger.

"You…you just _slapped _me!" he cried in outrage, though a strange emotion crossed his face that was not anger.

"Yes I did," snarled Hermione, raising her hand once more, "and I'll do it again if you don't take back what you-"

But, her words cut off in her throat as Malfoy grabbed her raised wrist. "You've gotten feistier over the years haven't' you?" he growled lowly, dark look of hunger clouding his eyes as a smirk continued to ghost his mouth. "That book worm from first year has really grown up…" He should be furious like he was three years ago that she had hit him. But, he wasn't. He should be backing away from her fiery temper, but instead he found her anger strangely…exciting.

"Let go of my wrist, Malfoy!" snapped Hermione furiously, trying vainly to wriggle her arm out of Malfoy's grip, but he did not relent. When she brought her other hand up to try and free the first, he merely captured that one also.

"And have you hit me again?" sneered Malfoy, dark, teasing laughter coating his voice. "I don't think so," he said lowly, moving forward so that Hermione was forced to stumble backward until her back hit the stone wall of the corridor behind them.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" she hissed outraged, "Get off me!"

"Are you going to stop following me?" asked Malfoy lowly, leaning in so that his breath tickled Hermione's suddenly extra sensitive skin. He placed on hand beside her head, looming over her while the other kept her own hands safely clasped in his in front of her chest.

She breathed in quickly, her heart beating very fast in her chest. "Have you decided to tell me what you're up to?" she managed to say finally, proud of herself for not giving in.

Malfoy's clenched his jaw angrily, his fingers tightening around her wrists. "Wrong answer," he hissed, "I thought you were meant to be clever, Hermione?"

"Hermione?" the use of her first name immediately sent a shiver down her spine and she wondered why he would suddenly use it.

"I mean Granger," corrected Malfoy quickly and Hermione raised an eyebrow, continuing to glare unrelentingly into Malfoy's eyes, but then he broke the stare; his eyes flickering down to her frowning lips. "What will it take for you to stop nosing around where you're not welcome?" he asked lowly, subconsciously licking his own lips that he found to be suddenly dry.

Hermione swallowed with difficulty, "Why are you so determined to keep me away?" she asked, horrified at how weak and breathy her voice sounded. She scowled, mentally slapping herself. _Get a grip!_

"Because…" whispered Malfoy not even sure himself of the words that were tumbling from his mouth and Hermione felt her heart skip a beat; he didn't seem able to keep his eyes from her lips, "if I didn't, you-"

"OOOOOH look at this!"

Hermione felt as though a bucket of cold water had been thrown over her as Malfoy was quickly wheeling around, his hair flicking about his face, and releasing Hermione's hands so that she felt suddenly very vulnerable.

"Peeves…" he hissed furiously, for some reason seeming even more disgruntled with the poltergeist's appearance than on a normal day.

"OOOOH _sorry!"_ taunted Peeves evilly, "Did I interrupt you? Two love birds sitting in a-"

"_Langlock!"_ shouted Hermione very suddenly and Peeves' eyes went wide as he reeled back in the air, suddenly unable to speak as he found his ghostly tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He gave Hermione a very rude hand gesture and zoomed off recklessly down the hallway, knocking over a few suits of armour on the way.

Malfoy turned back to Hermione in shock, but she seemed furious with herself. "I can't believe I just _used_ that spell!" she growled angrily, shoving her wand in her pocket disgusted. "I swore that I would never…"

Malfoy shook his head confused, but the hard facts of real life seemed to have made their way back into his head as a scowl formed on his face. "Do you see now?" he hissed angrily, "That's exactly why you need to quit…following me around and…nosing in my stuff!"

Hermione looked taken aback and she frowned angrily at Malfoy, "Excuse me?" she said in disbelief, "I'm the one who just stopped peeves spreading some stupid rumour about us! You're the one who had me up against the wall!"

For some reason Malfoy's cheeks flushed a light pink at this, "Don't even try and twist this your way, Granger," he snarled. "People are going to start thinking that…that you like me! And that's just embarrassing for _me_. I can't have _you_ ruining my reputation."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. "I…I can't _believe _you!" she cried furiously, her hand twitching toward her wand. "You…I…" she struggled for words for a minute, then suddenly her fierce eyes snapped up to Malfoy's and she stormed forward, coming to a halt right in front of him. "You," she hissed quietly, menacingly, "give yourself too much credit by even _thinking_ that I would _ever_ lay eyes on you like _that_."

Then, with those final words, Hermione swung round, her hair whipping Malfoy's face before she swept herself furiously out of the corridor.

* * *

"Oh, Harry stop being so ridiculous," cried Hermione in exasperation. "Why don't you give up on all of this Malfoy nonsense?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears; it almost sounded as if Hermione was _defending_ Draco Malfoy! "Bu- Hermione, how can you _deny_ that he's up to something? After-"

"Look, he probably is up to something. But, that's none of our business," she said airily, unsure in her own mind why the _hell_ she was…'protecting' him. "Everyone is always up to something," she quoted, "but, we don't need to know what that something is, OK, Harry? I'm sure Dumbledore knows what he is doing. He's not an idiot you know."

Harry was beside himself with disbelief, but he was unable to find words to express himself as Hermione continued. "So, I see Ron's not talking to me," she stated casually, beginning to rummage through her backpack for some unknown object.

Harry frowned, "No, he…didn't react well to your 'date' to Slughorn's party."

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh well," she said simply, "he has _Lav-Lav_ to keep him company."

"I'm not happy with your date choice either, Hermione."

Hermione finally found what she was looking for and pulled the book from her bag. "Well, that's a pity Harry. But, there's nothing you can do about it, is there?"

"Hermione…" hissed Harry lowly as he leant across his armchair so that she could hear him, "Don't you realise how dangerous it could be to mess around with Malfoy?"

"Oh Harry!" snapped Hermione finally, looking up from her book to glare sternly at the boy before her. "I'm _not_ stupid. And it's none of your business who I take with me to parties!"

"Wha- actually, I thought that was my business!" retorted Harry angrily, "Being friends and all-"

Hermione shook her head in annoyance; this was exactly why she hadn't, and didn't plan on telling Harry that she stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas.

"Well, be a good friend and drop this then, Harry," she snapped.

Harry sighed, unwilling to start a fight; especially as his other best friend was currently attached at the lips with his rather clingy girlfriend. "Did you have a good Christmas?" he asked finally in defeat.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "It…had its ups and downs." She glanced at Harry whose attention had suddenly been snatched as he stared, perhaps subconsciously, at Ginny and Dean across the common room. "Their relationship's getting a little rocky, don't you think?" she asked casually, hiding a smirk.

"Hmm?" Harry didn't seem to have even heard what Hermione said.

She shook her head bemusedly, "I'm glad the holidays are over," was all she said.

* * *

Hermione had not spoken to Malfoy since their little argument and incident with Peeves (who was currently too cautious of Hermione to open his mouth again on what he had seen). And Hermione did not plan on confronting Malfoy again. Though she defended him behind his back (for reasons unbeknownst to her), she still thought him an insolent, insufferable bastard who didn't deserve her time.

Malfoy, however, was finding it quite difficult to stay away from _her_. He had actually begun subconsciously following her in the hallways, and would catch himself staring at her during meals. It infuriated him beyond belief; he was supposed to _hate_ her. Perhaps that's what this was: built up hate so great that he couldn't get her off his mind.

But, that was how he came to be in his current situation. She was around the corner from him and he had stopped to listen curiously to the current, and rather heated, conversation she was having.

"I really don't have the time to talk to you right now, Ronald," she was saying angrily. "Shouldn't you be snogging Lav-Lav?"

Ron scowled angrily, his ears attempting to clone the colour of his hair. "Oh what?" he sneered, "Just like you and _Malfoy_ have been doing, hidden away at little _Slug Club_ parties?"

"Oh, don't even _start_, Ron Weasley," snapped Hermione, "You don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Maybe it would make more sense if I called him '_Dracy_', does that ring a bell?" Hermione ignored him, which only seemed to infuriate him further, "He's using you," he snarled, "And Harry's right; he's up to something and trying to make you help him-"

"Oh, would you just _give it up_!" cried Hermione, anger and exasperation coating her voice, "Whether he's up to something or not is none of your business. Who cares? Just leave him alone and leave _me_ alone! No wonder all you and _Lav-Lav_ do is snog when crap is all that pours out of your mouth. I _definitely_ don't envy her."

"Well at least I don't get with my friend's _enemies_!" retorted Ron after a moment, his face blazing red. "Enemies that only want to use me to help themselves! That wouldn't even _look_ and me otherwise!"

Hermione felt as if she had been slapped across the face, but before she could retort or perhaps pull out her wand, Malfoy had swung round the corner.

"You should watch your mouth, Weasel King," he sneered, unable to stop himself. "And only open it if you have something worth hearing which, luckily for the rest of us, will be never."

"Malfoy," snarled Ron, spinning round to glare at the blonde, pale faced wizard who had appeared. "Well, of course you'd be near by. Been eaves dropping have you? Trying to find something else out that will help you and your…your plans?"

Malfoy stared at Ron sceptically. "Honestly Weasel King?" he drawled, "If I wanted... what did you say? 'Help' with my _plans_? You would be the last person I'd go to. I'd go to some one with at least _some_ brains."

If it was possible, Ron's face reddened even more and he grasped inside his robes for his wand. But, Malfoy was right with him, his own pale hand whipping out his weapon at the same time.

Their hexes echoed loudly in the corridor, their words mixing together, but before the spells made contact with each other an invisible wall had appeared between them and Hermione stood, wand out between them, the words of a shield charm having just left her lips.

"You are both so _immature!_" she cried angrily. "Put your wands away and stop behaving like _animals!_"

Ron shifted his glare from Malfoy to Hermione before shoving his wand in his pocket. "Fine," he snapped, "I see how it is." Then before anyone could respond, he was storming off into the dungeons toward their potions class.

Hermione turned to Malfoy, "What's the hell was that about?" she demanded.

Malfoy scoffed angrily, "He had it coming."

"Not from you he didn't," replied Hermione angrily, "and I don't need or _want_ you defending me."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, "I wasn't defending you."

"Yes, Malfoy you were. That back there was called defending," Hermione reeled in exasperation. "And if you don't want people to think that _I,_" she gave him a mocking look, "like _you_ then perhaps you should leave me alone."

She began to walk off when Mafoy stormed up behind her, "What exactly are you trying to imply?" he hissed in her ear.

Hermione stopped briefly, glancing at Malfoy over her shoulder. "I don't Malfoy, what do you think?"

Then she continued on, leaving him to stand alone and angry in the corridor behind.

* * *

_Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I know! Late update, but I'm trying! I only have one day off a week between work and uni, but I'll try and make updates more frequent. It's actually really strange for me to not update frequently! Normally it's everyday! I should have realised that would change when the holidays ended...Anyway, hopefully I haven't lost you guys! :O Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, they are what make me get this updates out! And, don't worry I won't ever give up on this story. I have big plans for it! That is if you guys still want to read it :P_

_Omg, so this would have been up so much sooner if fanfiction would actually let me UPDATE! It won't let me right now, it keeps coming up with an error. But, I'll keep trying :/_

_I WORKED IT OUT! Ok, anyone else getting this error when trying to update or publish a new story here is how to fix it: In the URL just replace the word 'property' with 'content' and it should work! XD _


	8. Libraries and Lounges

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 8: Libraries and Lounges

* * *

Her hair still bristling with agitation and too many potion fumes, and annoyance still bubbling inside her, Hermione Granger shuffled through the hundreds of dusty, dark books tucked away in the restricted section of the Library. She was still furious with Harry for his 'bezoar' trick that morning, but that wasn't going to stop her from being productive. She figured that they would need to know as much about Horcruxes as they could to have any idea about what Slughorn was really hiding. Then they could work on a proper way of getting the memory out of Slughorn, as opposed to Harry's plan of merely _asking_ him.

Hermione shook her head in frustration; how foolish was Harry taking _Won-Won's_ advice? There was no easy way to do this. That was why Hermione was here at least trying to figure out what a Horcruxe _is_.

She pulled yet another dusty tome from the shelf before her; the binder was thin and almost fell to pieces in her hands. She peered at the grimy cover closely to attempt to decipher the title, but it was too far gone. Sighing, she flipped it open to a random page, but the book leapt out of her hand and slammed shut on her fingers causing her to let out a small yelp of pain.

She shoved the book back in the shelf, her fingers throbbing as a dark chuckle sounded behind her. She whipped round, eyes blazing having suffered too much annoyance for one day. But, of course Draco Malfoy would be there to top it off.

"You've gotta be careful with these books, Granger," he drawled arrogantly, emerging from the shadows at the end of the isle. "I once had one try to shoot stink sap at me…and that was tame compared to some others."

"What are you doing down here?" snapped Hermione, not in the mood for his stupid games.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, "Well now, I could ask you the same question, but I doubt you want to tell me."

Hermione glared at the arrogant boy for a moment, annoyed that he was completely right. Then, she scoffed in frustration and turned back round to the shelf.

Malfoy chuckled softly, moving to lean against the shelf that Hermione was searching. "What on earth could interest _you_, Miss Hermione Granger, in the restricted section?"

"I'd ask you the same thing," snarled Hermione, glaring at the column of a dusty book, "but, I'm certain there are a lot of things that would catch your eye down here."

Malfoy smirked slightly, his eyes scanning her scowling face, "You could say that," he said. Hermione ignored him, well she was trying to; it was a little hard when she could feel his eyes constantly upon her. This knowledge made blood rush to her cheeks and her heart beat a little faster.

"So, you seem a little angry for some reason…" he continued idiotically, now staring at the little bit of soot on Hermione's nose that was still there from the disastrous potions class that morning.

"Do I?" replied Hermione cuttingly.

"You don't really bother to clean yourself up do you?" said Malfoy suddenly, barely restraining himself from wiping the black smudge of Hermione's nose for her.

Hermione's head suddenly whipped round to face Malfoy angrily, "I've been busy."

Malfoy could withhold no longer, not with her facing him straight on. He reached out slowly, brining a pale hand to Hermione's face as she froze, her eyes glued to his finger and lightly with the tip of his thumb he brushed to intruding dirt from her skin.

His hand lingered there for a moment as a fluttering sensation coursed across Hermione's skin and through her body. Then, he dropped his arm back to his side and turned away. "You had soot on your nose," he told her arrogantly.

Hermione gave him a hard look. "Well, thanks for getting it off," she said pointedly.

Malfoy sniffed derisively, "It offended me," he sneered.

"You know, Malfoy," said Hermione, turning from the shelf to face him full on, "I've known you for 6 years and until not long ago I thought I knew what you were like, then I realised I was wrong," Malfoy turned to look at her almost uncaringly as if to say, 'do you have a point?' yet there was something about his air that made Hermione think it was faked. "And recently I've thought that I've started to get to know you better, but now I just don't know again. And I think that's because _you_ don't know."

Mafoy raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying say? I don't know who I am?" sneered Malfoy maliciously, Hermione's words seeming to really get to him. "I know exactly who I am."

"So who are you?" she continued coolly, looking at Malfoy sternly in the dim light that flickered between the dusty shelves.

There was a moment of silence as the pair stared at each other, determined glares fixed on their faces, but then, Malfoy looked away.

Hermione smirked without humour. "Why don't you go figure that out?" she said before swiftly turning on the spot and exiting the isle.

* * *

Weeks went by and neither Malfoy nor Hermione accosted each other. She watched him skulk about, alone mostly as he and Crabbe and Goyle didn't seem to be getting along anymore. Sometimes she even felt bad, and thought perhaps she should say something to him, but her pride held her back. She couldn't stand his mixed mind and sudden mood changes. He needed to figure some serious things out…

"Hermione!"

Hermione jumped in her seat and swung round to look at Harry who had just jabbed her in the side.

"What?" she hissed angrily, glancing up to check that Professor Slughorn was still talking.

"You're staring at Malfoy again," he whispered back vehemently, "and you're not listening to the teacher! What's wrong with you?"

Hermione glared at Harry for a moment. "Do not _ever_ say anything as preposterous as that _again_, Harry Potter," she said waspishly, though her cheeks were flushing furiously.

Harry frowned while Hermione began to unpack her cauldron as the class began their potion making.

"Have you got that memory yet?" she snapped suddenly and Harry sighed.

"No…" he said in a tone not unlike that of an annoyed teenager talking to his parents.

"Well maybe you should be thinking about that rather than-"

"Granger."

Hermione stopped mid speech, looking up to see Malfoy standing in front of their desk. In fact, everyone on their table was looking at Malfoy standing before Hermione. Ron's face was practically pulsating with fury and his ears nearly blended with his hair.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" snarled Harry before Hermione had a chance to respond.

Malfoy shifted his cool glaze to Harry for a moment, "I don't believe I was talking to _you_, Potter."

"What, Malfoy?" cut in Hermione quickly before an argument could break out.

Malfoy's eyes locked back on Hermione's and she felt a strange jolt in the pit of her stomach. "Just wondered if I could take a look at your potions book," he said casually, "I forgot mine…"

Hermione frowned, "How could you forget yours?"

"I'll take that as a yes," drawled Malfoy, grasping Hermione's book and flipping it open. He fumbled through it for a moment before snapping it shut and thrusting it back in front of Hermione. "Thanks."

He sauntered back to his side of the classroom where he then lounged back in his chair, subtly avoiding Hermione's eye contact.

Hermione shook her head half in bemusement and half in agitation before snapping at the others to get back to work. And they did so as lately everyone knew just how short and…frightening Hermione's temper could be. Once everyone was fully settled she reopened her text book that Malfoy had apparently 'looked' at and a small, crumpled note slipped out of one the pages. She glanced around quickly to check that no one was watching her before grasping the paper and unfolding it.

It read:

_Meet me in the prefects lounge at 10 tonight…alone._

_Draco_

His words caused a strange reaction within Hermione. Confusion, frustration and excitement spurred through her all at once. Her heart picked up speed and she tucked the note away carefully. Then, with a small smile, she continued her work.

Luckily for Hermione, she did not have to make up any excuses to Harry as to where she was off to as he had Quidditch training. He and Ron were staying out a little later for Ron to have a fly on his firebolt again as it was his birthday the next day. Something Hermione had nearly forgotten about. Well, no she remembered. Of course she remembered. But, she was surprised to find how little she cared.

"Decided to show up, huh?"

Hermione stood up, vacating her place on the lounge chair. "Good evening Draco," she said formally.

Malfoy rolled his eyes in distaste, "Hi."

Hermione flattened her hair, a strange flutter of nervousness overwhelming her for a moment. "So, what did you want?"

Malfoy bit his lip and looked away. "I…thought about what you said," he said quietly after a moment.

Hermione smiled slightly, "and?"

Malfoy glanced around to check the room was empty, "and...it's not like you think. It's not easy."

"What do you mean it's not easy?" said Hermione frowning, "What isn't?"

Malfoy seemed to be seriously struggling with something, like he was physically fighting himself not to say something…at the same time as mentally trying to make himself say it. He dragged a hand roughly through his hair and turned his back to face Hermione, finding it easier to stare at the crackling fire than into her eyes.

"What…would you do to save yourself and your family from a torturous death?" he asked suddenly through gritted teeth. "Hypothetically," he added.

Hermione's frown deepened. "Anything…" she said after a moment, "what's your point?"

"Anything?" confirmed Malfoy, glancing over his shoulder at Hermione, "Really? Would you…lie to protect them?"

"Yes…"

"Steal to protect them?"

"I…well, yes."

"Hurt someone to protect them and yourself?"

"What do you mean hurt someone…?"

Malfoy turned around, his eyes hard. "Hurt someone to ensure that your parents to not die horrible deaths at your failure."

"I…I suppose, but-"

"Would you kill someone?"

Silence filled the air as Hermione stared, her mouth half open in shock.

"Wha…Malfoy, what are you saying?"

"Would you, Granger?" insisted Malfoy, his eyes slightly crazed.

Hermione bit her lip, unsure and confused. "I…I…no, Malfoy, no. I wouldn't."

There was a moment as Malfoy regained his composure, taken aback by Hermione's response. "What?"

"I wouldn't!" continued Hermione, "What good is there in killing someone else? Making others lose someone because of you? It's a sacrifice I think you have to make in that sort of situation."

Malfoy didn't reply. An ugly snarl curled round his mouth as he seemed to mull things over. Then, he turned away. "You'd think differently if you were _actually_ faced with the situation," he snarled finally.

"Why are you even bringing this up, Malfoy?" Hermione asked slowly as if small pieces of a puzzle were beginning to match inside her mind.

"It was just a hypothetical situation," snapped Malfoy, turning back round. "Seen as you wouldn't kill anyone, what would you do? Run? Run and hide?"

Hermione walked forward, peering closely into Malfoy's face. "I think I would stand up to whoever is making me kill someone for the sakes of mine and my family's lives."

But, this was not the right thing to say. Malfoy whirled back round letting out a snarl of frustration. "What is _wrong_ with you Griffyndors?" he demanded furiously, "Bravery could be relabelled stupidity any day! Why not hide and save your life? What good is staying and dying going to do?"

Hermione frowned, taken aback, but determined. She grabbed his arm, attempting to pull him round to face her, but he would not turn. "Malfoy!" she said firmly, "It would show others that there are people who won't give in. That there are people willing to stand up for what's good. It gives others hope." Hermione tightened her grip on Malfoy's arm. "Sometimes there is more to just your own little life. You have to look at the big picture."

"The big picture?" hurled Malfoy, yanking his arm from Hermione and spinning round, his face a contortion of rage. "There is no big picture! This isn't a world for brave little Gryffindors giving people _hope_! Because that's not going to save anyone's life! Sure, go die 'bravely' if it makes you feel better. But, it's just setting the foundation for a long line of death!"

Hermione shook her head sadly and looked away. "What is this about, Draco?" she asked softly.

Malfoy did not respond softly, he seemed to be too full of fury to contemplate the possibility of talking quietly. "About?" he fumed, "This isn't _about_ anything! This is just what _is!_ Something that you have no clue about! You're so _naïve_, you think thing can work the 'perfect' way, but it _can't!_"

"Malfoy stop!" hushed Hermione desperately, for some reason she felt pained seeing Malfoy behave like this. So…lost.

"You don't even understand," continued Malfoy, lost in his continuous stream of pessimism, "there isn't just good and bad. It's so much harder then that-"

But, then Hermione clasped her hand around Malfoy's cheek, the gesture very soft, but comforting. "Stop," she said softly and Malfoy stared at her, breathing heavily. Her hand was warm and light against his skin and her eyes were wide and shining with what looked like tears as she looked up at him. "I don't know what this is about," she continued, "but I can tell it's hurting you a lot."

Malfoy, however, did not seem to be listening. He may not know what's bad and what's good right now, but he did know that when he was with _her_ he felt _right_. That was why his own pale hand came to cover Hermione's on his cheek, his fingers lightly brushing over her own.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, her words dying on her tongue as hot electricity shot through her spine. Malfoy did not give her long to regain composure as almost unthinkingly his other hand had moved to grasp her waist, pulling her closer. The heat from his body spilled through her clothes and into her skin causing her heart to speed up erratically.

She watched his eyes flicker from hers to her lips and she felt her heart stutter in her chest. Fearing for her own balance Hermione grasped the front of Malfoy's robes above his chest, the sound of his ragged breathing sending another jolt of electricity through her. He leant forward, his forehead brushing hers, as blood pounded in his head, coherent thought leaving him to the will of his body alone.

And that will was faring well. He licked his lips, desperate to close that final gap that was leaving his and Hermione's lips unattached. He didn't care that she was a mudblood. That she was a Gryffindor. That she was his enemy.

He just wanted _her_.

Their lips were so close Hermione could feel Malfoy's every breath tickle her skin, she yearned for him to kiss her, to lean forward just the fraction closer. The temptation made her stomach curl into a knot and her abdomen tighten while tingles of electricity coursed through her veins. _Just a little bit closer…_

"HERMIONE!"

The shout was sharp across the air, like whip of realitly harshly slapping them across the face. Hermione felt Malfoy's hand tighten on her waist, and her abdomen gave another funny jolt while her own fist was clenched around the front of Draco's robes.

Both their heads whipped round to see who the intruder was.

Hermione's mouth dropped in horror as her eyes fell upon Harry Potter, broomstick in one hand and an old piece of parchment in the other.

Malfoy leapt away from Hermione very suddenly, almost pushing her aside while a scowl fixed itself upon his face. "What's wrong, Potter?" he sneered, "Jealous?"

Harry turned his fierce glare on Malfoy, a look of disgust on his face. "I'm going to figure out what you're up to, Malfoy," he hissed lowly, "until then, _stay away from Hermione_."

"And what if she doesn't want me to?" he continued, "Besides, I thought this was the prefects lounge. And uh, as much as you wish you were, Potter, you're not a prefect."

"Well maybe if you weren't so caught up in your own little schemes you'd remember that I was made Quidditch Captain, _Malfoy_," snarled Harry, just as nastily.

Malfoy sneered unpleasantly, and then glanced at Hermione who had been silent the whole time. "Go on," he mocked arrogantly, "run along to your precious _Potter_. You don't want to be tainting yourself with _my_ type."

Then, Malfoy strode past Harry, knocking his shoulder on the way before exiting the room, leaving Hermione with her mouth half open, about to speak.

There was a long moment of silence, finally to be broken by Harry who said, "Hermione…you weren't really going to let him…"

"Harry, that's none of your business," snapped Hermione, her eyes still glued to the door that Malfoy had left through. "And I doubt the situation that you…are speaking of will ever come up again."

"You don't _want_ it to, do you?" queried Harry suspiciously.

Hermione threw him a disgusted look. "Of course not," she lied.

* * *

_Phewph! Finally got this done! Wow, thank you so much for the amazing reviews! 111 already! I'm actually doing a happy jig...You guys are AWESOME! Ooh and feel free to make any suggestions as to what you would deem appropriate for the title of this story :D I'd love suggestions!_

_Tealeavz thanks so much for your review! It really made my day!_

_Thank you all for your reviews! They ALL make my day! _

_Oh yeah...what did you think of this chapter? :P_


	9. The Adventures of the Hospital Wing

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 9: The Adventures of the Hospital Wing

* * *

Malfoy could stand it no longer. He could not just hide and watch as Hermione sat snivelling by _Ron Weasley's_ sick bed. The worst part about it was that is was _his_ fault. And he actually felt slightly guilty about it. He hated that.

Having finally found her alone in the hospital wing Malfoy sauntered in, an air of arrogance surrounding him. He stopped a meter before the bed and Hermione looked up, a strange and almost confused smile appearing on her face.

"Draco?" she questioned, her voice was thick and wobbled ever so slightly.

Malfoy did not smile back. "So, this is where you spend your time now?" he sneered, nodding his head jerkily at the unconscious Ron. "Snivelling by Weasel's bedside? Make you feel better does it?"

A flicker of hurt crossed Hermione's face and she frowned. "What are you talking about?" she questioned cautiously.

"I thought you hated him," snapped Malfoy, looking away and seeming to Hermione as if he was…offended?

"Wha- Malfoy, why would you say that?"

"Oh, it couldn't be that you and he haven't been speaking for _months_, now, could it?" snarled Malfoy sarcastically, an unpleasant snarl appearing on his face. "You shouldn't care about him."

"Just because I was angry with him, doesn't mean I wanted him to be _poisoned_!" hissed Hermione outraged, attempting, but failing to keep her voice quiet.

"Whatever," sneered Malfoy in response, "it doesn't mean that you should be spending your every waking moment beside him with tissues _either_."

"Where is this coming from Malfoy?" demanded Hermione, standing up and moving to the end of Ron's bed to glare at Malfoy face on. "Why do you care?"

"Care?" he repeated arrogantly, an image of he and Hermione alone in the prefects lounge suddenly invading his mind. He blocked it out hastily. "I don't _care_," he lied, "Why should I when you're so caught up with _Weasel King_? What do you see in him anyway?" he demanded suddenly, throwing a glare to the sleeping redhead.

"Malfoy…" said Hermione slowly, "He's my friend and he nearly died. What's wrong with me staying by his bed? Why are you reading so much into this? Does this…" she cut off, blushing slightly, but her eyes remained determinedly glued to Malfoy's. "Does this have something to do with the other night?"

"You mean the last time you could be bothered to talk to me?" snapped Malfoy, "I barely remember it," he sneered nastily, "I try hard not to remember the time I waste with _mudbloods_."

Hermione stared at him open mouthed, a hard, cold feeling settling in the pit of her stomach and she struggled to swallow. Normally she would let his insults wash over her and not think on them. But, this time his words sliced through her, cutting into that place where it hurts most.

"Then what are you doing here?" she hissed finally, hating the slight shakiness to her voice. "I'm just _wasting _more of your time aren't I?"

For a moment, Malfoy looked taken aback, but he composed himself quickly. "Don't worry," he spat, "I'll leave you two alone, now. Just how you want it."

Then, after one final sneer and glare, Malfoy swung round and was gone from the hospital wing so fast you'd never have known he was there.

Hermione glared after the door for a good few minutes until finally she could hold it back no longer. Her lower lip trembled, her eyes went blurry and a tight, swore feeling at the back of her throat made it hard for her to swallow.

She fell back into her chair, wondering when she came to care so much about Malfoy's opinion of her. She hated the fact that he made her care, and she hated him for his unreasonable attitude. Was it too hard for him to behave like a normal person?

* * *

Malfoy was beside himself. Who did she think she is? Asking him if he cared? Of course he didn't _care!_ Outrageous!

And the pure fact that she was spending her every minute with the idiot, good for nothing _Weasley_ made the whole situation even more unbearable!

Yet despite how much he had insulted her and tried thrust his guilt on her…it did nothing to settle his contrition. He continued to feel like he had eaten something rotten and it was sitting in his stomach like a dead weight, the rot expanding as if it would slowly consume him. And any time that he tried to think about the cabinet, to fix the cabinet, _her_ face would appear in his mind. Either giving him the book that had helped him so or talking about that wretched thing called _humanity_ again! This made it near impossible for him to get the task done.

It was all _Hermione's_ fault.

Without her he could have had his task done by now and he would not have had all these superfluous distractions.

Though without her, he would not have felt those brief moments of freedom, and even contentment, that he had glimpsed when he was with her.

It was this thought that made Malfoy decide to fix things. Fix things with Hermione so that _he_ felt better, and fix things with Hermione so he didn't feel so guilty that he couldn't finish the vanishing cabinet.

That, at least, was his plan.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better Ron," said Hermione somewhat glumly as the 'sickly' redhead scoffed down another chocolate frog enthusiastically.

"Better? I'm feeling great! I can't wait until Madame Pomfrey lets me out…" cried Ron his mouth bludging with chocolate causing Hermione to cringe as small specks flew through the air with his eagerness.

"Maybe you shouldn't be eating so many lollies…" she said slowly, examining the pile of wrappers that littered his bed spread with distaste. "You'll make yourself sick. Where are you getting all of them?"

"I dunno," shrugged Ron, now moving on to a packet of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. "I just keep finding more on my bedside table every morning! Just my admirers I guess…you know, 'cause I was poisoned and all that."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Your admirers?"

"Yeah…I mean - I survived!" he said bombastically, now chewing his gum a little too loudly, the distasteful sounds successfully irritating Hermione beyond belief.

"Yes," said Hermione waspishly as she stood up quite suddenly. "You survived; well done. Perhaps you'd be a little more careful with things you eat or drink from now on. Like _not_ eating lollies left anonymously when you're recovering from a near death experience with _poison_."

Ron stopped chewing immediately, staring at Hermione with shock. "'Ermione," he said in a muffled voice before spitting out his gum and throwing it amongst his mess of wrappers. "You don't really think someone was trying to poison _me? _I mean - the mead was meant for Dumbledore…"

"Would you like to risk your life on that?" snapped Hermione, placing her hands on her hips, obviously annoyed. Ron swallowed and Hermione nodded, "I didn't think so." She then bent over to pick up her bag and swing it over her shoulder. "Now if you don't mind; I have work to do."

But, Ron narrowed his eyes. "Are you going to go see Malfoy?"

Hermione stopped in the process of moving toward the door. "What?" she growled, her heart missing a beat at the sound of his name.

"Your new 'buddy'…" continued Ron suspiciously. This tender topic had so far been avoided since Ron woke up, but Hermione knew it would come up eventually.

"Why would I see that arrogant git?" she said finally after a few moments of silence. Then, before she could see the smug smirk on Ron's face she hurried out of the hospital wing without waiting for a reply.

As she rushed down the corridor she couldn't help but wonder what she had ever seen in Ron Weasley. Lately she had been finding herself zoning out in their conversations as he carried on about his new found heroism in surviving poison, or she would merely find that he got on her nerves more often than not. The thing was...she no longer felt any romantic feelings at all. No excitement or allure…The thought merely made Hermione feel slightly repulsed.

But, she did not want him to be hurt. So that was why she intended to return to the hospital wing that night and watch for the mysterious lolly giver.

So it was a few hours later in the dead of night that Hermione made her way, not without difficulty, to the hospital wing.

Ron was snoring loudly in his bed and the moon cast an eerie light through the fluttering curtains. Shivering slightly Hermione quickly moved to her hiding place: under the covers of a vacant bed. There, she waited.

After a good half an hour, just when Hermione was beginning to nod off…the door opened. Hermione's fluttering eye lids snapped open, adrenaline causing her heart to pick up a few paces.

A young man walked swiftly and silently across the wing towards Ron's bed, his face hidden in the darkness. Hermione slowly began to rise from her bed, eyes glued to the stranger, when the moonlight caught his head, showing clearly his sleek, white blonde hair.

Hermione stared in shock. "_Malfoy?_" she cried unthinkingly before slamming her mouth shut, furious with her idiocy.

Malfoy spun round, his box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans flying through the air in his shock.

Hermione hastily pointed her wand at Ron, and then Madame Pomfery's office, hissing _muffiliato_ under her breath. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Malfoy stared at the bed where the voice had come from, unable to make out the figure, but certain from the voice to who it was. Still, he did not speak.

Hermione moved forward, stopping under the closest window where the moon's light splayed across her face, revealing her identity and proving Malfoy's suspicions correct.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she whispered harshly, suspicion coating her voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" snarled Malfoy after a pause, his heart thudding quite fast in his chest.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "It looks like you're giving _Ron_ gifts."

"Exactly, what's your problem?"

Hermione blinked. "What are you doing?" she repeated again slowly.

"I thought we just discussed what I'm-"

"Malfoy," snapped Hermione harshly, "what are you _really_ doing? What is this going to achieve?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "I'm helping Weasley feel better," he sneered mockingly.

"Seems like the actions of one with a guilty conscience."

Malfoy's heart skipped a beat. "Do you hide your brains unless in class?" he snarled finally, "Because that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Hermione felt a trickle of irritation run through her. "Get out of here, Malfoy," she spat ferociously, taking a step forward.

"You don't really like him; I can tell."

Hermione stopped, glaring at Malfoy in disbelief. "What?" she demanded wearily.

"He's not your type," he continued arrogantly, sauntering forward to come to a halt before Hermione.

"Who ever said I liked him?" sighed Hermione, staring up at Malfoy's face in annoyance. Then, she realised he was doing it _again_. Being so goddamn _confusing_! "Wait, what? What has that to do with anything?"

"I don't know how you put up with him to be honest."

"I don't know how I put up with _you_," snarled Hermione, "Oh, wait. I _don't_."

"You wound me…" growled Malfoy lowly and Hermione felt a strange shiver roll down her spine. "But, I don't think you mean it."

"I really don't understand you…"mumbled Hermione, looking away quickly as her heart began to pick up pace.

"Weasley feels better now. You don't have to spend so much time here."

"…Excuse me?" spluttered Hermione, absolutely dumbfounded. "You did this to make me spend less time here? What's wrong with you? How is this not a _waste_ of your time?"

Malfoy sighed in frustration. "I didn't mean what I said the other day…" he struggled to say finally, half spitting the words through his teeth. "You're….not a waste of my time. Though, being a mudblood is seriously inconvenient."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. "Ooh I see!" she cried in bewildered outrage, "Well, I'm so _sorry_ for the _inconvenience!_ How it must trouble you!" she cried, throwing her arms in the air. "I don't know how you can _bear _to talk to me! It must just _ail_ you looking at me!"

"Stop being stupid," snapped Malfoy, knocking Hermione's flailing hands out of the air. "That's not what I meant-"

"Well, wow, Malfoy!" continued Hermione, her voice rising even more, "You must be a very confused person! Seems to me that you are _constantly_ saying things you don't mean! I don't really know _what_ to believe anymore! You'll change your mind once your back in front of your Slytherin friends! You know what, I even think you- h…hey, ged-ov-me!"

What Hermione meant to say was, 'get off me' however due to the fact that Malfoy's hand was suddenly covering her mouth she was unable to produce eligible words.

"Would you keep quiet?" he hissed under his breath, his hand that was not covering her mouth grasping her arm. But, Hermione would not keep quiet. She was beside herself with fury. How dare he tell _her_ to be quiet! She had every right to be furious!

So with eyes blazing in the darkness with her anger, Hermione started to punch every bit of Malfoy she could reach.

"What - hey, ow!" cried Malfoy in disbelieving outrage. He un covered her mouth and attemped to catch the fists that were flying at him in every direction. "Are you crazy?" he hissed stumbling back, catching on of her wrists in his hand.

"You're an arrogant-" Hermione started saying, continuing to attack with one hand, "insufferable-" she punched his arm, "git!" She cried, now using her legs and kicking him in the shin.

Malfoy yelped in pain and whirled round, one hand grasping his leg while the other still held Hermione's wrist. The two went spinning, Hermione's eyes wide in horror as they both went tumbling down.

Hermione's back hit somthing soft, but hard at the same time just as Malfoy landed right on top of her. She barely had a chance to register how close his face was to hers, or how strangly secure his warmth and heavy weight felt above her as...

"AAAAAGHHH!" was Ron's shocked scream as he sat bolt upright as a heavy weight landed on his legs. He grasped for his wand on his bedside table and cried, "_Lumos!"_

Harsh light threatened to blind each individuals eyes, but it did not take long for Ron to see exactly what was lying on his bed. "Wha - WHAT!" he cried, blood rushing to his face immediately as he stared at the sight before him. "GET OFF HER RIGHT NOW!"

Hermione squirmed beneath Malfoy, embarrassment coating her face a rich red, but he didn't get up. "Now, now Weasel," he said instead. "No need to be jealous, but we are sorry to wake you. We thought this was an unnoccupied bed."

Hermione's mouth dropped in horror at the same time as Ron's. Both spluttered for a moment, unable to produce words, then Malfoy finally got up, pulling Hermione to her feet in the process. She was in such shock that she nearly fell back down, but saved herself by grabbing the front of Malfoy's robes. Ron's face darkened with fury, his hand threatening to crush his own wand with his grip.

Malfoy's heart skipped a beat, stuttering in his chest as Hermione grabbed his robes, her face flushed and her hair a mess. He cleared his throat, a slight blush coating his own cheeks.

"Come on then, Granger," he said after no one had spoken. "Let's leave Weasley to finish his beauty sleep, he needs all her can get."

"Ron," said Hermione quickly, finally regaining control of her voice, "this isn't what it looks like-"

"Really, Hermione?" snarled Ron, "because I think it's exactly what it looks like."

"No- Ron, it isn't! Please-"

"Get out."

"Bu-"

"GO!"

Hermione blinked, tears clouding her eyes, and a horrid feeling of guilt washed over her. She looked back at Malfoy, then realised with horror that she was still clutching his shirt. She jumped back immediatly, before nearly running from the wing.

Malfoy stayed back a moment longer, his smirk enough to drive Ron insane. "Well you sure know how to treat girls, Weasel King," he drawled nastily. "Shouting and not listening to them. Funny the way your mind works too...you'd trust what I say over her..." his smirk widened, "Have a nice sleep," he said mockingly before following Hermione's footsteps out of the hospital wing.

* * *

_WOW THANKYOU! All you reviewers and readers are AMAZING! I love you to bits. And guess what? ! I MET TOM FELTON YESTERDAY! Got a picture and his autograph! XD XD That's as close as I'll ever get to meeting Malfoy..._

_And he was suspiciously nice. So out of character. But so lovely XD _

_Fangirl giggles..._


	10. It's the Room's Fault – I Swear

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 10: It's the Room's Fault – I Swear

* * *

"…What do you think, Draco?"

"Draco?"

"Draco…"

"_Draco!_"

"What?" snapped Malfoy, turning unwillingly to face his fellow Slytherin's by the fire.

Pansy Parkinson who had been desperately trying to snag his attention all evening pretended to pout. "What's wrong with you lately, Draco?" she whined, "You've barely been spending any time with me – or us. Did you hear what we said?"

Malfoy sighed, "No, I wasn't listening," he told her coldly.

Blaise and Nott snickered quietly (Crabbe and Goyle joining in a little late) and Pansy's pug like cheeks reddened slightly. "We were talking about how all mudbloods should be kicked out!" she hissed in embarrassed anger. "Like…Granger for example," she threw Malfoy an odd look at the mention of Hermione's name. "Dirt like her shouldn't-"

"That's a stupid idea," cut in Malfoy, his tone close to exasperation and he moved to turn away once more.

Pansy's face went slack with shock. "What?" she snapped, "You don't think the mudblood _Granger_ is dirt?"

Malfoy clenched his jaw in agitation before replying. "If you kicked every mudblood out of the school you'd be getting rid of nearly half the students," he spat, avoiding the actual question.

Pansy's eyes narrowed enviously all of a sudden. "Oh, but that's right: you like Granger now, don't you?" she demanded. "Of course you wouldn't want _her_ gone."

Pansy smiled smugly, sure she must have hit a nerve, but she was wrong. Malfoy merely smirked. "Of course not," he drawled and Pansy's jaw dropped in horror, "otherwise there'd be no _attractive_," he put a lot of emphasis on the word, "girls left at Hogwarts. And we can't have that…"

There was a moment of silence as Pansy realised that not only had she been shut down and heard Malfoy say a mudblood was attractive, but she had been _insulted_! And by Draco Malfoy too.

"Whoah, wait a second…" cut in Nott, "You're eyeing up _mudblood_s now?"

"Same level as eyeing up blood traitors…" replied Malfoy smoothly, turning his head pointedly at Zabini. "Wouldn't you say, Blaise?"

Blaise narrowed his eyes for a brief moment, but before he could respond, Pansy cut back in. "What," she hissed maliciously, but her obvious jealousy was layered beneath her voice. "So, that's where you've been disappearing to all the time? To get _frisky_ with a _mudblood?_"

Malfoy's smirk widened. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he sneered mockingly. "She'd be better than you."

Pansy was certain she had just been slapped in the face. _What just happened?_ What was _wrong_ with Malfoy? _Her_ Malfoy? He did _not_ just say that. "_What?" _she spat, her voice a few tones higher than usual.

But Malfoy ignored her, standing up and stretching he said, "Now that's out of the way… I'll be going."

He began to saunter toward the exit when someone grabbed his shoulder roughly and spun him round.

It was Blaise. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed under his breath so that no one else could hear them.

"What?" snarled Malfoy, "I'm walking outside."

"Stop being an idiot, Draco," spat Blaise, "You've got the hots for _Granger?_"

Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously, "I never said that."

"No, but you did say I've been eying up _blood traitors_."

"Seen that Weasley chick recently?"

Blaise clenched his fists. "Shut it Malfoy-"

"What is it?" continued Malfoy, ignoring Blaise, "The red hair? The legs? Her-"

"And what is it for _you?_" hissed Blaise harshly, "The _muddy_ blood? The Gryffindor traits? She's a bookworm?"

But, Blaise cut off as Malfoy stepped forward menacingly, retraining (though only just) from punching his friend. "Shut it," he growled, "Just shut it. You don't know anything about her."

Blaise looked almost shell-shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly. "I see," he said slowly, a small smile taunting the corner of his mouth, "and you do? Yet, you don't like her at all?"

Malfoy sighed angrily, "No, I don't," he snapped. "I can't. So drop it, OK?"

"Whatever you say Malfoy…" continued Blaise tauntingly, "I'd keep your secret you know though…"

"There is no secret to keep," snarled Malfoy lowly, turning away and exiting the common room before Blaise could question him further.

And his feet, whether knowingly or not, took him straight to the one person he swore he had no feelings for.

"Granger," he said, his mouth twitching into a smirk at the same as her name left his lips. "All alone? What happened to your _friends_?"

Hermione clenched her jaw, struggling to hide the desperate urge to attack Malfoy that was currently surging through her. "Go away, Malfoy," she managed to hiss through her teeth, not even looking up from the book she was attempting to read, though every word she saw would slide past her consciousness without registering in her brain.

Malfoy was not deterred by her less then warm welcome. "Someone's a little touchy this morning," he continued arrogantly, actually having the audacity to slide into the empty seat behind her, the chair's feet scraping the stone floor of the silent library.

"Gee, I wonder why?" she snarled, shifting her position pointedly away from Malfoy.

"Well, yes…" he replied, narrowing his eyes, "I do wonder. And seeing as you have no friends right now, I also wonder why you would want to ignore _me_."

Hermione was too appalled to speak for a moment. But then, "Excuse me?" she spluttered, "I have no friends? How did your arrogant, pee sized brain manage to concoct such an idiotic and ridiculous idea?"

Malfoy smirked at her dramatics. "Well, of your current and 'apparent' best friends…both are in the hospital wing, for….I'd say their own stupidity."

"Only one of those people is my friend," snapped Hermione, "And he's in there because of the idiot McLaggen and you know that."

"So…we aren't on speaking terms with the Weasel again?"

"Proud of yourself are you?" hissed Hermione, finally swinging round in her chair to face Malfoy straight on, her expression fierce. "You _know_ that it's _your_ fault!"

"My fault he's an idiot?" replied Malfoy calmly, and ever so frustratingly, "I don't think so. I think he managed that on his own."

"You don't seem to manage too badly either," replied Hermione, a dry smile ghosting her mouth and Malfoy's smirk disappeared.

"I don't know why you're insulting me," he snapped. "I have nothing to do with-"

"Oh don't pretend to be so naïve, Draco Malfoy," cut across Hermione harshly, her eyes flashing and she stood up quite suddenly. "I will be happy if I never speak to you again."

With that she grabbed her books and her bag and stormed out of the library in a flurry.

But, Malfoy was not going to have her run away from him again. Acting on the spur of the moment, Malfoy dashed after her, seriously questioning his own sanity as to why he cared that she was mad at him while he ran.

"Would you stop following me!" hissed Hermione harshly from the corner of her mouth once Malfoy managed to get in step beside her.

"It's not my fault you're _crazy_," snarled Malfoy, "and keep running away-"

"I'm _not_ running from anything! I'm _angry_!" she cried furiously, somehow managing to keep her voice in a whisper. "When will you get that through your thick _head?_"

"Well _why_ are you angry with _me?_" growled Malfoy in exasperation. "What did _I_ do?"

"What did you _do?_" fumed Hermione, stopping n the spot and swinging round to face Malfoy, "Well, it couldn't have had _anything_ to do with throwing me onto a bed in front of _Ron_!"

Hermione's voice rose a few notches toward the end of her sentence and a few passing third years glanced their way, stifling snickers as they passed. Hermione blushed furiously with anger and embarrassment while Malfoy smirked arrogantly.

"Come on Granger," he said lowly, "I was only fooling around."

But, this did not make Hermione feel any better. "_What_? Fooling around?" she hissed in outrage, "Oh, I suppose you do that _all_ the time with your _Slytherin_ girlfriends-"

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, his arrogant smirk still lingering around his mouth. "And what is _that_ implying?"

Hermione blushed slightly, "Only that you're a jerk who likes to mess around with girls," she said haughtily.

Malfoy's grin widened, "You sound like you're jealous."

Hermione's eye widened in fury, and if Malfoy was wise, he would have backed away; as it happened he was not. Hermione charged forward furiously, her cheeks a crimson red, "Don't you _ever_ suggest such a-"

But she cut off as an out break of girlish giggles sounded behind them. The two turned to see a huddle of younger girls watching them amusedly.

"What are you staring it?" snapped Hermione in a tone not unfamiliar to Professor Mcgonagall, "Don't crowd the hallways! Get to class!"

The gaggle of girls quickly disbanded, hurrying away while whispering under their breaths.

Malfoy turned back to Hermione with an impressed look upon his face. "Wow," he commented, "aggressive. No wonder Weasel likes yo-"

But, before he could finish his sentence, Hermione had grabbed the front of his robes and shoved him through a door that he was sure had not been there previously.

"Draco Malfoy," she snarled furiously, her hand still clenched in a fist around the front of his robes. "If I hear one more comment like that out of you, I swear I'll-"

"You'll probably start stirring up more ideas about all the girls I 'mess around' with," finished Malfoy for her, his tone amused and his voice low. "But, I'll have you know I don't waste any of my time with any girls…"

Hermione was about to respond when her breath caught in her throat and a strange spark ran through her as she felt Malfoy's hand move to sit on her hip, the warmth emanating through her robes with ease. "Unless, it seems, it's with you…" he continued quietly, subtly moving forward until Hermione's back came to a halt against the stark, stone wall behind them.

"Yeah, well…" stuttered Hermione, for some reason her though sequence was clouding over, making it hard for her to even think, let alone form words. "You're constantly reminding me what a waste of your time that is, so…"

"I told you…" continued Malfoy, shifting ever closer, blood pounding his head while his heart beat faster beneath Hermione's clenched hand. "I say stupid things sometimes…" His voice was becoming a little distant and he could not tear his eyes away from those parted lips that Hermione insisted on licking (whether subconsciously or consciously he did not know). "I actually…" Was it just in his mind, or were the lights actually dimming? "Like it…" They were definitely dimming. "When I'm with you…"

Before Hermione could even comprehend what Malfoy was saying, his lips were on hers, hot and urgent. She felt like she had been struck by lightening as scorching electricity coursed through her veins while Malfoy's hand curled round the nape of her neck, his fingers disappearing within her hair. He pushed his body closer, Hermione's back pressed hard against the wall, but she did not fight him. Instead her hand abandoned his robes and curled around his neck, pulling him closer than she would have thought possible, her head whirling and her heart blazing with heated desire.

A desire that was shared even more by the man kissing her. Malfoy could not explain the explosion of sensations he felt from just one kiss; it was like a damn had broken between them and electricity was free to run wild through her veins to his. The thought that this was wrong…that he should not even be touching her, Hermione Granger, did not even cross his mind. Not when it felt so _right_. His hand slid firmly up her hip to grasp her waist while his other hand was lost within her hair, tilting her head toward his. Hermione's stomach gave a strange jolt, her heart skipping several beats and she clutched Malfoy tighter as he suddenly slanted his mouth over hers, eliciting a small sound of pleasure from the back of Hermione's throat. A sound that nearly drove him insane, making blood pound in his head and his heart pick up erratically.

And that's when he knew he had to stop.

Suddenly, and much too soon for Hermione's liking, he pulled away, breathing heavily. Hermione's chest was heaving below him and her lips were slightly swollen. The sight alone was near enough to push him over the edge. He closed his eyes quickly, though his hands tightened around Hermione's body.

And it was Hermione who collected herself first enough to speak. "I can't _believe_ you just did that…" she hissed breathlessly and – to Malfoy's utter disbelief – angrily.

His eyes flashed open suddenly and he glared at her through the dim light. "You liked it," he said lowly, "don't try to lie."

Hermione flushed, but she still had not removed herself from Malfoy's body. He took this as definitive proof that she did not object. "You took me by surprise," she snapped, but Malfoy smirked.

"That's why you kissed me back?" he whispered, running a finger along the side of her waist and sending a tingle of excitement down Hermione's spine.

She steadied herself quickly, but then, her eyes drifted over Malfoy's shoulder to the sight behind them.

"Wha…" she muttered, completely thrown, "Where the hell did that bed come from?"

Malfoy turned round slightly, and to his surprise, right behind them was a very large, four poster, red lined bed. Malfoy's smirk grew larger.

"You're not the innocent girl you pretend to be are you, Hermione?" he drawled teasingly, turning back to peer at her, his mind putting together two and two. "Well…I could tell _that _from the way you kissed me-"

"Stop saying that!" snapped Hermione, finally withdrawing her hands from round Malfoy's neck. "You knew this was in here didn't you? You're a hormonal, little-"

"This wasn't in here before," Malfoy nearly sighed, feeling strangely cool with Hermione's body heat moving away from him. "We were on the seventh floor before. _You_ know where we are. It's just showing us what you want."

"What _I _want?" hissed Hermione, "This is _not_ me! This is all you! Don't even try to say-"

"Did I say I was opposed?"

Hermione was speechless, her mind registering a little slowly what he was implying. "Wha-" she stammered after a moment. "Oh, you arrogant _git!_" she snarled. "I can't believe you!"

Then, with a whip of brown hair she had stormed from the room, leaving Malfoy stare in frustration after her.

* * *

_My, my…Hermione's in denial? Hmm…hopefully you realised where they were, right? (Ahem...the room of requirement...)_

_Sorry for the late update…it took me aaages __ so hopefully this…made up for it a little? O.O _

_I….love you guys? :D _

_Oooooooh and thanks so much for the amazing reviews! I think of those…and that's what makes me get on here and finish writing the next chapters. _

_Oooh and Tamaa who wanted to see the pic of Tom Felton and I, I shall make it my avatar DP thing (might take a while for it to change over cause fanfiction is annoying…) :D It's a horrid pic of me, but that's ok, just look at Tom ;P_

_OOOOH and one more thing :D Tealeavz thanks so much for your amazing review, made my day XD and I'm working on the title still... I'm leaving it the same until I fully decide on what it will be (save changing it all the time, which will get confusing hehe) but, it will get there! ( I hate titles...)_


	11. New Findings

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 11: New Findings

* * *

_A/N Ok, I am SO sorry for this delayed update. Er..really delayed update. Been having a really hard time...stupid stuff happening and I went on a spontaneous holiday to get away for a while...Anyway, I'm back now! And totally in the mood for writing XD This chapter is not that long...but the next one is nearly finished so it will be up soon too! But, please review to let me know I haven't lost you guys! Again, I'm really sorry! Life just gets in the way sometimes =(_

* * *

"Look," snapped Harry finally after a prolonged and edgy silence beside the Gryffindor fireplace where he, Ron and Hermione sat alone. "Would you two just get over it and talk to each other?"

"Harry," snarled Ron angrily, "I apologized to her – even though I didn't do anything!" he added making Hermione glare at him. "But, she still won't tell me what the hell she and-"

"I merely don't share my personal affairs with gits," Hermione cut in smoothly, returning her eyes casually to her potions essay in her lap.

"Hermione…" said Harry slowly after a moment, trying to discern his bushy haired friend's expression. "What_ is_ going on with you and Malfoy…?"

And in fact her expression changed quite dramatically as her head whipped round to face Harry and she snapped, "What do you mean: what's going on with Malfoy and me? There is _nothing-_"

CRACK

All three Gryffindors jumped in shock as two more occupants filled the previously empty common room. And it just so happened that those two new arrivals were house elves: Kreacher and Dobby. And much to Hermione's horror, they had been tailing Malfoy….under Harry's orders.

Struggling with her bottled up fury, Hermione managed to keep her mouth shut and listen to Dobby until he said something that made her blood run cold. "_Excuse me?_" she interrupted shrilly. "Malfoy is nicking off to the room of requirement with a bunch of students? Are they _girls?_"

Both house elves and boys turned to look at her. "As far as Dobby has seen, yes miss."

"That is –" but Hermione cut off suddenly, her eyes widening. "Who have you seen there?" she demanded.

Dobby blinked his huge tennis ball eyes a little nervously. "Dobby has seen a variety of students….but no one he knows by name, miss."

Hermione stood up suddenly, fury coursing through her veins. "I have to be somewhere," she snapped, standing up in a flurry. But before she had stormed out she paused, feeling a little guilty. She had just been so rude to a poor, innocent house elf! She turned briefly and said, "Sorry Dobby, you did really well, but you don't need to tail Malfoy, OK?" Then, before anyone had a chance to stop her, she had disappeared out the portrait hole.

It was late, and she didn't know where he would be, but she would not sleep until she found him. And the first place she was to look was the room of requirement.

She stormed past the wall on the seventh floor corridor three times thinking of the room she and Malfoy had been in with the bed. A door appeared. With a tingle of nervousness Hermione pushed it open, and…there was no one in there. No bed, nothing. Just the plain rook he and she had been in previously. Hermione scowled, an unpleasant feeling making blood pound in her head. She couldn't reason with herself as to why she was so angry. All week as she had avoided the boy she'd sworn to herself that she could never let…what happened…happen again. Despite the fact that she thought about it with a warm blush coating her cheeks nearly every moment. Not even her school work was enough of a distraction!

Hermione heaved a sigh and slid down the stone wall; she didn't know here else to look for him, it was most likely that he was in the Slytherin common room, and she obviously couldn't go there. But, she did not want to return to Harry and Ron again right now.

About ten minutes passed and Hermione decided that sitting there was just going to get her caught by a teacher. Sighing, and with most of her anger cooled she stood up. But, at the same time, the door of the room of requirement swung open.

Hermione stiffened, staring as it opened slowly and a blonde haired boy peered out carefully. Malfoy began to step out when Hermione regained thought process and hissed a spell that stopped the door from closing behind him, like an invisible barrier was standing in the way.

Malfoy just stared at her, eyes wide and Hermione breathed heavily for a moment before she found words to speak. "Little busy in there are we?" she asked almost coldly.

Malfoy swallowed. Had she figured him out? "What are you doing here?" He asked quickly, but was unable to summon his usual scathing tone. He'd managed to make something vanish through the cabinet, but instead of feeling elation. He felt empty and…actually scared.

"May I come in?" Hermione asked in a hard tone.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes suspiciously for a moment, but then suddenly his face broke into a smirk. "I knew you couldn't resist for long," he said cockily and anger began to boil once more within Hermione.

"Well you obviously couldn't," she hissed icily. "Taking 'a _variety _of girls' to this room. Who's in there right now?"

Malfoy blinked, completely thrown. "…What?"

"You know exactly what!" this time Hermione moved to push past Malfoy into the room. "Let me in there."

"I don't think so," cut in Malfoy quickly and blocking the partly open door with his body and attempting to close it, but Hermione's spell refused to let him do so.

"Ah, I see. She still getting dressed?"

Malfoy stared at Hermione as if she were mad. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?" he demanded, beginning to get angry at this very un-Hermione type behaviour. "There is _no one _in there."

Hermione scanned Malfoy's face. He seemed to be telling the truth as utter confusion covered his face, yet he was still blocking the room.

"Then why can't I go in?" she asked innocently.

Malfoy had to think for a moment for a response. "Why are you so angry even if I was taking girls in here?" he said, a smirk forming once more as he changed the topic swiftly. "I thought after the other day that you wouldn't care seen as you've not spoken to me since."

Hermione glared at him, but could not think of a reasonable response. Malfoy took advantage of this.

"It seems you've been a little confused," he said almost mockingly, "But you don't have to worry now. I can clear a few things up. I kiss girls all the time," he lied arrogantly, "you're nothing different. See? Nothing to worry about."

But, this was not what Hermione wanted to find out. She stared at Malfoy in horror, feeling sick as a cold feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. In the brief moment of silence, Malfoy let down his guard and moved to grasp Hermione's shoulders and begin to lead her down the hall. But, she was not one to be used so condescendingly. She leapt out of his grip and pushed passed him through the door to the room of requirement.

She stumbled into a chamber that she had never seen before. It was _huge_ and full to the roof with shelves of _things_. Things that looked like they all belonged on Filch's list of banned items. But there was one thing that took Hermione's eye.

It was the book she had given Malfoy for Christmas, now lying beside the old and broken vanishing cabinet. She walked over to it slowly and Malfoy who had jumped into the room after her stared wide eyed, his heart pounding too loudly in his head as excuses reeled through his mind.

Hermione picked up the book and then looked at the cabinet. It looked nearly in full working order. Someone had been fixing it. And she knew who that someone was.

"Malfoy," she said slowly and her voice echoed through the vast chamber. "Why have you been repairing this?"

Malfoy swallowed hard, but then sauntered forwards, attempting to smirk, but his eyes were wary. "Well, I can't have a friend shoved down it again and end up in a toilet," he tried to say cockily, but Hermione turned to look at him harshly and he swallowed again, smirk disappearing.

"Do you know where the pair to this vanishing cabinet goes?" continued Hermione, her voice hard.

All attempts at brushing this off left Malfoy, and he stared down at Hermione, his mouth a hard straight line. "Put the book down," he told her.

But, Hermione did not let go of the book. "What are you planning?" she asked, just as firmly as Malfoy.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "It's a hobby. I like to fix things."

Hermione bit her tongue angrily, then took a calming breath. "Harry knows you're coming here. He had house elves follow you. He suspects you, and he's not afraid to do something about it," she told him steadily. "He even thinks you're a death eater. This whole time I've been thinking the best of you. Telling Harry to get over it and leave you alone. But, now I'm thinking I should have listened to him."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, his iris's a cold, hard grey. "Yeah," he said lowly, "maybe you should have. Would have saved you all this trouble."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. "Why are you doing this?" she asked finally. "What are you doing?"

"What I'm doing is none of your business, Granger," snapped Malfoy, his temper coming loose. "And if I don't do it I'll die. I'll die and my parents will die. I _have_ to do it. You can't understand." His voice rose a few notches and he snatched the book roughly from Hermione's hands before thrusting it in the vanishing cabinet.

Hermione stepped back in shock as Malfoy turned to look at her again, his eyes furious. "I told you not to come in here," he hissed, "but you did. So now you can keep your mouth shut. Or would you rather see me _die?_"

Eyes wide, Hermione stared at Malfoy feeling tears begin to form beneath her lids. "Draco…we can help you. Just tell us what's going on! Dumbledore –"

"Dumbledore is the whole reason I'm in this mess!" shouted Malfoy, interrupting Hermione harshly, his eyes wild. "At first I thought this would be everything I wanted. I could prove myself to my Father to the — everyone! No one thinks I can do it. But, I can, it's nearly there, I _can _succeed-"

"Succeed in _what_, Malfoy? Is it everything you wanted?" Hermione cut in, her voice breaking. She tried to grab his arm, but he threw her off, breathing hard.

She stared at him, lips trembling, waiting for him to say something. He turned away from her, leaning a hand against the cabinet. "No it isn't everything," he said finally and his voice was weak. "But, I don't have a choice."

Hermione took a step closer, unsure what to say or do. But, Malfoy had whipped round before she had the chance to think. "Do _not_ even dare to say a word of this to anyone, Hermione," he hissed, his face so close to her own that she could see three of his dark, wild eyes. "Can you _please_ promise me that?"

Never had Draco Malfoy ever used the word please to Hermione. He sounded desperate. So desperate it was almost pathetic. Hermione breathed in raggedly, she didn't know if she could promise that. She didn't know what he was doing. She didn't know what to _do_. She took a stumbled step backwards. "I…I don't know, Draco," she said shakily. "I don't think…I don't understand. I mean, where you using me this whole time? Just like Harry said?"

Malfoy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He debated in his head how much it would cost him to say the truth. "I…wasn't using you," he said finally, deciding on the truth.

"Then what was it you were doing with me?" asked Hermione quietly.

Malfoy's eyes snapped open, "I wasn't _doing_ anything. It just happened. It was just – It was nothing. OK? Just…keep your mouth shut would you?"

Hermione frowned. "I will decide that," she said coldly. "Now that the _nothing_ we had is over, I'll be going. Goodnight Draco."

She turned and walked slowly from the room and as she closed the door to the room of requirement she heard someone kick a cabinet viciously behind her.

* * *

_A/N I promise the next update will be out tomorrow =) if not even tonight! Oh and I think someone asked what time line this is in. Well right now it's following the 6th book (next chapter has the sectumsempra (is that spelt right?) spell coming in ;) but things will change soon cause of...stuffsy stuff :D _


	12. Sectumsempra

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 12: Sectumsempra

* * *

"_Granger…" a low voice crooned huskily. Hermione whipped round in shock, her heart thumping in her chest. A low creak sounded and a cabinet appeared out of the darkness, its door slowly opening._

"_Draco?" Hermione heard herself reply as a blonde haired wizard stepped out of the vanishing cabinet. "What are you doing here?"_

_But, Malfoy did not speak. Instead he sauntered towards her, smirking, his head held high in arrogant confidence. "Spying on me again, Hermione?" he asked suggestively, his voice low. "You're going to get yourself into trouble one of these days…"_

_He stopped before her, raising a hand to lightly caress her cheek. A shiver went down her spine and she breathed in quickly, her eyes fluttering shut. "You wouldn't want to get _me_ in trouble would you…?" continued Malfoy softly, his arm wrapping around Hermione's waist and his fingers slipping under her shirt to stroke the curve of her hip. She leaned in to the touch. "You'll keep my secret…"_

_Hermione opened her eyes, ready to assure him that yes – she would keep his secret. But, instead she found herself face to face with a pair of sharp blue eyes blurred by half-moon spectacles. She screamed in shock and leapt back as Dumbledore shook his head at her in shame._

"_I'm sorry!" she shouted at him, "I just didn't know what to do!" Her voice echoed and Dumbledore was flying away, fading into the never-ending blackness that surrounded her like fog. _

"_Help is always there for those who ask for it…" the old wizards voice whispered, before the sounds died into nothingness._

"_I don't know what to do!" cried another voice, almost mimicking her own, but it was the voice of an anguished Draco Malfoy. _

"_Death eater!" screamed Harry's voice and Hermione whirled through the darkness, trying to see her invisible friends while Harry continued to cry, "Death eater! Death eater!"_

"_Please!" begged Malfoy. He was sobbing just like the time Hermione found him in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Please I can't do it! It's not what I want!"_

"_You'll do it Draco!" hissed Lucius Malfoy's cruel tone. "Do not shame me! Do it!"_

"_I can't…I can't…"_

"_Death eater! Death eater!"_

"_DO IT!"_

"_STOP!" _

Hermione's scream echoed through the entire girl's dormitory. Bed sheets rustled in a flurry and people cried out.

"Hermione are you OK?" asked Parvati as Hermione breathed heavily, her eyes wide.

"Leave her," snarled Lavender. "Probably a guilt dream about what she's done to Ronald and me."

"Sorry," hissed Hermione, glaring in the direction of Lavender's voice, "go back to sleep everyone. It was just a bad dream…"

However, there was no chance that Hermione would be going back to sleep. Her hands were in a vice like grip around her sheets and her sweat beaded her brow. What did that mean? What could she do? What _should_ she do?

She just didn't know.

* * *

"Wow, Hermione are you OK?" asked Harry in a voice of concern. "Didn't you sleep at all last night?"

Hermione glanced at her friend, "Oh…" she said vaguely. "A little…I had so much work to do. It's nearly exam time after all, Harry. You should be doing the same."

Harry rolled his eyes, some of the concern fading. "Exams are weeks away. You should focus on your health _first_."

"Hmm…" agreed Hermione, too preoccupied to reply properly. She stared at the porridge sitting before her for a moment, and then stood up rather quickly.

She went to leave the breakfast table when Harry grabbed her arm, staring at her madly. "What are you doing? You haven't finished your breakfast!"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not hungry…" she said, "Don't worry, Harry. I'll eat later. I…want to go to the library. I'll see you after."

She pulled out of his grip and walked quickly from the great hall, her eyes scanning the Slytherin table for Malfoy. He wasn't there.

She sped down a side corridor, heading for the 7th floor, her mind awhirl with thoughts and worries. Then suddenly, she came to an abrupt halt just through a hidden tapestry. Malfoy was standing right in front of her, his face forlorn and his cheeks more hollow than ever. Without a thought he grabbed her and pulled them both into a broom cupboard on the right.

Hermione gasped and fell against the cleaning equipment, but Malfoy didn't let her go, his grip tight around her forearms. "Have you told anyone?" he hissed immediately, his eyes flashing in the dark cupboard.

"I _– _would you let go of me?" cried Hermione, trying to loosen his fingers. He didn't loosen his grasp or reply. "Draco, I haven't said a word," she almost sighed.

Malfoy's arms dropped to his sides and he fell back against the stone wall behind him. He breathed in deeply for a moment, then his breath caught like he had suddenly remembered something. "Well, good," he snapped, glaring at the bushy head that he could hardly see.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I don't know why I haven't, though," she told him.

Malfoy shrugged. "Make sure you keep it that way."

Hermione bit her lip in frustration, only just refraining from kicking Malfoy. "You could give me some reason why for me to keep my word," she hissed furiously.

Malfoy stared intently through the darkness, trying to make out Hermione's face. He stepped closer, somehow manoeuvring his foot to the floor between the broomsticks. "A reason?" he repeated, smirking despite himself, his relief giving him a small high. He placed both his hands on the wall either side of Hermione's head.

"Yes," said Hermione sternly, glaring determinedly at Malfoy's glinting grey eyes. "Please."

"Hmm…" continued Malfoy lowly, "well I suppose…" Then, before he could change his mind, Malfoy moved one of his hands to lightly grasp Hermione's chin between his fingers and tilt her head towards his. Moving closer when Hermione's breath hitched he kissed her softly, gently sucking her lower lip as he felt her tremble. He smirked against her lips, and moved his hand to cup her face, deepening the kiss.

But then, quite suddenly, he was pushed brutally into the stone wall behind him.

He glanced round wildly in utter confusion. Then Hermione's voice cut through the darkness.

"Don't dare think you can win me over like that, Draco," she hissed furiously, "I am not a toy, nor am I some little slutty pushover who does what she's told to just because Draco _Malfoy_ will kiss her."

Malfoy stared at Hermione as best he could in the dark, his face a look of utter shock. He was never denied by a girl!

"So you better decide whether you're going to give me some kind of _factual_ reason not to spill," she continued viciously, "or I'll take what I know straight to Dumbledore."

Then, with a whip of brown hair, she was gone from the cupboard before either of them could steady their speeding hearts.

* * *

However, Hermione did not see Malfoy again that day and so was unable to receive his note of why she should trust him. She was walking from lunch through the bustling corridors, being shoved this way and that by over-excited students busting for the Quidditch final coming up in three days, when she ran in to Harry.

He was sprinting passed every student, not looking back as he knocked some out of his way. His robes were splattered with blood and in his hand he clutched his backpack tightly.

"Harry!" she cried, grabbing his arm as he went to rush passed. "What happened to you?"

"I can't talk now!" Harrry said anxiously, "I'll explain later, I'm sorry!"

Hermione stared at him as he ran forward once more, dashing round the corner. She hesitated for a moment before she ran after him. However, she could not manoeuvre through the crowd quite like Harry could and had soon completely lost him.

She slowed, heart thumping, and her head streaming with ideas of what could have happened. Harry didn't look injured. Certainly not as he had sped so lithely through the corridors. So that meant someone else had been hurt.

Just as Hermione had decided to return to the Gryffindor common room to wait for Harry there, she nearly walked straight into him, his face white with a look of shock stuck upon it.

"Hermione," he half croaked, "I've done something terrible. Malfoy-"

"Malfoy?" cut in Hermione, her heart skipping a beat. "What about him?"

"I…he was with moaning Myrtle, I couln't understand why-"

"What you're saying is you stalked him on the marauders map again," snapped Hermione, frowning at Harry.

Harry ignored this. "He was angry…saying he didn't know what to do…he was confused. I've never seen him like this Hermione! He was so…"

"What happened Harry?" asked Hermione quickly; her eyes glancing once more to the blood covering Harry and concern began to grow.

"He saw me…was furious…and then–" Harry cut off as a couple of first years charged passed them. "I'll explain the rest back at the common room," sighed Harry.

But, by the time they reached the common room Hermione's concern changed to fury.

"_You just _used_ some spell from that book? With no idea what it would do?_" she hissed in utter fury, "What happened?" she demanded, "What did the spell do?"

Harry looked at his lap in shame before explaining the effects of _sectumsempra_. Hermione's face paled dramatically. "Is he _OK_?" she asked in a whisper, not realising how tightly her hands were clenched.

"I don't know…" Harry replied, running a shaky hand through his hair. "Snape healed him up and he's in the hospital wing now, I think he'll be OK..." Harry glanced up at Hermione, his eyes begging for some kind of reassurance. "He tried to use _crucio _on me Hermione. An unforgivable curse."

"I don't care, Harry," snapped Hermione standing up, but leaning in so no one could over hear them. "The spell you used is just a non-registered unforgivable curse. At least _crucio_ wouldn't have killed you!"

With that, Hermione stormed out of the portrait hole, her only thought was that she must get to the hospital wing.

With fear clouding her mind, Hermione practically ran the whole way, bursting through the doors into the quiet ward.

"Draco, I – " but, she stopped abruptly as she saw a snivelling Pansy Parkinson sitting right beside Malfoy, his hand clutched in hers.

Malfoy was asleep, as far as Hermione could tell, but he looked so pale she could have mistaken him for being on his death bed.

"What do _you_ want, Granger?" snarled Pansy, her pug-like nose curled into and ugly grimace.

Hermione glared at Pansy's hand that was entwined around Malfoy's. The gesture should not make her angry seeing as all she seemed to do was push Malfoy away, yet the thought of him with Pansy…or anyone at that matter made her feel sick.

"The same reason as you, I expect," she replied icily.

Pansy giggled shrilly. "Oh how sweet," she crooned. "Such a pity you're not, and won't ever be, welcome. I'm sure Draco would vomit if he knew _you_ had come to visit him. An ugly mudblood, how disgusting!"

Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly. "No, I suppose he only wants the company of brainless pugs beside him instead!"

This time was Pansy's turn to blush scarlet in anger. She stood up furiously. "I don't know why you think you have anything to do here, _Granger_. Draco doesn't care about you; it's pathetic that you could even kid yourself into hoping so!"

"And he tells you all his secrets does he?"

"He-" Pansy's mouth snapped shut, her cheeks glowing. "I know far more than _you_. You should _leave_ before you embarrass yourself when he wakes up and tells you to get your muddy blood far away from him!"

"Actually, if you don't mind I'd like to wait and see if he's O-"

But, before she could finish her sentence, Malfoy let out a low groan, his head rolling to the side.

Pansy turned to him quickly, "I'm here," she told him quickly, "It's me, Pansy. I'm here Drakey."

Malfoy groaned again, but this time it seemed to be a groan of agitation. He opened his eyes, and they slid passed Pansy to Hermione who still stood by the doors. There was a moment of silence, then, "You need to leave, Pansy," he snarled.

Pansy stared at Draco in disbelief. "What?" she snapped, "And leave you with this _mudblood_?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Yes," he spat, though his voice was weak.

Pansy looked affronted and Malfoy pulled his hand from hers. Hermione walked over slowly, the gloating elation she may have felt marred by the glare she was receiving from Malfoy. Pansy stood up furiously, shooting Hermione death stares.

"I'll come back later Draco," she told him sniffily, before attempting to walk civilly from the room, while slamming the door of the wing behind her. Draco's head fell back onto his pillows, as if that small amount of conversation had sapped the most of his energy.

"You should take more of your sleeping draft," said Hermione shakily after a moment while Malfoy was silent.

"What are you doing here?" he cut in weakly, "here to gloat of Potter's win?"

Hermione blanched and she frowned. "I'm here to see that you're OK."

Malfoy snorted, but didn't say anything. Whether that was because he didn't have the energy to do so or because he didn't believe her, Hermione didn't know.

"I mean OK for two things," Hermione said, sitting hesitantly in the chair beside Malfoy's bed. "I mean if you're OK after what Harry did to you…but also, well…Harry told me what he saw before you…knew he was there."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "Oh did he?" he asked lowly, "I'm sure he _loved_ seeing that, I'm sure he told you all how weak I am and how-"

"Draco," snapped Hermione, "he didn't say anything like that. And that's not what I'm saying either. I wish you would just tell me what's-"

"_Tell you_?" hissed Malfoy as vehemently as he could, "Why the hell should I tell _you_ anything?"

"I said before, Draco," said Hermione softly, "I just want to help you."

"And I've said before: you can't." Malfoy turned his head to look at her, his face pale and clammy. "And uh, as far as I knew, enemies don't help each other."

Hermione shook her head in annoyance. "Right, and as far as I knew, enemies don't kiss their enemies."

Malfoy tried to scowl, but instead a small smirk twitched the corner of his mouth. "I did that today to make you keep your mouth shut. It didn't work."

"Mhm…and the other day?"

Malfoy raised his eyebrows innocently. "I'm a guy, Granger. It happens. I felt like it, so I did."

Hermione glared at him, hating the hard, sick feeling that curled in her chest at these words. Hating the fact that she wanted him to say he _wanted_ to kiss her. No, _no_ she did not!

Hermione looked away furiously, her eyes falling on the jars beside Malfoy's bed. "What are those?" she asked to distract herself. But, it wasn't Malfoy who answered. It was Madam Pomphery who had appeared behind her.

"They're for his wounds. To stop the scarring. They have to be applied every hour," she said briskly, moving to pick up a jar.

"Oh," said Hermione, "Um, I'll do it." Both Malfoy and the Maiden looked at her. "I'd like to help," she smiled.

"Do you mind Mr Malfoy?" asked Madam Pomphry frowning.

Malfoy gave her an arrogant careless look. "Whatever," he sneered.

Madam Pomphry threw him an angry glance, "Very well, Miss Granger use these three jars," she handed Hermione the three, "rub them in gently. I'll be in my office."

Hermione unlidded the first wordlessly, without looking at Malfoy.

"Take your time…" sneered Malfoy, "It will only leave scars all over my chest…"

Hermione glared at him angrily. "Well you need to take your shirt off," she snapped.

But, Malfoy smirked. "I'm far too weak for that, Granger."

Hermione stared at him.

"You said you wanted to help," he smirked arrogantly. "Prove you're not my enemy."

With one last glare, Hermione shifted forward, moving to sit on the side of Malfoy's bed. "You're a real git, you know," she told him as she lifted her hands to unbutton his sleeping shirt.

"You're hands are shaking," he informed her quietly, "nervous?"

Hermione bit her tongue, "No," she snapped, "I'm angry."

Malfoy smirked and Hermione continued her way down his chest, her fingers brushing over the fabric and causing Malfoy's body to heat up beneath her touch. His breathing was coming out a little raggedly and his fists were clenched by the time she had finished undoing his buttons. His reaction and lack of control over his own body made him furious. To distract himself he decided to insult her.

"I've never been undressed by a mudblood before," he said casually while his heart skipped a beat as Hermione slid the shirt off his shoulders, purposely averting her eyes from his chest.

She pulled the rest of the garment off rather viciously. "Have you ever been undressed by anyone besides your Mother?" she asked innocently, ignoring the jibe.

Malfoy smirked. "I happen to be quite popular in Slytherin."

Hermione scowled. "That's disgusting."

"You asked."

"Why do you seem in a better mood now? Harry certainly didn't think you were earlier."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, but then bit his lip quickly as his breath caught in his throat bacuase Hermione had begun to smear the balm over his chest.

"What?" she asked.

"It's…cold," he lied, averting his eyes while his blood raced through his veins.

"So, what is it?" Hermione continued while she continued to rub in the cream.

"Uh, side effect from the sleeping potions." Malfoy couldn't understand why she had to talk about this. He'd broken down earlier, now he was here with Hermione rubbing lotion into his chest. Why would he be in a bad mood?

"So you weren't good earlier then? Harry was telling the truth?"

"It doesn't matter," Malfoy snarled through his teeth, _just keep your hands moving down._

Hermione sighed, her breath tickling the sensitive skin of Malfoy's chest and he pushed his head back into the pillows and groaned.

Hermione stopped her rubbing, "Does it hurt?" she asked quickly, her hands resting just above his abdomen.

"This is impossible."

"What?"

"It hurts. Yes. Leave it, I'll finish it," he lied, "you must be…doing it wrong."

Hermione frowned, "I'm perfectly capable of rubbing cream in." Malfoy didn't reply. He was trying to control his breathing. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Are we still enemies?"

Malfoy turned to look at her, his mind screaming at him how wrong this should be. _She's a mudblood! She's Gryffindor! She's Harry Potter's best friend!_ None of this registered. "I don't know," he said.

Hermione sighed again and Malfoy clenched his jaw. She removed her hands from his chest and he breathed in quickly. "Well I wish you would figure that out. Because _I_ don't rub balm into _my_ enemies scars."

With that Hermione stood up, placed the jars back on Malfoy's bedside table and turned to leave. "I'm glad you're OK," she told him.

Malfoy watched her walk from the room, his mind far too one-tracked to think of much else but the lingering scent of her skin and the feel of her hands on his chest. He sunk back into the pillows. No vanishing cabinets, Dark Lords or Harry Potter's could distract him right now.

* * *

_A/N _Ok, so...minor delay! Minor! But unfortunately with the net down it wasn't possible! I'm sorry! They really should make an app for iphones so that i can upload stories from there... anyway.. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! =) made me so ecstatic! They're all so lovely! I hope you all liked this chapter! It's so fun messing with Malfoy!


	13. Fetishes and Fancies

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 13: Fetishes and Fancies

* * *

Whispers followed her through the halls. The secret of Hermione's and Draco's bizarre and twisted almost-friendship was no longer trapped behind closed doors, or the tremor of disagreement between the close-knit trio of her, Harry and Ron.

Now, foremost due to Pansy Parkinson, the news was common knowledge. Hermione liked Draco. Hermione saw Draco all the time in the hospital wing. Hermione _fancied _Draco.

Hermione cringed and clutched her books tighter to her chest as a group of fourth year girls stopped and stared at her in the corridor. Then, one bold brunette called out, "Aren't you the girl with a fetish for _bad boys?_"

Hermione clenched her jaw, a vein ticking in the side of her temple. She just hoped _Malfoy_ hadn't heard the rumours, because if he did she worried he would refuse to see her again. And that was something she didn't want to happen. She was certain the gossip would stop after the Quidditch final the next day, surely that would take priority of hers and Malfoy's 'secret'.

It was odd to think of how much their relationship had changed from nemesis to semi…something. She wasn't sure if she could call them friends seeing as Malfoy was constantly changing his mind on the matter, but there was something between them.

Currently Hermione was taking a thoroughly detoured route to the hospital wing to try and lead people astray as to her destination. She didn't want to feed the gossip! But, she did want to see how Draco was doing.

After a good fifteen minutes of traipsing about the castle ignoring jibes, Hermione finally entered the hospital wing. Malfoy was propped up on his bed and watched her walk across the ward toward him with a strange look upon his face and a hidden smirk shadowing his lips.

Hermione frowned at him as she put her bag down beside his bed, and his homework on his bedside table. "Are you quite alright?" she asked as he continued to stare at her with the same expression.

"Me?" he questioned innocently, "just fine."

But, the look didn't disappear. In fact, his smirk became more evident. "Is something amusing you?" demanded Hermione, annoyance trickling into her tone.

"Oh…I was just thinking…" his smirk broadened. "Would you have described Victor Krum…you know, the guy you persuaded to take you to the Yule Ball with you?" Hermione glared at him for this. "Would you describe him as…bad?"

Hermione stilled. "What…do you mean, bad?" she asked slowly.

"Is he…like, the 'bad guy' kind of thing?"

"He was a gentleman," Hermione said after a moment, worried as to where these questions had come from.

"Hmm…and the Weasel?" continued Malfoy, "Certainly you wouldn't describe _him_ as _bad?_ A wuss…yes. He could only wish to be called the bad guy. You need to be attractive for a start…"

Hermione glared at him, her heart thumping. "And why would you think they would be described as such?" she asked, her eyes narrowing and her hatred for Pansy increasing by a tenfold.

"No reason…I just hear you have a fetish for…bad boys." Hermione's eyes went wide and a scarlet blush flew across her cheeks. Malfoy snickered, his smirk covering his entire face. "Is it true?"

Hermione stared at him, mortified. "Is _what_ true?" she hissed.

"Your….fetishes and…" Malfoy leaned forward, bringing his body closer to Hermione. "Fancies…"

Hermione was finding it a little hard to breath. Her heart was racing and she felt flustered all over. "I have no idea what you mean, Malfoy," she managed.

"I wouldn't blame you if it were true, Granger," said Malfoy smoothly. "You wouldn't be the first. At least you'd be getting far better taste than your previous 'crushes'."

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. She bristled on the spot for a moment, her face practically burning. "And who exactly would you be referring to?" she spluttered.

Malfoy leant across his bed even further, the heat from his body close enough to feel through Hermione's robes. "The only 'bad boy' this school holds, Granger," he told her lowly, his eyes smouldering.

Hermione shivered slightly, "Can't think of any of those…" she said back, her voice weakening.

"Really, Granger, your brains have been failing you recently," scoffed Malfoy, somehow retaining his husky tone.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Oh, you're not talking about those _rumours_ now are you?" she hissed, but her heart skipped several beats as Malfoy's eyes briefly flickered to her lips.

"And you've yet to answer the question…" smirked Malfoy, "is it true?"

"Pansy started the rumours," she snapped defensively. "Of course they're not true."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed instantly at this. "There's always a basis of fact to every rumour," he snarled, partly quoting Hermione's own words from second year.

"You sound like you _want_ them to be true," accused Hermione, trying to turn the questioning upon Malfoy.

"Nice try, Granger," crooned Malfoy, "I'm not as thick as Weasley."

"Why aren't you angry that these rumours are ruining your reputation?" retaliated Hermione, changing tacks quickly.

"I really don't think my _Hogwarts_ reputation means anything. I could care less about what Pansy wants to say. Or what people think."

Hermione felt a small wave of elation at these words. A small smile started to form around her mouth and her eyes flickered down briefly, which was a silly idea because Malfoy was not wearing a shirt as he had clearly just applied his lotions to his chest. Hermione flushed even further and attempted to drag her eyes away from his chest, but they caught on something she had not noticed previously. There was a bandage wrapped around Malfoy's left forearm. Was that part of the injuries Harry had given him? Or was it something a little more dire?

"Did you hurt your arm?" she asked suddenly, still staring at the bandaged limb.

Malfoy's eyes flickered quickly to follow her view. He didn't answer for a moment. Until, "Yeah…" he said slowly, his eyes moving back to meet with Hermione's and their gazes locked. "I did hurt it."

Hermione wanted to tear her eyes away from the intense stare that Malfoy was laying upon her, but she couldn't, she was trapped there, trying so desperately to divulge the swirling emotions and unspoken words that swam amidst his storming eyes.

"Was it hurt by Harry?" she asked, not realising how low her voice had dropped.

"…No," said Malfoy finally, his voice was dark and low, sending a shiver down Hermione's spine. "Though…really, you could say that he was not completely unrelated to the…incident. I wish I hadn't hurt my arm," he said, moving so that he was face to face with Hermione, looking as though he was trying to convey something to her without putting it into words. "But, I didn't have a choice."

Hermione wasn't stupid, and she wasn't naïve. But, right now she really wished she was. She wished she didn't understand what Malfoy was telling, but not telling, her right now. She felt sick, her head felt hot and tears stung the back of her eyes. She swallowed heavily while nodding her head, "I see…" she said quietly, her heart thumping louder than her voice. "But…I…Draco, I'm a mudblood – have you, I mean…have you gone insane?"She frowned, thinking it through. If she had gotten the right message, if what was under that bandage was true, then whatever the relationship between she and Malfoy was now…it was most certainly more dangerous than she had imagined.

Malfoy frowned too, his mouth a hard straight line. Then, he sighed, closing his eyes and laying back against the bedstead. "You're a witch, Granger," he said almost angrily. "You'd have to be insane _not_ to know that."

Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. She felt hysterical; she was scared and more confused than she had ever been. She stood up suddenly and Malfoy opened his eyes to look at her. "I'll try to stop Pansy's rumours," she said, her voice odd. "They're…dangerous."

Malfoy didn't say a word. He just watched as she shakily picked up her bag before quickly retreating from the ward. Unease settled in the pit of his stomach. Why had he said those things? Perhaps she was right; perhaps he was insane.

* * *

Hermione didn't visit Malfoy again in the hospital wing. And by the time he was released a lot had happened. Gryffindor won the house cup, without Harry. Harry and Ginny were officially dating. And Hermione had the biggest burden upon her shoulders, yet had not breathed a word of it to a soul.

The celebrations would not cease in the Gryffindor common room, and Hermione could no longer sit through it. Her head hurt and she could not even be distracted by work.

She hopped up, packing her things and started to push through the crowd. On the way to the portrait hole she bumped into Ron. He glared at her, making his long nose appear even longer, before quickly starting up a conversation with Lavender Brown.

Ever since the rumours, Ron had taken up a complete vow of dirty silence toward Hermione. It did not bother her like it used to, but it still filled her with sadness at the fragility of hers and his friendship.

She sighed to herself and continued out the door. She did not stop her swift pace until she reached her destination. She stared at the wall of the room of requirement for some time before walking slowly, three times to work the magic.

Malfoy was in there, as she knew he would be. He sat with his back against the wall, one leg lay before him while the other was bent at the knee, his arm resting upon it and his head bowed.

He didn't look up at Hermione's entrance. She watched him for a moment sadly, before walking over to the vanishing cabinet.

She examined it closely, her eyes wide. "It's fixed!" she gasped.

Malfoy raised his head slowly, the deep purple bruises lining his eye more prominent than ever. "I know."

They stared at each other for a moment. Then, Hermione dropped her bag to the floor and moved to sit beside Malfoy on the scrap of wall that was visible amongst the mess of hidden things.

"Does anyone else know that it's fixed?"

Malfoy glanced at her harshly, "No," he said vehemently.

"And why is that?" continued Hermione, her voice level and calm.

Malfoy clenched his jaw. "Butt _out_ Granger."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "You could have told me that as soon as I walked in the room, but you didn't. Things are different now Draco, I just want to help you," she told him. "Whatever it is you're doing, I can tell it's not what you want."

"Yeah," hissed Malfoy, his mouth twisted into a snarl. "Well, not all of us get what we want." He turned toward her suddenly, his thigh pressed against her own. "What do you want me to _do_?"

Hermione looked back at him in shock, her heart speeding in her chest. "I want you to tell me what you have to do," she whispered finally.

Malfoy stared at her for a while before answering. "It doesn't matter what I have to do," he said lowly, "because I'll die no matter what choice I make."

"_Don't say that_!" hissed Hermione, surprising herself when tears sprung up behind her eyes.

Malfoy raising his eyebrows, "Would you care if I died?" he questioned, horrifying Hermione by having the audacity to smirk.

She slapped him. Knocking the smirk from his face. "Of course I would care!" she snapped, a tear escaping over the lid of her eye. "I don't care what you say, we're friends now. You're my friend. I don't want to see you die."

"Friends…" hummed Malfoy thoughtfully, watching the tear roll down Hermione's cheek. Without a thought he lifted a finger to catch it, wiping the droplet away. He stared at the wet tip of his finger, as did Hermione, as if in shock. "Don't waste your tears on me," he snapped quickly, "it's embarrassing."

Hermione shook her head angrily at him, another tear falling. "I wish you would stop trying to hide the better side of yourself!" she cried, "I know that it's there now. Trying to pretend otherwise isn't going to work."

Malfoy stared at her wordlessly for a moment. Tears were beginning to pour down her face and he didn't know what to do! He hated it when girls cried! It always, _always_ brought out the soft spot within him. "What are you—Granger, stop!" he ordered, thinking of trying to wipe all the tears away, but there were so many. He grasped her shoulders. "Stop crying, Hermione!"

"It's your fault I'm crying!" snapped Hermione hysterically, "If you weren't such an uncaring _git-_"

"Uncaring git?" repeated Malfoy furiously, "If I was so uncaring I would have summoned the dea-" he broke off suddenly, realising what he nearly said.

"Summoned who?" asked Hermione quietly after a few moments of silence. Malfoy glared at her still holding her shoulders between his hands. "Were you about to say…death eaters?"

"I told you to stay away from me Granger," snarled Malfoy. "You can't cope with what you're dealing with."

Hermione glared at him icily. "I think it's _you_ who can't cope, Draco. _You _can't even figure where your loyalties lie!"

"And _you_ know, do you?" hissed Malfoy menacingly, dropping Hermione's shoulders and standing up. "You're friends with your best friend's enemy! What does _that_ say about _you?_"

"It says I saw the good side to you!" cried Hermione, standing up too and glaring at the back of Malfoy's pearly blonde head.

Malfoy didn't answer her, and he didn't turn around. Instead his shoulders dropped and he stood dejectedly, breathing heavily. Hermione did not break the silence, she waited. "Do you really think that there is a good side to me?" he asked finally, keeping his back to her.

Hermione walked forward slowly, moving around to face Malfoy straight on. "I know there is," she said. "I'm looking at it right now."

Malfoy looked up, his eyes locking on hers. Her face was tear stained and messy, but she looked beautiful. He wondered why he was ever so mean to her. "What about the other side to me?" he asked, his voice almost dangerous. "The more dominant one? The bad side?" he narrowed his eyes, "You know it's there too. You know what I am." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Why don't you hate me?"

Hermione smiled slightly, "Well maybe the rumours are true," she said softly. "Maybe I do have a fetish for bad boys after all."

* * *

_A/N crunch time soooon! Yayayyay! I can't wait till we get onto the seventh book, that will be so much fun! OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE THE MOVIE? Annoying things changed fromt he book of course as usual, but Malfoy omgomgomgogmgomgomgomgogm! He didn't want to go over to voldemortes side! He looked so tortured! HE SO OBVIOUSLY HAS A GOOD SIDE! I wish JK had put more of that in the books. I mean there was the malfoy manor stuff...there was him not being able to kill dumbledore ETC! but i wish he really did swap sides...sigh...well, yay for fanfiction! Anyway...Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews you wonderful people you! I cannot express my love to you all XD so yes...I love you! And review if you do feel so inclined XD_


	14. I'll Stab You – with a Butter Knife

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 14: I'll stab you – with a butter knife

* * *

The clatter of cutlery on china and the endless hum of chattering students were really beginning to get to Malfoy. For once, he had decided to go to breakfast. And he was already deeply regretting his decision. Around him sat his Slytherin friends, talking loudly and bagging out any of the students that had annoyed them. Malfoy sat in silence, trying to eat, but his mind kept drifting back to the room of requirement. Not to think of the vanishing cabinet; but to think of Hermione.

_Maybe I do have a fetish for bad boys after all…_

Malfoy shivered as a strange sensation ran down his spine and he couldn't help smirking subtly to himself.

"…Like that filthy Mudblood, _Granger_," Pansy's sneering voice cut into his thoughts. "I just can't _stand_ her! And it's pathetic how she fawns over _any_ guy to try and get Weasley to notice her!"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed in an instant. His threw his hand beneath his robes and whipped out his wand under the table thinking '_furnunculus_' in his head. Pansy yelped midsentence, her hands grasping her face as several nasty, red boils began to erupt. She cried out again, jumping off her chair as more erected over her skin, her arms covered in the ugly lumps.

Malfoy choked on his food, trying to cover his laughter and Blaise caught his eye swiftly, a knowing look glinting in his irises. After Pansy had tearfully run from the hall and the other snickering Slytherins had returned to their meals, Blaise quickly got Malfoy's attention.

"Don't like people insulting Granger, huh?" he said low enough for no one else to hear them.

Malfoy turned to Blaise raising an eyebrow daringly as if to say, _what's it to you?_ "So?" he asked, the same tone of daring in his voice. He almost sounded like he wanted Blaise to mock him for it, juts so that he could retaliate.

Blaise shook his head slowly. "On your own head man…"

But, Malfoy was no longer listening. He was glaring at Harry Potter who was currently holding Hermione's arm, the two sitting very close together. Fire flared in Malfoy's veins and he gripped his knife furiously.

* * *

On the Gryffindor table, Hermione sat in silence eating her toast slowly. Harry sat beside her, watching her eat with a frown.

"Harry Potter," she snapped finally after his constant audience finally got to her. "As entertaining as it must be watching me eat, I'm going to hex you if you don't stop."

Harry grinned, holding up his hands in surrender. "Just waiting for you to actually say something," he laughed, but sobered quickly when Hermione threw him a sharp look. "Hermione, you barely talk anymore," said Harry, softly this time. "There always seems to be something else taking up your thoughts…I feel like I'm losing one of my best friends."

Hermione sighed, but it wasn't in exasperation. She turned to face Harry on the bench. "I'm sorry, Harry," she said sincerely. "It's just…I have so much to think about, and I don't know how to…say it."

Harry frowned. "Is it Malfoy?" he asked lowly.

Hermione glanced round quickly to check no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. When she turned back to look Harry in the eye, tears glistened behind her lids. "I just don't know what to do, Harry," she whispered softly, her voice shaking.

Harry lay a hand on her forearm gently. "Is he hurting you, or making you do anything you don't want to?" he asked quietly.

"No!" Hermione snapped angrily, sniffing crossly through her nose. "It's not like that Harry. _He's_ not like that."

"You really seem like you trust him."

Herione sniffed again.

"Do you trust him Hermione?"

"Potter," snarled a voice behind the pair. Hermione jumped, whipping round with wide eyes to see a fuming Draco Malfoy standing behind them.

"Malfoy," said Harry slowly, staring at the butter knife tightly wedged within Malfoy's fingers. "What do you want?"

Many heads turned along the Gryffindor table in interest at the commotion.

"You're upsetting Granger," said Malfoy lowly.

Harry frowned in annoyance. "Get out of here, Malfoy," he sighed angrily.

"I don't think she wants you touching her," he continued, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I don't think that has anything to do with you," Harry replied coolly. "I'm her friend."

"Take your hand off her, Potter," Malfoy snarled more viciously this time.

"Stop being a Prick, Malfoy."

"Would you like this knife through your _throat_?"

"It's a butter knife you idiot."

"I'm very forceful."

"Right, yeah. You can't even—"

"Can't even _what, _Potter?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply viciously, but Hermione got there first. "Would you two just _shut up!_" she cried, pulling her arm out of Harry's steadily tightening grip. "Draco, you can't order people not to touch me. Harry – just…don't worry about what I said before." Hermione stood up quickly. Her eyes locked with Malfoy's and her heart skipped a beat, her cheeks flushing. "I'll see you later Draco. Bye Harry."

With that, Hermione left the hall, ignoring the many curious eyes that followed her.

Both Malfoy and Harry stared after her for a moment until Harry stood up suddenly, glaring directly at Malfoy.

"Can we talk" he said lowly. "…_alone._"

Malfoy stared back through narrowed eyes. "The last time that happened, Potter," snarled Malfoy so quietly that Harry only just caught his words. "You tried to kill me." Harry's face paled and Malfoy smirked. "So let's not."

With one final dark smirk Malfoy turned swiftly, following Hermione's footsteps from the hall.

* * *

Harry waited in silence. He was hidden beneath his Father's invisibility cloak on the 7th floor. Waiting. He knew Malfoy was in the room of requirement, and he had decided it was time for confrontation. It had proved impossible to get anything out of Hermione since the incident at the breakfast table and Harry was beginning to seriously worry.

So now he had doubled his efforts in uncovering Malfoy's plans. He knew Hermione wasn't stupid. She was definitely not stupid. So she must have some reason behind her as to why she was beginning to trust their arch nemesis.

The door, that was not there previously, opened before him, startling Harry as he wasn't expecting Malfoy to leave the room so quickly; from what he had seen on the Marauders Map, Malfoy had only gone in to the room about five minutes previously.

Harry waited till Malfoy had walked passed him before whipping the cloak off and shoving it in his bag.

"Malfoy," he said quickly, and the blonde haired wizard froze mid-step.

He turned slowly, scowling, to face Harry. "Spying on me _again_, Pothead?" he snarled.

Harry sighed, struggling to remain in good temperament. He didn't want this to turn into a fight. "I wanted to apologize, Malfoy."

Draco stared at him, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "For what? Existing? There's nothing that will forgive that…"

"Shut it, Malfoy," snapped Harry. "I mean for that day in the bathroom. I didn't mean...for that to happen."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's been on your poor little, hero's conscience ever since," sneered Malfoy. "And they think _you_ can take down the Dark Lord…"

Harry's attempts at remaining civil seemed to be slowly trickling away. Or perhaps cascading quickly might be a better phrase. "Afraid to call your master by his name?" he growled, "It's _Voldemort _in case you'd forgotten._"_

Malfoy stared at Harry oddly for a moment before a smirk slipped across his face. "You think you're so brave don't you, _Potter_," he snarled. "The Boy who Lived. But, really it's just stupidity. You've no idea what you're dealing with."

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration. He closed his eyes briefly before continuing, trying to remember his purpose for starting this 'conversation' with Malfoy. "Why does Hermione seem to trust you, Malfoy?" he hissed through his teeth.

When Malfoy didn't answer, Harry opened his eyes. He had a strange expression on his face that Harry couldn't place. "What do you mean?" he asked finally, his voice low.

"I mean, she defends you all the time behind your back, she tells me to stop trying to figure out what you're up to… she says you're different," Harry sighed. "Look, if she wasn't one of my best friends I wouldn't be doing this. But, she's the smartest witch in our year. Probably the whole school. So she has to have some reason to…trust you. I want to know what it is."

Malfoy seemed to be lost in a world of his own. She defended him? She trusted him? Why did that make his heart warm and his fingers tingle? "She trusts me…" he repeated vaguely.

"Yes, Malfoy," sighed Harry in frustration. "And she wouldn't do that blindly. So why? Tell me."

Malfoy's head snapped back to Harry instantly, a scowl reappearing. "Probably because she's not an _idiot_ like you, Potter. What's it matter?"

"If Parkinson started hanging out with me, wouldn't you be a little…confused?"

"See, there's the difference. It's a choice between you and me…so that wouldn't happen."

Harry nearly growled in frustration. How could Hermione stand to be around him? "Look, Malfoy, fine. Whatever, I don't care. I'll just say this –" he paused, his face scrunching up as he grudgingly said the words through his teeth. "It's not too late to change sides…"

Malfoy stared at Harry, unblinking, an array of confused emotions crossing his face. He frowned, looking like he was trying to work something out. The silence was long, but Harry did not break it. He waited. "I don't…understand you, Potter," he said finally and he sounded tired. "Is this you playing hero? Being your usual 'Golden Boy' self, saving others more pathetic than yourself? Well, I can't _be _saved," he was snarling now, and moving closer to Harry as he spoke. "And I won't ever give you the satisfaction of doing so."

Harry kept his face blank, waiting for Malfoy to finish. Then, "This isn't about anyone saving you," he said simply. "It's about you saving yourself. So I'd suggest you think about it." With that Harry turned away, and began to head back to the Gryffindor common room, leaving Malfoy to stand glaring after him on the 7th floor.

* * *

"Malfoy!" the hushed voice came with a sudden hand grasping Malfoy's wrist and pulling him through a door to an empty classroom.

He cried out in shock, but another hand covered his mouth. Heart beating wildly he glared at the culprit.

She had bushy brown hair and sharp, almond eyes.

Hermione just stared at him for a moment, then we he raised an eyebrow, she quickly removed her hand from his mouth. "Sorry," she said quickly, her cheeks flushing. "I wanted to talk to you."

"So you unceremoniously threw me into this classroom?"

Hermione frowned at him. "I pulled you actually." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You're avoiding your problems, Draco."

It was Malfoy's turn to frown now. "What are you talking about?" he said quickly.

"Malfoy," said Hermione sternly. Draco noticed the use of his last name once more. "The cabinet has been fixed for weeks now. You've done nothing. You're avoiding the issue."

"You don't know anything about it though," Malfoys replied lowly, his voice dangerous.

Hermione wanted to slap him. "Stop it," she hissed. "You can't avoid it forever."

"Do you think I don't know that?" spat Malfoy, anger invading his eyes. Suddenly, he pulled back the sleeve of his robes on his left arm. There was no bandage there now. "_Look at it_!" he hissed, "Do you think I don't know what I'm dealing with? These isn't a simple solution!"

Hermione stared at the mark on his arm. Her eyes were mesmerised, they followed the dark, scaled back of the serpent as it twisted sickeningly through the eyes of an empty skull. Evil emanated off the mark like heat off the flat, dead expanse of a desert. She blinked, certain the snake was moving, but then Malfoy shoved the black material of his robes back over the mark.

"I hate it," he said quietly, his voice cracked.

"You need to tell Dumbledore," said Hermione after a long moment, her voice just as low.

"No!" hissed Malfoy vehemently. "I can't."

"You must!" Hermione continued relentlessly. "What else can you do? You can't just keep….doing what you're doing! Even Harry-"

"Oh here we go," spat Malfoy viciously. "_Saint_ Potter…"

"Don't," snapped Hermione. "I know you hate each other, but he has a good heart and he _cares._ Even about yo–"

"Oh I can tell he cares!" snarled Malfoy. "Cares about being a hero and having others _worship_ him." He glared at Hermione, but she didn't speak, she just watched him, a sad look in her eyes. A small wave of guilt washed over Malfoy and he thought of his conversation with Harry the previous day. _Why_ were Gryffindor's so desperate to be heroes? He sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled softly, watching the emotions cross his face. She placed a hand gently to his cheek and was surprised when he didn't knock it away. Instead, he leant into the touch, his tired eyes closing.

Hermione breathed in quickly, stealing herself for what she was about to do. Stroking her thumb over his cheek she moved closer, pulling herself a hairbreadth away from his body.

"I'm not going to make an excuse for this like you do, Draco," she breathed, the warmth of her breath dusting over his skin and sending an unexpected shiver down his spine. "I like to mean these things when I do them…"

Then, before her bright, Gryffindor guts could fail her she pressed her lips softly against his. Malfoy could not describe the feeling of having Hermione Granger kiss _him_. It was something he would have thought utterly impossible. But, it was something that was immensely pleasurable.

Fire blazed between them on contact with their lips and Malfoy couldn't help reacting immediately. His arms looped round her waist, pulling her flush against him while his lips parted to kiss her back. Hermione's hand moved from Malfoy's cheek to run through his hair, her fingers tickling his scalp and sending another shiver down his spine.

He pulled her closer, his hand running up her back while his mouth slanted over hers, eliciting a warm moan from the back of her throat and lighting something deep within Malfoy's core.

He kissed her more viciously, a certain desperation coming over him. He took her lower lips between her teeth causing Hermione to gasp in a way that made Malfoy's blood burn. He moved from her mouth to her jaw, kissing along the smooth skin and letting his tongue taste the expanse of her skin. Something he would have thought sinful earlier that year.

Hermione gripped the back of his neck, sparks of electricity flying within her all the way through to her finger tips and down to her toes. She scraped her nails along his scalp, dragging his hair through her fingers and he growled low in his throat, his lips moving down her neck and biting the sensitive skin.

But, the next gasp that came from Hermione's lips was not heard as another, louder noise sliced through the room.

"_Draco_," hissed Professor Snape so furiously his voice sounded like a whip. Hermione's eyes flew open and she froze. Malfoy, however, merely paused and refused to remove his hands from Hermione's heated body.

"Excuse me, Professor," he snarled. "But, Hermione and I are rather preoccupied."

Hermione squirmed against him, trying to pull away, but Malfoy held her closer; her movements did not help his body at all.

"If you do not wish to receive detentions for the rest of this year, you will step apart _immediately," _hissed Snape, his voice dark with low menace.

"Sounds a little harsh," sneered Malfoy, finally stepping away from Hermione, though he left one arm around her waist. "I don't think Hermione and I were doing anyth-"

"Don't you?" Snape cut in, his eyes flashing. "You can think of no repercussions to this? No punishment worse than detention for this?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "It's really none of your business."

"Leave us, Miss Granger. I have _much_ to discuss with Mr Malfoy," Snape said quickly, not even looking at Hermione. But, Hermione did not dare disobey.

She slipped from Malfoy's hold and quickly exited the room.

"Are you a complete _fool_, Draco?" Spat Snape, his dark eyes glinting with anger.

Malfoy looked up at him coolly. "I can do what I please."

"The Dark Lord does not permit his servants to _do as they please_. _Especially_ not with muggle-borns," Snape continued, his fury actually shocking Malfoy. He couldn't understand why he would be _this _mad. "He is losing patience, Draco. He does not like to keep waiting. Have you given up? Your _'plan'_ has failed?"

"My plan has worked just fine," hissed Malfoy, anger boiling at the slight to his pride. "It's finished," he said without thinking, "I just have to wait for the right time."

Snape stared at him for a moment, his dark eyes attempting to penetrate Malfoy's cool grey. "When will that time be, Draco? The Dark Lord will not wait forever. What is it that you have _finished_?"

Malfoy waited a moment before answering. There was a cold feeling settling in his stomach. He couldn't escape from this, as much as he tried. "I'll do it, _professor_. When the time is right. You can keep your lectures to yourself. I know what I have to do."

With that, Malfoy walked from the room, cold anger in his heart and a feeling of hopelessness plaguing his mind.

* * *

_A/N O.O Not sure what to say today... But, I have to thank you guys SO SO SO SO much for all your reviews, they encourage me so much and make me update as soon as I can! We're like...rocketing up to 300 reviews! That's so exciting! I've never had that many before! So thank you, all of you =) AAnyway, I can't wait till the next chapter. So hopefully you all feel the same :P I'll update as soon as I can!_


	15. From the Astronomy Tower

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 15: From the Astronomy Tower

* * *

"He is behaving like a fool, Dumbledore!" cursed Snape, pacing heatedly before the headmaster's desk. "It's like he wants to die! And doesn't care for the consequences to any of his actions!"

"You are underestimating the boy, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "I am sure he is fully aware of what may happen if Lord Voldem-"

"Fully aware?" spat Snape manically. "Are you completely oblivious _too_, Dumbledore? He has struck up some kind of….affair with Miss _Granger!"_

"Surprisingly I do know of these events Severus, though I do not understand why they are disturbing you so," Dumbledore continued evenly, a small smile playing around his mouth as he watched Snape over the brim of his half-moon spectacles.

"Disturbing me? Draco is sixteen! His occlumency is not powerful enough to withstand the Dark Lord! As soon as-"

"Severus, I'm confused. His occlumency is not powerful enough, you say?" repeated Dumbledore, "Then why is it that you are unable to penetrate his mind? I am sure you do not underestimate your skills."

"Regardless, Dumbledore. You know he has his ways of uncovering secrets. He will find out. And more death will become of it!"

Snape glared at the headmaster before him, breathing a little heavily and Dumbledore stared serenely back. A few moments passed, then Dumbledore spoke. "Ah," he said thoughtfully, "I understand, Severus. The situation reminds you of that with Lily Evans."

Snape released a heavy breath and looked down to his feet. Dumbledore nodded knowingly. "This is entirely different, Severus," he said. "I believe Miss Granger is having a very positive effect on Draco. Give him some leniency. He has had one of the most confusing years of his life this year. He has a good heart, but following his heart is betraying everything he was raised to believe. We do not choose the side that we are born into, Severus."

"He is not choosing wisely right now, despite any of that, Dumbledore," continued Snape with a snarl. "Apparently he is 'finished'….whatever it is he is doing that will lead to your death. He is waiting."

"Waiting for what exactly?"

"The 'right time'."

Dumbldore hummed amusedly. "Well then, Severus. We will just have to wait until that time comes!"

Snape stared at the professor in disbelief.

"Then we may see what his true decision will be."

* * *

Malfoy hadn't been in any classes all day. Hermione could not stop the real of imagined scenarios that could possibly explain his disappearance. The most innocent scenario was that he was ill…the most dire that he had decided to go through with his plan. Whatever the plan was.

Distressed, Hermione skipped dinner and ran straight to the room over requirement, rushing passed the wall three times while thinking of what she needed.

The door did not appear.

She stared at the blank wall, a sinking feeling of despair consuming her stomach and she began to lose feeling in her legs.

She could only think of one reason as to why she could no longer enter that room. And that was if Malfoy had changed his requirements – changed them so that Hermione could no longer enter when he was in there.

Hermione backed up, forcing herself to remain calm. She could go find Harry and ask for the marauders map to check that it _was_ Malfoy inside the room. But, then Harry would become suspicious if she were worrying. Perhaps Malfoy merely wanted a little time to himself, in private. But surely he did not have to lock himself away with the vanishing cabinet to do that…

While Hermione was lost in her thoughts, she did not notice a second person join her in the corridor.

The person was so caught up in their own business that they did not notice Hermione either.

Mumbling to herself, Professor Trelawney stumbled along the 7th floor corridor, her arms full with bags of empty sherry bottles. She started to walk a few time by the wall and a door appeared for her. She fumbled around with the door knob until finally she pushed it open.

"NO!" cried a furious voice from the room. Hermione's head snapped up, witnessing the sight before her. Sherry bottles flew through the air, as did a horrified Trelawney and the very air in the room of requirement went black as pitch. The door slammed shut as if a powerful gust of wind had blown it, Malfoy's menacing cries immediately silenced with the CRACK that echoed through the halls.

"Well, my word!" Trelawney fumed, picking herself up while kicking sherry bottles about with her feet.

Hermione decided to depart – quickly. Trelawney was not someone she wanted to see right now. Not after seeing that Malfoy was indeed in the room. And he most certainly wanted _no one_ in there.

Hermione ran back to the Gryffindor common room, unsure what to do, but hoping to at least find Harry. However, when she got there, he was nowhere to be seen.

Sighing in frustration Hermione walked over to the armchairs by the fire. "Ron!" she hissed at the red-headed boy who was apparently working on an essay.

He ignored her.

"Ron stop being stupid! This is important. Where's Harry?"

Ron sighed, a long mournful sigh, before turning to look at Hermione. "He's in a meeting…"

Hermione frowned angrily, "What?" she snapped.

"With _Dumbledore_."

"Oh," Hermione said in understanding. She sat down, her heart flittering with nerves as a feeling of foreboding settled over her. She stared into the fire, watching the flames flicker and dance within the heat. She did not move to pull any work from her bag, and she did not acknowledge the disgruntled glares that she was receiving from Ron.

Finally, after half an hour, the portrait hole swung open and Harry came flying in. Hermione looked up immediately and took in Harry's distressed features.

Before she had a chance to ask him what happened, and if he were OK, Harry was racing up the stairs to the boy's 6th year dormitories. A few seconds later, Harry reappeared, flinging himself down the stairs, new items in his hands.

"I haven't got much time," he told both she and Ron quickly, "I'm supposed to be getting my invisibility cloak; Dumbldore's taking me with him to get a horcrux." Hermione gasped, but Harry shushed her impatiently. "But I think something's going to happen here. Well, I'm sure of it. Hermione, when did you last see Malfoy?"

"I…" Hermione swallowed. "I haven't seen him for a few days."

"And what happened last time you saw him?"

"Harry, what is this about?" interrupted Ron in annoyance at being left out of the loop.

"Just – let Hermione answer."

"We were in an empty classroom and-" Ron scoffed with disgust and Hermione glared at him furiously. "And Snape came in and wanted to talk to him. He was very angry."

Harry breathed evenly. "Right," he thrust the Marauder's map at the two, and a pair of socks that he had scrunched up in his hands. "Take these, watch Malfoy _and_ Snape. My Felix Felicis is in the socks, I want both of you to take it, and give some to Ginny too-"

"Harry, no!" cried Hermione, "You need this more than we do!"

"No, Hermione, I don't. I'm sorry, but I think Malfoy's given in."

"Why do the both of you know _so_ much about this? While I'm left with _no_ clue!" Ron butted in, frowning from Harry to Hermione.

"Because you wouldn't listen, Ron," snapped Hermione.

"Look," hissed Harry, beginning to become frantic. "I have to go; Dumbledore's waiting. I need the two of you to get along, _please. _Rustle up anyone else you can from the DA. Dumbledore says he has extra protection up….but if Snape's involved in all this than he will know, but at least he won't be expecting you guys to be on the watch."

Harry stood up, looking at both his gaping friends. "Say good-bye to Ginny for me. I'll see you both later."

With that, Harry sped from the room, stuffing his cloak away at the same time.

Hermione clasped her fingers together to stop them shaking and watched as Ron activated the map.

"Well Snape is in his office," Ron said, and Hermione was surprised at his attempt to sound polite. "But…I can't see Malfoy anywhere."

"That's because he's in the room of requirement," Hermione said without thinking, Ron looked up frowning, but before he had a chance to say something, there was a loud screech from outside the window.

Hermione jumped harshly and whipped round. A ruffled looking barn owl sat on the ledge. Hermione stood up quickly and opened the window; the owl held out its leg and Hermione frowned. She unattached the letter and froze.

Ron moved up behind her, trying to see what it was. "Who's it for?" he demanded.

"Me…" said Hermione softly, looking at the neatly inked letters that spelled her name across the parchment. She knew whose hand had written this.

"Ron, do what Harry said, get the rest of the DA. I…I just have to go read this…"

Ignoring whatever Ron said after her, Hermione sped up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, her hands gripping the letter firmly.

She sat down on her bed and pulled the curtains around her. Then, with shaking hands, she undid the seal and unrolled her letter.

It read:

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry. You were right; I can't keep avoiding this. I have to deal with it…so that's what I'm doing. Stay in your dorms. Don't come out tonight. I didn't use my owl to send this because then people would know that it was me sending you this letter…on this night, and that wouldn't look good for you. And the room gave me one to use anyway. I don't know how reliable it is, I think it's a pretty stupid creature – It flew into the window three times before it finally got out, so I hope this gets to you. I can't sign it in case it gets intercepted, but you're smart, Granger. I'm sure you'll know who it's from. Remember that slim little good side of me that you saw…I don't think it will ever be seen again. But, I'm not a hero like Potter. I can't be what you want._

_I'm sorry._

_X_

Hermione could not stop the tear that fell, landing with the softest splash atop the X signed at the bottom of the parchment.

Her hands shook, and there was a pounding in her ears. It wasn't her heart - she could barely feel that; she thought maybe it had stopped. She felt like she was drowning, being crushed slowly by the force of the water as everyway she turned her vision swam and blurred. It felt like a dream. But, a terrible dream. One that was causing her mental being physical pain.

She stood up, unsure what was making her legs move, and carefully folded the letter away in the inner pocket of her robes.

Outside, Ron, Neville and Ginny stood in a small cluster, talking quietly. They all looked at her worriedly as soon as she came out.

"Hermione!" gasped Ginny, hurrying over to wrap her arm around the other girl. "Are you OK? You're whiter than Dumbledore's beard! What's happened?"

Hermione looked at each of her friends vaguely. "N-nothing, I'm fine," she said. "Look, we need to guard the room of requirement. Ginny, you go find Luna and guard Snape's office. Take the map."

Everyone except Hermione exchanged worried glances, but no one said a word.

"Ron, share out the Felix Felicis between you three, then give the last of it to Luna. Let's go."

"Hermione, wait!" But, Hermione did not want to wait. She did not want to stand around. She wanted action; they needed to be doing something. She set off at a fast pace toward the room of requirement. Ron and Neville followed her, letting Ginny go with Luna and the last of Felix to Snape's office.

"Hermione, what was in that letter?" demanded Ron, while Neville looked scared.

"It's none of your business, Ronald."

"It _is_ my business. And you have to take some of Felix. Harry will kill you if he knew you didn't."

"I don't want it. There's not enough."

"Drink mine, Hermione," Ron held up a tiny conjured vile with a drop of golden liquid within it.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. "Ron, thank you. But, no. I'm not taking it. I don't want it. Drink it."

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but Neville cut in. "This isn't the time to fight, guys," he said sensibly, and he sounded confident despite the evident fear in his eyes. Perhaps he could feel the overwhelming sense of foreboding that suggested dark times this night.

Hermione stared at Neville for a moment before saying, "You're right Neville. So let's drop this business and concentrate on guarding the room."

With that, Hermione moved and continued on. She did not stop until they had reached the 7th floor. She pulled out her wand and stood before the wall, ready, it seemed, for anything to jump out.

Ron and Neville stood on either side of her, nervous anticipation thick in the air. Then, when Hermione's attention could not be taken from the blank wall, she found herself being tackled to the ground.

She went to cry a spell, but found liquid forcing its way into her mouth instead. She choked for a second before unwillingly swallowing the stuff.

"_Ron!_" she cried furiously as a warm feeling washed over her. Ron stood up and held out his hand.

"You'll thank me later."

Hermione ignored his hand and stood. "If you die because you gave me the Felix, Both Harry _and_ I will kill you."

Ron gave a weak smile. But Hermione's attention was already back on the wall. But the wall was no longer blank. Neville barely contained his shocked gasp when a door before them opened.

For a second, Hermione's eyes locked on a pair of wide, storming grey irises. Her heart stopped for a moment as he stared at Malfoy. He looked scared…and angry. But, then…everything went black.

Shouts and commotion erupted as darkness overwhelmed them.

"_Lumos!"_ she cried, but it did nothing. In vain Hermione tried to see the others, but there was nothing except noise. Noise and endless darkness. She heard Neville try _incendio_ while Ron attempted _lumos_ again, but nothing would work. Nothing could work.

Someone grabbed her, and she screamed, but it merely pushed her out of the way. She fell skidding along the floor, her sense of direction thrown into nonexistence.

It was all she could do to struggle blindly toward what she hoped was the way Malfoy had run. After what seemed an age of darkness, finally the nightmare came to an end as she reached a light filled passage. Somebody knocked into her from behind, and she turned quickly, her heart thumping. But, it was only Neville, rubbing his eyes as the light threatened to blind them.

"Where's Ron?" she asked quickly, squinting down the overly bright corridor. Malfoy was no where in sight.

"'M here."

Ron appeared, picking himself off the ground. His fingers were bleeding; someone had stepped on his hand. Purposefully.

"I think it's broken…" he said through his teeth, obviously in pain.

Hermione grabbed his wrist and he hissed harshly. "_Episky_!" she said firmly, ignoring Ron's wince as the bones mended themselves.

"Let's go!"

She dropped his hand immediately, running along the corridor, Neville and Ron only just at her heels.

Shouts and cries sounded ahead of them. A fight was in place, Hermione's heart tightened and she ran full speed ahead.

Spells flew around her, banisters breaking and chandeliers shattering. But, she had eyes only for one person, the blonde who had already spotted her. Half the order was here, fighting in the hall against dozens of masked Death Eaters. Hermione understood. She understood the vanishing cabinet. It was an easy entrance to bring Death Eaters into Hogwarts right under Dumbledore's nose.

Suddenly, Hermione felt someone grab her and she was being pulled, noticed by no one, from the chamber.

"I told you to stay out of it! I told you to stay hidden!" hissed furious voice that Hermione could not deny she had missed.

"You would ask me to hide away while my friends are out here?" cried Hermione furiously, her eyes flashing as she faced Malfoy straight on. "How dare you! How _could_ you do this? Bring your _pals_ in here and-"

"Because I'm _not_ the hero, Granger," Malfoy snarled, the grip on his wand tightening. "I'm the bad guy. I have to be. Get out of here before you get killed!"

"The bad guy doesn't try to save mudbloods, Draco!" Tears were muddling Hermione's vision, but they weren't enough to hide Malfoy's angry, frightened, hurt face from her eyes.

"Then maybe this will be my one redeeming action before I rip apart my own soul." Malfoy's voice was thick with hurt and cold anger. Hermione wished she could knock it out of him; make him see sense! She was so consumed with her feelings that she did not see the twitch of Malfoy's wand as he thought _Stupefy_ through his mind.

Blackness hit Hermione unawares and immediately she lost all consciousness. She began to fall, quickly, toward the ground. But Malfoy caught her softly, his arms around her waist. He picked her up and gently laid her in the corner of the room, the shouts and bangs from the hall beside them jolting his heart. He brushed the hair off her face before quickly casting a disillusion charm on the girl. He backed away slowly before he could turn and run full speed from the room.

* * *

Atop the Astronomy tower, Harry stood fallen against the railings, frozen by Dumbledore's immobilizing charm, his face blank despite the emotions coursing through him. He watched as Draco faced Dumbledore, his wand out held while Dumbledore was defenceless.

But, Draco's arm shook. His face contorted with fear and torment.

"I have to do it…" Draco was saying painfully. "He'll kill me. He'll kill my whole family!"

"Draco, dear boy," Dumbledore said humbly. "Do not think that I do not understand the difficulty of your situation. But, there are options. Many options. Come to the right side, Draco… and we can protect you. We can hide you and your mother, Narcissa. When the time comes we can hide your Father too, though for now he is safe in Azkaban. You are not a killer, Draco…"

Malfoy didn't answer, it didn't seem that he could and his arm was shaking almost violently.

"Draco…this is not what you want. Do not hide the best side of you. You are better than this. Miss Granger-"

"Leave her out of this!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Draco's response. "Miss Granger saw the good in you too, Draco."

"Yeah well…" Malfoy struggled to say, and Harry saw his wand arm drop a fraction. "What does it matter? I can't be…I can't be what she…I'm not Potter! I can't be like him!"

"But, of course you're not like Harry, Draco," Dumbledore said softly. "Because you are Draco Malfoy. That is who you are. But now, answer me this. Who is Draco Malfoy? Is he a killer? Is he a servant to the Dark Lord? Or is he a brave man who took the courage to form his own future?"

Malfoy didn't speak; he was trembling all over. His wand in his hand was limp, and his arm dropped further. He opened his mouth pleadingly, about to speak, but was denied the chance as the door to the astronomy tower burst open.

Four Death Eaters stormed through the entry, knocking Draco aside with their sudden appearance.

Harry's heart thundered in fear as he watched the situation, unable to move, unable to speak. He watched as Draco's resolve lessened and lessened. Harry could actually find within himself to feel sorry for Draco. He felt sick as the Death Eaters taunted Dumbledore, and the headmaster replied politely. If only Harry could just move his arm…mutter a curse from under the cloak!

But then, to Harry's horror, just as the Death Eaters were trying to force Draco to kill the defenceless old man, Snape joined the dark crew.

Abhorrence and fear was distilled in Harry's eyes. He watched, ever frozen as Snape pushed forward, knocking Draco out of the way harshly so the boy nearly fell into Harry. The Potions Master raised his wand, pointing directly at Albus Dumbledore's heart.

Fear gripped at Harry's heart and mind as a sharp green light illuminated the dark night. Dumbledore's frail body rose in the eerie air, his old face seemingly at peace, though his eyes, no longer twinkling, were wide. Then, sickeningly, his body fell over the ramparts as death stole his soul and his empty body soared to the ground far below, broken, twisted and alone.

Life came back to Harry harshly, though shock kept him frozen. He stared as Snape and the four Death Eater's began to run out of the tower, but Draco was still before him, horror painted across his face.

"Draco!" Snape's hideous cry pierced the night. "Come!"

But, Malfoy hadn't moved. In this moment, before Harry considered what he was doing, he grabbed Draco by the back of his cloak, before the boy had run down the twisting staircase.

Harry covered his mouth with his hand before ripping off his invisibility cloak. "Malfoy," he hissed, his voice sounded broken. "Do you want to go with them?" he demanded and Malfoy stared at him with wide, pained eyes. "_Do you want to?_!" he repeated furiously. "You can flee with Snape and his hideous friends or you can come with us. _Choose now, Malfoy!"_

Malfoy looked petrified, his mouth curled into an ugly grimace. He looked down the stairs where furious cries sounded as more fighting had broken out, then back to Harry.

Slowly, he opened his mouth to reply.

* * *

_A/N So I meant to get this out sooner...but turns out it took longer to write than I thought. Anyway, 334 reviews! OMG GUYS! YOU'RE INCREDIBLE! I'm so glad everyone is liking the story! :O your reviews are amazing and keep me going. Hopefully...you're not angry with this chapter... =S_


	16. Choices

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 16: Choices

* * *

Harry's hand tightened around his wand, he felt empty inside and wasn't afraid to curse Malfoy off this tower if he chose the Death Eaters.

"Draco! _Draco!" _Snape's voice could be heard from below amidst the bangs and shakes from the battle. Malfoy turned to look Harry straight in the eye, his eyes wide and alarmed.

"Help me…" he whispered urgently, his voice rough and weak. Harry could tell by his face and the emotions streaming through his eyes that those two words had cost Malfoy all of his pride; yet he had said them. So Harry would help him.

Immediately jumping into action, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and thrust it over Malfoy, ignoring the boy's shocked outbursts.

"Come on," Harry hissed, holding his wand out before him and moving through the door first. "And I swear, Malfoy, you try to curse my back, I'll-"

"I'm not going to curse your damn back, Potter! Just _move!_"

Harry didn't delay. Feeling Draco close behind him he sped down the spiralling staircase, only to be thrust into the thick of battle just below.

Curses were flying everywhere, furniture and walls exploding. Harry ducked as bolt of red light nearly hit him, hearing Malfoy gasp behind him.

The Death Eaters were running, they were retreating. Harry just caught a glimpse of Snape's hideous bat-like cloak whipping round a corner and he went to chase him.

But, an invisible arm held him back. Harry cursed furiously, trying to get away from Malfoy's tight grip.

"Are you nuts, Potter!" hissed Draco's voice in his ear. "Leave him!"

But, Harry was not going to let Snape, the murderer of Albus Dumbledore, just run free from the castle. And he was certainly not going to let Draco Malfoy stop him. In one fearfully angry moment, Harry ripped his arm out of Malfoy's grip and bolted from the hall.

Malfoy stared after him furiously. What. An. Idiot. Growling under his breath, Malfoy whirled round and manoeuvred through the frantic hall to an empty chamber he had been in previously that evening.

His eyes scanned the room wildly till they fell on a corner that had something not quite right about it. Running to the spot, he pointed his wand at the slightly obscured wall, muttering a spell under his breath, and suddenly Hermione Granger materialized, no longer disillusioned.

Kneeling by her side, his heart thumping a little too fast in his chest, Malfoy said, "_Rennervate_," quietly. And Hermione stirred.

Mumbling softly, Hermione's eyes fluttered open dazedly. She looked about in confusion, then felt something on her shoulder. She looked at it wildly, but nothing was there!

"Hermione," said a soft, broken voice.

Hermione shoved herself as far back as she could, considering she was already laying against a stone wall.

"Who's there?" she hissed, trying to contain her fear.

Malfoy cursed under his breath, forgetting the cloak he was wearing. He pulled it off, letting it fall around his knees on the floor. "It's me."

Hermione stared and Malfoy for a long moment before finally opening her mouth to speak. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Her voice was hard and not quite the welcoming tone that Malfoy had been hoping for.

"I…well I-" Malfoy stuttered, but Hermione cut across him, her eyes suddenly locking on the cloak around his feet

"Where's Harry?" she demanded, fear and anger coating her voice. "Why do you have his cloak? What did you do to him?"

"I- nothing! Hermione, he-"

"And what did you do to me? How long have I been here? What are you-"

"Dumbledore's dead!" Malfoy shouted, cutting off Hermione's endless accusing questions.

"…wh…what?"

"He's dead. Snape killed him. Potter's chasing him. It's my fault."

Hermione tried to breath, tried not to let the surging panic welling within her to take her over. "The cloak…" she whispered, swallowing deeply. "Why…why do you have the cloak?"

Malfoy squeezed his eyes shut, emotions that he could not cope with taking him over. "He gave it to me," he croaked. "I couldn't…do it…"

"Hermione!"

Malfoy whipped round, gulping in an attempt to keep his composure. Weasley had found them. He was staring at Malfoy in shock, disgust written across his face.

"Get away from her, Malfoy."

Malfoy didn't answer; he wasn't sure what to say anyway. Instead he just shook his head, running a shaking hand through his messy locks. Then, Hermione spoke.

"Ron, he…Malfoy's on our side," she said slowly. Malfoy looked up, trying to meet Hermione's eye. But she wouldn't look at him. "We have to find Harry."

But all Ron had heard was 'Malfoy' and 'our side'. "_That snake is not on our side!_" he hissed in fury."_He brought the Death Eaters here!_"

Guilt stung Malfoy's mind as Ron's venomous voice icily spoke truth. Except…that Malfoy was on their side. Wasn't he?

"Ron," Hermione's voice was cutting. "Drop it. I don't know what's going on. I don't know where Harry is. And I don't want to be fighting right now!" She breathed deeply while Ron continued to glare at Malfoy, but he made no attempt to look at the red-head. "Our priority is finding Harry. He knows what's going on. I…I think Dumbledore's dead."

Malfoy growled angrily. Think? _Think_! He just told her! "He _is_ dead!" he spat, though regretted it immediately as Hermione turned her ice, cold eyes on him.

"I don't know quite what to think of what you say right now," she told him coolly. "I can't trust you."

With that, she stood up, pulling out her wand. But then, another joined their merry band.

"Ron, Hermione-" Lupin started to say, but he stopped abruptly as his eyes fell on the kneeling Malfoy upon the floor.

"It's OK, Lupin," Hermione said quickly. "He's…" she glanced at Malfoy. He didn't look up. "It's OK," she repeated somewhat lamely. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Yes," said Lupin slowly, his eyes still glued to the Slytherin. "I saw him with Ginny; they're going to the hospital wing. Everyone is. We're meeting there."

"OK," Hermione nodded authoritatively. "We're coming."

* * *

The silence in the hospital wing was never ending. Malfoy shifted uncomfortably beneath the scrutiny. Why couldn't they find something else to look at? And, where the hell was Potter?

Somebody was whispering something, and there was a small, awkward cough. And finally, Malfoy snapped.

"Would you all _stop looking at me_!" he shouted with a snarl, glaring at them all. "I don't know what you think it's going to achieve, but I'm not going to do anything but stand here!"

Everyone stared at him, slightly taken-aback. But, Hermione was frowning. However, before anyone could reply to his outburst, the hospital wing's doors swung open to reveal Harry and Ginny's long awaited arrival.

"Dumbledore's dead," Harry said instantly, his voice hard. He looked a mess, his glasses were askew, his hair more unruly than ever and his face was covered in dirt and dried tears.

At first, there was silence. And eerie silence that swirled around the room, slowing time and heartbeats, until finally, the voices started. Some were accusing, some in denial, some were wails of despair and some of lost hope. And then, Ron Weasley's voice came over louder than all the rest.

"It was Malfoy, _Malfoy!_ He's with them!"

Malfoy closed his eyes, waiting for further accusations.

"Ron," Hermione's voice was harsh and made Malfoy's heart leap in his chest. "You've no idea what happened in that tower. You've no idea what's going on. Stop making assumptions until we've heard what both Malfoy and Harry have to say."

Harry nodded at Hermione, but his face remained grim. "Ron, Malfoy is with us. OK?" He stared intently at his best friend, hoping he would understand, but the glaring Weasley didn't seem willing to believe his words. "Snape killed Dumbledore," Harry was addressing the room at large now; gasps of shock echoed though the ward. "He killed him, I saw it, so did Malfoy. And now, Malfoy's in danger, and so is his Mother. We need to send some people to get her away from the Death Eat-"

"Severus?"

"_Snape!_"

"But, Dumbledore said…"

"Everyone!" Harry was angry now, shouting for silence in the ward. "Snape betrayed us. Yes. But, have more things to fix before we-"

"'Ow do we know zat we can trust zis _Malfoy_?" It was Fleur who spoke this time; her beautiful face pulled into a hard, cold frown. Her reasoning was fair enough as she sat, tending to her fiancée's damaged face.

"Look," Harry sighed. "Dumbledore wanted to give him the chance. He should be given the chance. I can't say what happened on that tower. That's Malfoy's choice to share. If he wants to…he can. But, you need to trust me."

No body spoke, everyone was staring at Malfoy, waiting for him to talk. "I agree with Harry," said Hermione loudly. "And I for one trust him. Malfoy doesn't have to say what happened. Harry saw, he trusts him. We trust Harry, so we have to give Malfoy a chance."

Malfoy's heart was beating very fast. He was staring at Hermione, wishing she would look at him. Yet still, she remained stony, looking away.

The conversation continued, but Malfoy was no longer listening. In his mind he was thinking of his father. The anger, the disappointment…the disgust. Suddenly, his arm burned with pain, his veins on fire and he struggled not to cry out. Biting his lip, Malfoy grasped his left arm with his right as he felt like a dozen people were casting _crucio_ on his left forearm alone.

His vision blurred and Malfoy could taste blood spilling over his lip. There was a warm feeling on his lower back and Malfoy realised that someone was holding him, their other hand covering his arm.

That same person was speaking, their voice warm and welcoming to his ears, and suddenly he was being led from the room, the warm hands never leaving him.

"Malfoy…" he tried to focus on the voice. "Malfoy….Draco…"

"It hurts!" he hissed, looking up into the blurry face that was Hermione's.

"Relax…" hushed Hermione, and all Malfoy could think was that she was no longer speaking icily to him. Her hand slid under his atop the robes that covered his mark and finally a little ease washed over him. He looked at her, able to finally see her clearly. She was not smiling, in fact her mouth was in a hard straight line, but her eyes were soft inside the tight edges.

"So what are they going to do to me?" Malfoy gritted out through his teeth, turning away. He felt sick, the pain had subsided to low throbs but as snake-like red eyes and the body of the old headmaster thrust in the air flashed through his mind, his stomach reeled.

"They haven't quite decided yet," said Hermione grimly. "I don't know what to say, Malfoy."

Malfoy snorted, though his eyes showed no humour. "Malfoy again, I see. Well, _Granger_, what do you want me to do about that?"

"I can't trust you."

"I told you that a long time ago."

"I _wanted_ to trust you, Malfoy."

Draco looked up, staring at Hermione directly in the eye so that her heart missed several beats. "Why?" he asked in a hard tone.

Hermione blinked quickly, the familiar feeling of tears welling up heatedly behind her eyes. "Because I thought I…" she broke off. "Well it doesn't matter," she dismissed, breaking their gaze. "We have to work out where to put you now while the rest of us fight."

Hermione had taken her hands away from him now, and Malfoy felt cold. And that now familiar feeling of rot that had settled in his stomach was growing. He snarled angrily. "You mean put me away where I can no longer do any more damage?"

Hermione looked at Malfoy steadily. "Well, yes. You could say that."

Malfoy turned very slowly to look at Hermione once more. "I betrayed everyone today, Granger," he said lowly. "My father will never want to see me again. My mother is in terrible danger. No body trusts me. I messed every fucking thing up."

Hermione sighed softly and looked for a moment like she was going to lay a hand on his knee, but decided against it at the last minute. "Do you want to tell me what happened tonight?"

"No."

"Well then, I don't know why you wonder why we don't trust you," Hermione hissed a little harshly.

Malfoy closed his eyes, bowing his head as hot tears pricked the back of his eyes and he struggled to swallow. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to say what his job had been, how he couldn't kill the headmaster, how he lowered his wand, how he chose, finally, to follow his heart. But, he couldn't get it out. His pride was already severely injured, especially after begging Harry Potter for help, and he could not bear to tell Hermione all that had happened as he knew he couldn't control his emotions. The last thing he wanted was her to think him weak. To know how he crumbled when faced with killing a man. He was a coward. He disgusted himself.

"Malfoy." Harry had joined there little session. Malfoy didn't look up, he couldn't. Harry had seen enough of his weakness; he would not let the boy see the tears in his eyes right now. "Malfoy, your mother is safe."

Malfoy swallowed thickly, and tilted his head to peer at Harry. He seemed to know why Malfoy wouldn't look up, but this sympathy from the Golden Boy only made him angrier. "Before, when your arm was hurting," Harry continued, "I…my scar hurt. Anyway I saw…I mean I know that she is safe. I don't know how…but she knew what happened, or something and Voldemort's angry." Malfoy flinched at the name. "But, she's gone. She escaped before he even came to her."

Malfoy nodded slowly, though this news sent a wave of relief over him making Malfoy realise just how worried he had been. "When we can get into contact with her…the order will find the two of you a safe house."

Harry's voice continued to stream through Malfoy's brain, but he didn't find himself reacting to them. He did not want to go to a safe house. He didn't want to hide away. He frowned, and finally looked up.

"I don't want to go to a safe house," he said almost childishly. He blushed. "I mean, I don't want to hide away."

Harry frowned too, surveying his enemy closely. "What do you want then?"

Malfoy swallowed and looked from Harry to Hermione. Their eyes locked, and Malfoy knew. "Maybe I can help."

* * *

_I know I know! Don't kill me! But, it wasn't like hermione would just let him jump in her arms! Or he when his family is in such peril and he's like gone against everything he grew up to believe... Just give em time :P Obviously our little Draco's not gonna go hide. :P Sorry for the late update, I forgot uni started this week...I actually didn't remember till half an hour before my tutorial was due to start and i was still in my dressing gown, sitting here writing! Anyway, I'm on a roll so I'll update this and continue with the next chapter :D ANd OH MY GOD 54 reviews since last chapter. Holy cow. That's amazing. I love you all. You make me keep writing. THANK YOU!_


	17. An Upside Down World

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 17: An Upside down World

* * *

"Maybe…he could stay at the burrow whil-"

"Absolutely not."

"Oh, come on, Ron. Where do you thi-"

"There is no way that prick is staying in my house while you're off with your parents, and Harry's at the Dursley's!"

"Ron…it's not like he can come with _me _to the Dursley's. Yeah, I can really see that going down well…on _both_ sides."

"And I doubt he would come with me and stay with _muggles._"

"Why don't we all just ask little Draco instead of assuming."

Harry, Ron and Hermione each whipped round to see a smirking, blonde haired Draco Malfoy sauntering toward them.

"But, first…I have a question," he looked directly at Harry. "Potter, how do you know that my mother is safe?"

Harry frowned. "I can't tell you that. Just trust me, she's fine."

"Right…trust you, even though you won't tell me. I see the logic."

"Yeah, well no offense Malfoy," sneered Ron, "but, it's gonna take a bit more than you _jumping on the band wagon_ to gain _our_ trust."

"Excuse me? If I were to do that, I would have stayed where I was. Dumbledore's de-"

"Ok," said Hermione quickly, throwing Malfoy a sharp look. He caught her gaze and held it before she looked away. "Look, we don't trust each other. It's understandable. That's going to take time. But, for anything to work I think we need to employ at least a _little_ bit of confidence in each other."

Hermione breathed deeply, her eyes flickering to Malfoy, but she didn't seem capable of looking at him full in the face. "Harry, I think you should tell Malfoy how you know about his mother."

"Hermione," Harry cut across quickly, "If that information gets out…"

"I know Harry, that's why Malfoy has to tell us something too."

The three turned to look at him expectantly. Malfoy blinked, "Wha…what?" he stuttered. Draco Malfoy actually stuttered. "I don't know anything!"

Ron scoffed loudly. "Right, so how were you planning on helping us?"

Malfoy glared at the red-head furiously. "I can tell you whatever. But, I don't think anything would be useful. You probably already know it."

"Just try us."

Malfoy scowled at each of them. "He's going to take over Hogwarts."

The Golden Trio looked at each other. "Not good enough," Ron said, "We could have guessed that."

Malfoy growled in annoyance. "He uses our manor as a base!"

Harry eyed Malfoy curiously; a hint of something Draco couldn't place in his eyes. "That's reasonable information," he said slowly.

Malfoy's eyes lit up at his and he ploughed on. "And he's…he's got the Minister's murder planned. And it will happen; he's already begun to infiltrate the ministry…"

"How's he planning to get Scrimigour?" Hermione asked quickly, looking at Malfoy finally. His heart skipped a beat as their eyes met.

"I don't know," he said honestly, before continuing with a dry smile. "He doesn't share these things with 16 year olds."

"I have visions," Harry said all of a sudden. "With my scar…I can see what Voledemort's doing or feeling sometimes…That's how I saw that your mother had escaped."

Malfoy stared at Harry. "That's creepy, Potter. I always knew you were weird, but-"

"Shut up, Malfoy," snarled Ron's voice, "Or I'll shove my wand up yo-"

"Ron, it's OK." Harry was chuckling. "Now that we've got that sorted…I think we should work out where Malfoy's going to stay…at least until we're all back together."

"I don't see why you have to go to the Dursley's Harry…"

"Ron, it's what Dumbledore wanted."

"Well, whatever, he's not staying with me."

Malfoy glared at him. "I don't particularly fancy it either, Weasley."

Hermione sighed loudly. "Malfoy, if you're not afraid of living with muggles…you can stay with me at my parent's place; we'll only be there for a short time."

Malfoy stared at Hermione for a moment, then opened his mouth slowly to reply, but Ron jumped in first.

"What? Hermione, no way! No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_. There is no way you are having _him_ alone with you in your house!" he reeled, his eyes wide. "He'll just…he just wants…all he'll do is…"

"Weasley, once you've finished your stuttering about what I'm apparently going to do, perhaps I can answer the question that was directed to _me,_" snarled Malfoy coolly_. _He turned to look at Hermione, nervousness fluttering in his stomach. "I'd like to stay with you," he said quickly, a flash of pink colouring his cheeks.

Hermione nodded briskly, her cheeks warming slightly and she looked away. "So that's settled," she said authoritatively. "Now if you all don't mind, I'm going to bed. And I suggest you all do the same. It's Dumbledore's funeral tomorrow," she finished, as if any of the needed reminding.

The time from then on passed in a blur as everything they knew was coming to an end. The funeral went well, considering. Malfoy wore a hooded cloak for the entirety to avoid the unwelcome glares from students and friends of Dumbledore alike.

Hermione felt as though she were in a dream, like everything that had happened over the past few days could not be real.

"Hermione?" she looked up to see Harry speaking, his voice somehow far away though they were seated comfortably in a carriage on the Hogwarts Express. "Are you ok? We're nearly there."

Hermione nodded dully. "Thanks Harry," she said.

"How are you supposed to even talk to muggles?" snarled Malfoy quite suddenly.

Hermione ignored him and Harry frowned. "Like a normal human being just like the rest of us," He said simply, trying not to let his annoyance show in his voice. They didn't need to start an argument right now.

Ron scoffed loudly. "No one else is normal compared to Malfoy, Harry." He turned to glare at the blonde wizard. "He's a class above everybody else remember?"

Malfoy scowled. "Shut it Weasley. I've just never had to talk to someone who can't use magic before."

"Malfoy it's no different to talking to someone like me who, discounting the present, was unfamiliar with wizarding life," Hermione said finally in a tight, tired voice. "Just be polite if you are able to muster it. _Please_."

Malfoy turned his head back to the foggy window of the Hogwarts Express. Anger curdled in the pit of his stomach. What was he doing? Going against everything he knew? He had never felt so displaced in his life. He had to watch every word he said, and attempt to be civil to people he had hated his whole life. Not even Hermione wanted to look at him any longer.

The dull screech of the breaks sounded outside the train as it came to a halt at platform nine and three quarters, rain splattering the windows to welcome them into dreary London.

The whole Order of the Phoenix was there to see them off, and teary farewells were flooding the station.

Hoping to be forgotten about Malfoy remained silent and to the side of the group. But, apparently Ron was not going to let that happen. He stepped right up to Malfoy's face, glare in place.

"If I hear of _anything_," he hissed lowly, "that you have done to upset Hermione, I will kill you without a single thought. Got it, Malfoy?"

But, Draco stepped away from Ron, staring coldly into the freckled boy's face. "Great," he sneered. "And if I hear of _anything_ that might suggest you have some brains, I'll believe that you guys can defeat the Dark Lord."

Ron growled furiously and went to lunge at Malfoy, but Harry had grabbed his robes to hold him back in an instant.

"Leave it, Ron," he said quickly. "Malfoy," he glanced at the boy. "We'll see you…later," he finished lamely.

Hermione hugged Harry one more time, then grabbed Malfoy's arm roughly. "If you insult my parents or do anything that would hurt them or their feelings I will curse you into oblivion, and don't even doubt for a second that I can't."

Malfoy swallowed this time, feeling a little apprehensive in a strange sense that he had not felt before. Then he realised. He wasn't scared of being cursed into oblivion. He was nervous about meeting her parents!

Astounded into silence at this new realisation, and slightly sickened by himself that he would even be thinking of such trivial matters, Malfoy allowed Hermione to lead him out of the crowds and towards two sophisticated and kind looking people.

Dropping his arm, Hermione embraced her parents swiftly, burying her bushy head into their shoulders. After a moment they all turned to look at him. "Mum," Malfoy was surprised to hear a little stuffiness in her voice as though she was holding off tears. "Dad, this is Draco Malfoy."

* * *

The car trip home was…awkward suffice to say. There was a long period of silence before Mr Granger, the only name Malfoy knew him by, broke it to say, "So Draco, Hermione tells us you're in Slytherin House."

Malfoy glanced at Hermione, realising she must have told her parents a fair few things about him and their previous…relationship of enmity. But, Hermione did not speak up. She was remaining determinedly silent. "Uh , yes Mr Granger. I am," he said. He had come up with an idea to pretend the Grangers were pure blood wizards. Disgusting yes, but easier to be polite nevertheless.

"And I had been under the opinion that Hermione and yourself didn't really get along-?"

"_Honey_," hissed Mrs Granger quietly.

"I'm just saying it's nice to see they have moved past their differences," clarified Mr Granger smoothly.

"Yes," Malfoy cleared his throat. "I'm honoured to be one of your daughters friends. Thank you for allowing me to stay at your house."

Hermione's eyebrows shot into her hair and she stared at Malfoy in shock. He smirked and leant his arm on the door of the car. A buzzing noise erupted close to his ear and cool, harsh wind whipped his face.

Malfoy shouted in shock, falling into Hermione in an attempt to get away from the window he had opened.

"What the hell?" He cried. Hermione's face actually cracked a smile as her parents allowed a small chuckle at the commotion. "Stupid muggle contraptions," he muttered under his breath.

A few moments later after Malfoy had settled back into his seat, Hermion's father restarted their conversation.

"And what are your parents up to?" He asked, not realising what a bad move that question was.

Pain clenched around Malfoy's heart. "Don't taint their names with your tongue!" he snarled viciously before he had a chance to think. His breath came quickly and his heartbeat pounded against his chest and ears, though silence consumed the small car.

"Excuse me?" Mr Granger said in shock after a moment.

Malfoy glared at the back of the muggles head. "They're busy," he hissed. Suddenly Malfoy felt a warmth enclose over his hand. He looked down to see Hermione's hand covering his own. His stomach flipped.

"Dad, we'll talk about it later. Draco's been through a lot the past few days. Please leave it be," she said softly, and Draco tried to catch her eye.

But, she removed her hand and looked away.

The rest of the trip was met with silence.

Before long Malfoy found himself in the spare room of a warm, but very unusual house. He felt uncomfortable despite the cosy double bed he had to sleep in. It was like being in an alien planet. Light came from strange glass bulbs and cords disappeared into walls.

Malfoy sat at the foot of his bed, his head falling into his hands. Everything was so wrong! He felt sick, his missed his home.

The door opened quietly and Hermione walked in. "Do you want dinner?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head into his hands.

"I know this must be hard."

"I'm fine."

"It might do you a lot of good if you talked to me."

Malfoy didn't reply. Hermione sighed in exasperation and irritation. "Fine. Goodnight then."

She turned to leave and Malfoy looked up quickly. "I'm sorry Hermione," he said, his voice weak.

She paused in the doorway. "Yeah…" she said disinterestedly.

"Really," Malfoy insisted, standing up. "I'm sorry. Please, I need someone right now."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. "You're going to have to earn that before I give it, Malfoy," she hesitated. "Thanks for being civil."

With that she left the room, leaving him alone on an upside down world with his bleak thoughts.

* * *

_A/N __Ok so...I'm not sure what to say. Basically I am so so so sorry for disappearing! Life just got in the way. I'm back into it now though and full of fresh ideas! this chapter was already half written and sitting there for quite some time so I hope it's ok, I needed to get it done so I could move on with the story. I guess I was a bit stuck on it.. Anyway things should be much better going onwards now! Anyway, if any of you are still interested in reading I hope you do! I missed you all! Can't wait to keep writing this story to the end with you guys :) _


	18. Coming to Terms

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 18: Coming to Terms

* * *

"Granger!" hissed Malfoy through the bathroom door. "Granger, I need your help!"

"I'll be out a minute Malfoy, just _wait_," replied Hermione in annoyance, her voice a little muffled.

Malfoy growled in irritation. "I don't have much time! What are you even doing in there?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm brushing my teeth! You know, general hygiene?"

"Right," muttered Malfoy. Then, he pulled out his wand, tapped the door knob while thinking '_alohomora'_ and it clicked open. Quickly, he slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Malfoy!" screeched Hermione as quietly as she could while still in shock. She had a towel wrapped around her hair, one around her body and a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

Malfoy blushed furiously. That was _not _what he expected to see. "You said you were brushing your teeth! Normal people do that with proper clothes on!"

"Brushing my teeth is not another way of saying please come in!" Hermione said furiously while glaring at him.

Malfoy swallowed, his eyes flicking from the bottom of her towel that rested halfway up her thighs, and the top that was just above her breasts. His face grew steadily warmer.

"Well, it's a nice look anyway," he said, attempting to hide his embarrassment and smirking a little. "Maybe take the towel off your head though."

Hermione's glare hardened. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's face warmed even more. His lips were all of a sudden very dry, he licked them quickly. He wanted _a lot_ right now. And all of it was standing in front of him with a fierce look on her face. "What do I want?" he nearly croaked.

"For God's _sake_," snapped Hermione. "Why did you come in here in the first place?"

"Oh," Malfoy said quickly, looking anywhere but at Hermione. "Right, your Dad."

"What?"

"He wants me to help with the uh… 'mowing'."

"Ok," Hermione said in exasperation, "great, so go help him."

"_What the hell is mowing?!" _Malfoy snapped angrily. He was getting more and more annoyed at living in the muggle's world. He didn't know _anything!_ And there were all of these weird bits and bobs everywhere! Plugs, Televisions, _dishwashers_. He was sick of it.

Hermione struggled not to laugh through her irritation. "You're going to be cutting grass with a machine, that's what mowing is."

Malfoy stared at her. "No," he said. "No more _f***ing_ machines! I'm of age now, I'll cut the stupid stuff with magic!"

Hermione frowned. "In a street full of muggles?" she said annoyingly. "I don't think so. Plus, it will be nice of you to do it my Dad's way. As we're leaving tomorrow there won't be much more of that." Hermione's voice saddened toward the end of her sentence.

Malfoy hesitated, then moved forward a little, wondering if he could touch her or not. "I'm sorry for what you have to do to your parents," he said seriously. Hermione and he had discussed a few days earlier about how to protect her parents. Removing all of their memories of Hermione, changing their names and sending them off to Australia for a new life seemed best. It was all reversible, but who knows if they'd ever get the chance to reverse it.

He moved his hand to place it on her shoulder, her skin still looked moist from her shower. His fingers managed to brush her skin and the sensation sent tingling feelings through his entire body.

But, Hermione moved away. "Thanks," she said turning her back to him, her voice cool and uninviting. "If you don't mind I'd like to get dressed now," she said. "In private."

"Right," muttered Malfoy regretfully. He cast one more look over her, not being able to stop his eyes traveling down her body, before he left the bathroom again, his own body feeling very warm.

* * *

"Have you packed?"

Malfoy looked up from his bed where he had been immersed in his thoughts to see Hermione standing in his doorway.

"Yes," he said, "are you ready?"

Hermione looked close to tears. She looked over her shoulder and shook her head. "No," she said quietly, her voice thick. "But, I can't keep putting it off. They'll be back from the shops soon…I'll do it then. I've already made the portkey to the Burrow…it's in my room."

Malfoy stood up and walked over to her side. "Do you want me to stay with you while you do it?"

Hermione shook her head.

Malfoy struggled not to sigh, it was his fault she was treating him coolly, but couldn't she understand he was going through the same sort of shit too?

"I know how you feel Hermione," he said, trying his best to sound as comforting as he could. He wasn't very well practiced at it. "And I don't think you want to be alone when you've finished what you have to do."

There was a moment of silence, then Hermione finally turned to look at him. "What happened the night Dumbledore died?"

Malfoy closed his eyes angrily. "That doesn't have anything to do with this," he said quietly.

"Yes it does," pushed Hermione. "You're asking to be there for me, that's me asking to be there for you."

Malfoy gritted his teeth, "I don't want to talk about that night. I don't even want to think about it."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Why Malfoy? You can't just block it out like it didn't happen, if there's anyone in this world you could talk to about it, it's me."

"Drop it, Granger," Malfoy growled, getting increasingly angry.

"No, Malfoy, I won't. Because I can't move past it till I know what happened!" Hermione hissed. "We're not at school anymore and you're supposed to be on our side now! I've stood up for you so many times, but how do I know I can actually trust-"

"It's my fault!" shouted Malfoy very suddenly. "Everything is my fault! Dumbledore dead is my fault! And yet here I am on his side hiding away when everything on that night was caused by me!"

"Malfoy!" Hermione grabbed his arm alarmed, trying to calm him. "It's not your fault that Dumbledore is dead. _Snape_ killed him, not you."

"It doesn't matter that Snape did it," he growled, pulling his arm away "I was the one that tried to kill him earlier in the year. It was my fault Weasley got poisoned and that Bell girl cursed. I brought the Death Eaters into the castle, and trapped Dumbledore on the tower. I had my wand pointed at him ready to kill him." Malfoy was breathing heavily now, emotion swirling furiously within his eyes. Hermione staring at him, her face unreadable. "But I couldn't do it. I didn't want to… I… I finally decided who I wanted to be…and then Snape and all these Death Eaters joined me, and it was too late… Because of _me_, because I hadn't made up my mind earlier! Why the _fuck_ couldn't I have 'changed my mind' the day before and never brought…_them_ into the castle sooner."

He turned away from Hermione, "I'm a coward. I was weak on that tower, I crumbled. And the fucked up thing is that I'm _angry _at myself for not being able to kill him! With everything I had on the line and I wasn't able to do it."

"Malfoy…" said Hermione quietly. "Draco…you need to stop thinking that this is all your fault. And you should be proud of yourself for not being able to kill him. It shows you're not that person. You're not who they all wanted you to be." She moved forward slowly, Malfoy still faced away from her. "You made some mistakes… a lot of mistakes and well," she paused before saying bluntly, "you're just going to have to forgive yourself for that, because otherwise you'll never get past it."

Malfoy shook his head angrily. "Are you serious?" he growled angrily, "Just _forgive myself?_ How the fuck will that fix anything?"

Hermione sighed. "Look, I get that you're angry. I get that you feel guilty and confused. You miss your Mother and you're scared for her too, that makes it worse. Even if you'd…changed your mind sooner, which I'm not sure that you could have, I think maybe you had to learn the hard way, but even if you had, you don't know what would have happened. Snape was still there, Vol-" she paused when Malfoy tensed, "You-Know-Who still wanted Dumbledore dead, I'm sure he had other plans. You can't mull over what-ifs anymore." Hermione hesitated, but when Malfoy still didn't say anything she said, "I think you need to ask yourself, did you make the right decision?"

There was a long moment of silence broken only by Malfoy's heavy breathing.

"Yes," he said finally, his voice barely audible.

Hermione breathed a silent sigh and a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and the sounds of her parent's voices arriving home. Sadness washed over her. It was time.

She looked down the hall then back to Malfoy. She closed her eyes for a moment before saying quietly, "Will you… stay with me while I… do it?"

Malfoy turned around, his face still solemn. He nodded and followed her down the hall.

* * *

"He is _not_ sleeping in my room!" yelled Ron furiously. "That's where Harry will be sleeping and all three can't fit!"

"All three can fit, and all three of you _will_ fit, Ronald," replied Mrs Weasley simply yet sternly, waving her wand so that several saucepans flew out of the cupboard onto the stove. "We're only going to have more guests arrive by the time of the wedding and I _won't_ be moving people about again just for _your_ convenience."

Ron grumbled furiously, his freckled face red with anger.

"Help him with his things, Ron," Mrs Weasley continued, ignoring him, but also not seeming to be able to look straight at Malfoy. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Ron glared at his mother for a moment before beckoning Malfoy to follow him up the rickety stairs. Hermione followed, "I've already put my things in Ginny's room, so I'll help," she said quickly.

Malfoy was just as displeased as Ron. Sharing a room with Potter and Weasley? That would be his living nightmare. It was taking his every ounce of self-restraint not to taunt Weasley right now.

Finally they arrived at the top and Ron led them into the room.

Malfoy stopped, horrified. "This is clearly your wardrobe. Where is your bedroom?"

Ron growled furiously and lunged toward Malfoy. He grabbed the front of his shirt as Hermione cried, "Ron!"

"You little _git_," he hissed furiously. "If you say one more thing about my room, my house or my family I will stick my wand up your-"

"_Ron_," hissed Hermione.

"Hermione!" snarled Ron, "He is the biggest prat alive, we're protecting him here yet he has the nerve to _insult_ my family and-"

Malfoy chuckled. "You misunderstood me Weasley. I was insulting _you_ not your family. Your room's a pigsty. It also looks like it's had a shrinking charm put on it _and _it could fall off the house at any-"

"Arghhh!" Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at Malfoys face. "Make me do it," he growled.

"For Christ's sake," sighed Hermione, forcing her way in-between the two with a hard shove. "Ron, put your wand away and calm down. Malfoy," she turned to look at him, he was smirking, and unashamedly enjoying how close she was to him. "Stop being a prick." She moved away again immediately. "We have more important things to worry about. I'm going back downstairs, I can't stand it up here. Unpack and try not to kill each other would you?"

Malfoy watched her walk out in a huff, almost smiling at the way her hair bounced.

"Stop it," snarled Ron dangerously.

"Stop what Weasley?" Sighed Malfoy.

"Staring at her, it's disgusting."

Malfoy couldn't help but smirk. "I'll do what I like."

Ron growled angrily. "Not with her you won't."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "And what if she wants me to?" he sneered.

This time Ron smirked. "Even you know she doesn't."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and his cheeks flushed. "I doubt you'd know what she wants when it comes to _that_," he snarled lowly. But, then continued before Ron could respond. "Where can I put my stuff?" he said stiffly through his teeth.

Ron glared at him, then pointed to the mattress on the floor squished into the corner of the room. "That's your bed, shove your stuff wherever it will fit over there. I'm going back downstairs."

He walked out, throwing Malfoy one more death glare before Draco angrily threw his bag on the bed before lying down himself. There was a stupid, bright orange Chudley Cannons poster right above him. He pulled out his wand and with a flick it vanished from sight.

* * *

After a lot of tense, quiet discussion, the decision had finally been made that Draco would be in on the plan the get Harry. And he was going to be one of the lucky ones to be disguised _as_ Harry.

This idea did not thrill him. The whole plan sounded flawed. But he was not going to let anyone think he was a coward. Especially not a house full of Gryffindor's. So he, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Mundungus would be the fake Harry's. It was either Mundungus or Fleur, but Mad Eye Moody insisted on Mundungus because the whole thing was his idea. Which _really _made Malfoy feel better; they were following a dumb crooks plan.

The plan was to take place that evening, and Malfoy found himself walking toward Ginny's room to find Hermione. He wanted to talk her _out_ of coming. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Ginny, he grimaced, then entered and his eyes found Hermione immediately.

"Hi…" he said lamely. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hello Draco," said Hermione politely.

"Would you guys like some privacy?" Sighed Ginny.

"No," said Hermione at the same time as Malfoy said 'yes'.

Hermione sighed, "Fine, yes. Thanks Ginny."

As soon as Ginny closed the door behind her Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief. This was the first time he'd been alone with Hermione since her house, in fact it was the most privacy he'd had since then too.

He threw himself down on the bed beside Hermione, looking straight ahead.

"So what is it?" she asked bemused.

"This house is fucked."

Hermione frowned annoyed. "Would you stop swearing?"

Malfoy looked at her surprised. "Sorry," he smirked. "Forgot you were so delicate."

Hermione frowned more. "And there's nothing wrong with this house."

"Well everyone hates me here so-"

"Oh stop wallowing in self-pity," she snapped, cutting across him.

"I'm not," snarled Malfoy.

"Yes you are. If you tried a little harder to get along with everyone, maybe you'd be making more progress."

Malfoy sighed annoyed. "I will never make progress with _Weasel King_."

"Maybe you would if you stopped calling him that. We're friends, and that would have seemed insane a year ago." Hermione pointed out pompously.

"Whatever," snapped Malfoy, "I came in here to tell you I don't think you should come tonight. It's too dangerous."

"Seriously?" said Hermione, annoyed. "You don't know me very well then, do you?"

"Well I knew you'd say that," snarled Malfoy. "And I know you don't like flying. I've seen you on a broom before, back in first year. You hated it. And, believe it or not you weren't very good."

Hermione glared at him dangerously. "Drop this now if you don't want me to turn your legs into tentacles _permanently_. This is for Harry. I'm coming."

Malfoy bit his lip angrily, a flutter of nervousness going through him. "I'm sorry," he said after a while, though it was through gritted teeth. "Next time I worry about you, I won't."

Malfoy went to stand up, but Hermione pulled him back down. "Really?" she said, struggling to hide a small smile.

Malfoy frowned. "Really what?" he growled.

"_You_, Draco Malfoy, were worried about _me, _Hermion-"

"Yeah I get it," snapped Malfoy in irritation. "Yes I am, what's the big deal? You're the only girl that's not an auror that's going."

Hermione's eyebrows shot to the ceiling. "Excuse me?" she demanded. "This is because I'm a _girl_?"

"Yes," Malfoy lied. Of course it wasn't, he knew how talented she was, but he wasn't going to damage his already shattered pride.

"Duel me _right now_."

Malfoy groaned in frustration. "Fine!" he snapped. "It's not because you're a girl, it's because out of everyone in this house and that's going tonight you're the one I actually care about in the slightest."

"Wow," said Hermione sarcastically. "How flattering."

"You know what I mean," spat Malfoy through his teeth. Hermione didn't say anything, her face stony. Malfoy ran a hand through his hair in aggravation. "I care," he said stiffly, "about you."

Hermione felt a very warm feeling flow through her veins. The irresponsible, illogical side of herself really liked hearing those words.

They sat in silence for a minute, Malfoy staring at Hermione's hand resting on her thigh. He wanted to pick it up and hold it in his, but was desperately trying to stop himself from doing so. It seemed stupid to him that he was even still thinking about that sort of thing. _Girls_. Well one girl. Sure they had some kind of _thing_ going on when they were at school, before everything happened. But, that was over now, there were much more important things at hand. He had to stop thinking about it.

And there was no way she would still be thinking about it. He had ruined that. And yet still, this irritating part of him yearned to hold her hand!

Finally, he broke. Screw it, he thought. And suddenly, but slowly he put his hand over hers. It sent a jolt through his stomach, and she looked up at him in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, his thumb brushing over her soft skin, but then there was a brief, sharp knock on the door before Ginny opened it swiftly. Hermione stood up quickly, her hand falling away from under his.

Ginny paused, looking between them before saying, "Everyone's gathering downstairs. They're getting ready to go."

* * *

_A/N_

_Sooo...Hello...long time no see? I'M SORRY! I know, really annoying. Like REALLY annoying. I hate when I get into a story and the person writing it just STOPS before it's finished, really irritates me. So I'm very sorry that I've been one of those. Won't bother you with excuses, my life's just changed very dramatically over the last few years (good things not bad things) and gee time flies. _

_Annnyyway, I'm so glad people are still finding this story and still liking it, that's actually what's made me read it all over again and get back into it. Because I got annoyed myself when I got to chapter 17 and there was no more! ...so yes, I'll try to get another chapter out within the next few days! :) thanks for the continued support and I'm honestly sorry it's taken so long. _


	19. A Deadly Night

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 19: A Deadly Night

* * *

Draco was to ride with Bill on a thestral. He wasn't sure how he felt about that – he didn't know anything about Bill. Well, aside from the fact that he was the eldest Weasely child. At least he knew Hermione was with Kingsley. That settled some of his nerves.

"Do you even know how to ride this thing?" Draco snarled in discomfort as he observed the skeletal horse.

"Just get on it," said Bill sternly, still unsure what to make of Malfoy. "_Harry,_" he added with a slight smirk.

Draco frowned in disgust. He kept forgetting he looked like Saint Potter right now. It was not something he planned on remembering either.

"Shut it," he snarled, getting on the back of the thestral. He looked around and his eyes caught the Harry that was sitting on a thestral with Kingsley. He, that was actually a she; Hermione, gave him a strange smile.

"I've never seen Harry look so surly," she said and Draco frowned even more. That was _not_ right.

"I've never seen _you_ look so ugly before," he muttered making the Harry version of Hermione glare at him. "You could take that as a compliment," he added.

Before she had a chance to respond, the count down was being made and before he knew it, they were heading up into the cool night air.

His currently dark, raven hair whipped his face as the horse launched upward, he gripped the back of Bill's shirt, discarding his pride and his fake glasses pressed painfully into the bridge of his nose.

Then, all of a sudden before another thought could occur, a dark mass swarmed upon them. Chaos surrounded them in the form of Death Eaters. Quite suddenly the night sky was alive with flashes of light while tremendous bangs and screams echoed and haunted the billowing wind. Draco was terrified.

Barely holding himself on to the thestral he pulled out his wand, spinning around dangerously to figure out what was going on, if they were even heading in the right direction.

"Weasley!" he cried, panicked as three Death Eaters came flying toward them, wands drawn. "_Stupify!_" he shrieked and in a flash of red light one of the death eaters went limp and fell from the sky.

Bill had his own wand out, silently casting spells at the other two Death Eaters while steering the thestral determinedly on course. Draco tried to make out the others, desperately searching for Hermione and Kingsely, instead he saw Mad Eye Moody and Harry… that was actually Mundungus soar past them.

And one terrifying, heart stopping second later, Voldemort followed, flying eerily without broom or thestral, dark smoke carrying him along with the wind. Like a monster out of a child's worst nightmare.

The next few seconds happened in a flash. A terrifying flash of bright, green light.

Draco never thought he'd see something as shocking as watching Dumbledore, someone that was seemingly untouchable, die. But, he was wrong. Very wrong.

Not even Mad Eye Moody, who was perhaps seen as even more strangely untouchable than Dumbledore, could survive a killing curse delivered by Voldemort himself.

Dung had vanished, apparated away in a panic leaving Moody open to receive Voldemort's killing curse straight in the face. And in a stomach wrenching sight Mad Eye fell limp from the sky before his body was engulfed in darkness.

Malfoy thought he should be screaming, but no sound came out of his mouth. His face was numb, his hands were numb and even his brain was numb.

_What was happening? How could this have happened?_

But then, he was forced back into action. Another four Death Eaters were on their tail, while Voldemort vanished. They were flying way off course to avoid being cursed off their thestral and Bill was reeling spell after spell at them.

Malfoy continued shouting spells, his wand pointing over his shoulder, between each one swearing under his breath. All the while his head reeling with what had happened.

Malfoy managed to knock another Death Eater off his broom with a well-aimed spell and Bill took two other's out. Then finally they realised the other had dropped off; they weren't being tailed.

They headed back in the direction of the Burrow, much later than when they were supposed to have arrived there.

After finally touching down on safe ground Draco nearly fell off the thestral, stumbling to the ground, his hands shaking. There was a niggling thought at the back of his mind; what if his Father was of those Death Eaters out there tonight? It seemed there were far more Death Eaters than there should have been… had Azkaban been broken into?

"Well done out there," said Bill suddenly, patting Draco's shoulder. His face was solemn.

Draco swallowed, he felt physically sick. He nodded and Bill gestured for them to head inside. As they walked in Draco caught his reflection in the glass of the window; he looked like himself again at least.

As soon as the door opened Fleur had her arms wrapped around Bill, Molly close on her tail. Draco's eyes swept the room, everyone was there except of course Mad Eye and Dung. His eyes landed on Hermione and she smiled at him, relief coating her face. Malfoy felt himself sigh internally with gratitude. She was OK.

Bill pulled back from his embrace with Fleur and faced everyone in the room.

"Mad Eye's dead," he said suddenly in a hard tone.

Someone gasped, and another said 'no!' in a hushed voice, then silence followed. Bill finally broke it to explain what had happened, what they'd seen. His voice broke by the end and Fleur hugged him again.

"It was Malfoy," Ron said all of a sudden, he was standing next to George who was lying down and also missing an ear as Draco had only just noticed. Draco stared at Ron, a snarl forming on his face. "It had to be," continued Ron, "all he needed to do was touch his little dark mark and-"

"It wasn't Malfoy, Ron," Bill cut in before Draco could defend himself.

"How do you know?" demanded Ron furiously. "It would have been too easy for him-"

"Oh Ron," snapped Hermione, "Why would Malfoy summon Death Eaters then still join us as Harry Potter. They clearly had no idea that there were going to be multiple Harry's tonight so he was in just as much danger as the rest of us," she said as though explaining a question at school. "Also, when would he have summoned them? He was with us the whole time, then he was Harry who doesn't have a dark mark."

Ron seemed to be fuming internally, but Bill nodded in agreement with Hermione.

"Exactly," he said, "And I saw his reaction the second we were in the sky, and he didn't hold back on any of the Death Eaters."

Malfoy felt sick again, that sentence bringing up the thought of his Father being out there tonight. He zoned out of the conversation, glad he didn't have to try to defend himself. If his Father was out there, that meant they didn't know what had happened to him on the night of Dumbledore's death. How could they? He had disappeared that night. No one, but the order new he came with them.

Harry left the room all of a sudden to go outside for fresh air, and Draco followed, thinking that was an excellent idea. Ron and Hermione hurried after them. But, just as Draco inhaled his first breath of cool, clean fresh air, Harry doubled over in apparent severe pain.

"Potter?" he said in surprise, but it didn't seem as though he could hear him.

"Harry?!" Hermione's voice came from right behind Draco. She knelt down beside him, and Draco looked at Ron who was still staring at him in anger.

"Problem, Weasley?" he snarled.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Just one," he said darkly.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione was saying in worry.

Harry looked up at them, his face covered in cold sweat.

Ron turned away from Malfoy to look at his best friend. "You look awful, mate," he said, though his tone was still a little hard.

"Not like that's unusual…" muttered Malfoy. Ron glared at him on Harry's behalf.

"Well…" Harry was saying, "I probably look better than Olivander."

He told them about the freaky vision he'd had from Voldemort's mind, seeing him torture Olivander and Hermione panicked.

"Harry, you're supposed to have stopped the visions from happening! They're too dangerous!"

"Hermione," groaned Harry, "It's not like I'm asking for them, I can't stop them from happening. Trust me it's not pleasant for me eith-"

"You're not trying hard enough to stop them! You need to keep practicing your occlume-"

"I know!" snapped Harry. "Ok? I Know that. I need to close my mind, but I'm not going to pretend I haven't seen what I've seen."

"You know…" said Draco quietly after a moment. "If it's occlumency you need help with…I could help."

"Here we go…" muttered Ron.

"How so?" asked Hermione out of pure interest.

Malfoy shrugged. "I'm good at occlumency," he said simply.

"There is no way," snarled Harry before Hermione could say anything. "That _you_, Malfoy, are teaching me Occlumency. I've gone through that once with Snape, it's _not_ happening again."

"I agree with Harry," piped in Ron annoyingly.

"Whatever," sneered Malfoy, "but, Snape couldn't get in _my_ head."

* * *

There was an awkward silence in Ron's room as Malfoy entered. Harry, Ron and Hermione had clearly just been talking about something they didn't wish to share. It was really starting to irritate Draco.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh sorry," he sneered. "Am I interrupting your planning on how you'll take down the Dark Lord?"

The three exchanged glances and Draco raised his eyebrows. "Oh," he said with a surprised sneer. "So you actually _do_ have some kind of plan."

"Nothing that concerns you," growled Ron, he was sitting much too close to Hermione for Draco's liking.

"Ron," said Hermione quietly, and much to Malfoy's utter disgust she placed a hand on his knee for a moment. "You need to calm down."

"What?" snarled Ron, "You think this is normal? It isn't right. Malfoy here with us doesn't make sense!"

"Trust me, Ron it's hard for me to get used to too," said Harry with a sigh.

"Yeah well it's a lot harder for me," Draco snapped, walking across their little circle to lay down angrily on his bed that was a lot more squished now that Harry was in the room.

Hermione looked at Draco for a moment, then turned to Harry and Ron. "Could we have a second in private please?" she said quietly. Malfoy remained stony.

Harry nodded and stood up, but Ron was not happy – as usual. "What for?" he demanded.

"I'd like to talk to Draco alone for a minute," she said, not hiding her slight irritation.

"You're not going to say anything about the… 'you know what's' are you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course not," she snapped. "Just give me a minute."

"Come on, Ron," said Harry "Your mum probably needs help with dinner anyway."

Begrudgingly Ron followed Harry out of the room.

"Yes?" said Malfoy pointedly as soon as they'd left.

Hermione moved to sit next to him. "How are you?" she asked kindly.

Malfoy scowled. "I'm fine," he snapped. "Why, exactly," he said slowly, "do you fancy the Weasel _again_?"

Hermione was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"I can see it, how many times do I have to tell you he's not right for you?!"

"Ok," spluttered Hermione. "Firstly, you can't tell me who's right for me, and secondly, I am not at _all_ interested in Ron that way. Not… anymore. And now's not that time for that sort of thing anyway!"

Malfoy snorted and sat up. "Right, because putting your hands all over someone doesn't mean you're into them."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hermione responded, honestly confused.

"You were feeling up his leg!"

Hermione blanched at the thought. "Are you kidding me?" she snapped, though finally connecting what he was talking about. "He's my friend, putting a _hand_ on his _knee_ for a _second_, is not feeling him up. What the hell is your problem?"

All of a sudden Malfoy put his hand on her knee, staring straight at her. Hermione's heart sped up, and her warm tingling feelings shot up her leg.

"So this is just a friendly gesture then?" he asked in a hushed voice, somewhat huskily.

Hermione breathed in quickly and nodded. "But, I only did it for a second," she said.

Malfoy moved his hand a little up her thigh, his heart beating faster as he did it.

But then, "Malfoy," said Hermione sharply, he hand coming to rest on his, stopping its movements. "I said now is not the time for that sort of thing _full stop_."

Malfoy took his hand away from under hers regretfully. "What about the time in that class room?" he said lowly. "Before Snape found us? You said you didn't do those things unless you meant them."

"Times have changed quite a lot since then Draco," Hermione said quietly.

Malfoy lay back down, disappointed. "Apparently," he muttered.

They sat in silence for a moment, then Malfoy said, "So what are you three planning then?"

"That's none of your business, Draco," said Hermione immediately.

"Thought I was going to help…"

"It's Harry's choice if you are to be involved in all of this, OK?" Hermione said in a hard tone. "What we are doing is between the three of us."

"You still don't trust me, huh?" Malfoy sat up again, much faster this time. "You know my Father could have been one of those Death Eaters the other night. I could have been fighting him and I still did. What more do you want?"

"Draco," sighed Hermione. "I do…trust you. But, not even the order know what we need to do or what we plan on doing. And that's for good reason."

Malfoy watched Hermione through the half light of the one flickering candle in the room. She looked tired. Not so much physically, but mentally. "Right…" he said lowly. "Can you tell me if you're planning on you three leaving together to…accomplish this plan?"

Hermione sighed again. "Stop asking all of these questions Malfoy."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. He always knew if she was getting annoyed with him when she reverted to his last name. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Hermione groaned in agitation. "I'm going to help with dinner too," she said and went to stand up, but Malfoy pulled her back down quickly.

"I'm sorry," he said smirking. "I'll stop prying... but I hope this reminds you of _you_ from earlier this year. Sticking your nose into other people's business. Maybe I could help, you know." He quoted.

Hermione gave a wry smile. "Maybe you could," she said. "But, that's still Harry's decision."

"Great..." Malfoy muttered, "Because that's likely."

"You know," Hermione said knowingly. "I think you and Harry would get along if you tried."

Malfoy's face curled up in disgust. "I don't need to get along with Potter," he snarled.

"Well, I don't understand how or why you plan on helping us if you don't even want to be friends with us."

Malfoy spluttered in annoyance, "I don't need to be Potter's friend! I'm doing the...right thing by being here, that doesn't mean we're going to be best friends all of a sudden!"

"If you want to do the right thing, be on his side, why wouldn't you want to be friends?" Hermione pushed, annoyed. His way of thinking didn't make sense to her.

"Because he's still Saint Potter, he's still a-"

"Don't you dare insult him," Hermione cut in quickly, her tone dangerous.

Malfoy groaned in disgust. "You realise you sound like you're in _love_ with him, you know."

"I'm not in love with him Malfoy," snapped Hermione. "But, I do love him. He's like a brother to me. Just like I love Ron."

Malfoy stared at her, his mouth curled down in a frown. "I've never _loved_ a friend before."

"Well you should try it," Hermione said haughtily. "It's a lot nicer than hating people."

Malfoy hesitated, then said very quietly, "Well, you could say that you're the best...real friend I've had so far...different to my old friends."

Hermione couldn't help but smile a little. "And, is that a good thing?" she asked.

Malfoy's stomach squirmed. "Yeah it's a good thing," he said softly.

* * *

_A/N __Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys! I'll keep trying to get the update out ASAP! :D _


	20. Making Peace

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 20: Making Peace

* * *

"Shut _up_, Potter!" groaned Malfoy, throwing his pillow at Harry's face.

Harry mumbled non-coherently and rolled over.

"Oi!" Ron spoke this time, prodding Harry in the side. "Wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes, his vision blurry. "What is it?" he groaned.

"You were talking in your sleep," said Ron.

"_Again_," muttered Malfoy.

Ron ignored Malfoy. "You kept saying 'Gregorovitch'."

"Who's 'Gregorovitch'?" asked Harry confused.

Malfoy grabbed his pillow back, covered his face with it and lay back down with a groan. He did not come back out till they'd stopped talking about this stupid, 'Gregorovitch' and Voldemort. He'd already heard that name too many times this morning.

Ron had just given Harry a gift for his birthday (a book called _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_) and for some bizarre reason Malfoy felt bad that he didn't have a gift for Harry.

"I wouldn't be taking _Weasley's_ advice on women if I were you," he interjected as Ron explained how the book had helped him.

Ron's face reddened furiously, but Harry just grinned. "Ron, lighten up," he said light-heartedly, he didn't want another fight between the two again this morning. "Malfoy's joking, and it's not like he knows how to charm _anyone_."

Malfoy smirked. "And you would know, would you?"

"I can't believe I have to share a room with this _git_," muttered Ron darkly.

Malfoy pointed at the mirror, just visible framed by bright orange posters. "You should be used to it," he sneered. "You've been doing it your whole life."

"Right," snapped Ron, "That's it. You're sleeping in the attic with the f'ing ghoul."

"Oh no, Mum, please don't make me!" Malfoy teased sarcastically in a girly voice.

Ron stood up, his hands clenching into fists. "Help me out here, Harry," he growled angrily.

Harry sighed. "Ron, drop it. Is it really a big deal?"

Ron looked at him as though he had just killed his favourite pet.

"I'm just saying, maybe we should try to get along more." He looked at Malfoy, "_All_ of us." He said pointedly. "I know it's weird, and feels wrong…and definitely isn't easy. But, what's the alternative?"

Ron continued to glare at him. "You realise you sound just like Hermione right now? With her…inter-house co-operation bullshit?"

Harry struggled not to sigh. "We're not at school anymore Ron. It's different now, and maybe she had a point anyway."

Ron seemed to swallow something very large in an attempt to compose his face without a scowl. "Because it's your birthday Harry, I'll drop this." He said roughly. "But, tomorrow if he starts his shit up again…" Ron turned to glare at Malfoy. "I'm not going to take it." He headed to the door. "I'll see you down at breakfast."

As the door closed, both Harry and Malfoy stood up. There was an awkward silence for a moment. Then Malfoy cleared his throat,

"So," he drawled. "Happy birthday Potter."

Harry frowned. "I meant what I said before," he said in a hard tone.

Malfoy yawned. "Which bit?" he said disinterestedly as he gathered up some clothes to change into.

Harry stepped forward suddenly, grabbing Malfoy by the shoulder. "About getting along," he hissed, "I'm trying to help you, and in doing that I'm creating a wedge between my best friend and I. And I don't like doing that, nor do I want to do that."

Malfoy stared at him in surprise. But, Harry hadn't finished yet. "I get that's it's hard for you too, but if you actually want to be on this side, on _our_ side…then you're going to have to _try_ and make friends. Or at least _peace_."

"And you think that will work?" snarled Malfoy lowly.

"What do you mean?" snapped Harry, taking his hand off Malfoy's shoulder.

"Do _you_ want to be 'friends' with me?" This question caught Harry off guard, he opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't think of what to say. It felt too weird to say 'Yes'. "See?" continued Malfoy. "I'm Draco Malfoy, no matter what I do that's still who I am. Who in this house would want to be friends with me?" he spat.

Harry sighed angrily. "Hermione does, she has for ages and believe it or not I do too Malfoy."

The last part took Malfoy aback. "Really, Potter?" he sneered. "_Me_, after everything?"

Harry shook his head annoyed, "Take it or leave it Malfoy." He said simply. Then he turned to change out of his pyjamas.

Malfoy glared at the back of his head for a minute before finally changing himself. It annoyed him that Potter was such a… forgiving guy. It was so much easier to hate him when he wasn't trying to be his friend. But then, what reason did he have for hating Potter anyway? Old rivalry?

He heard the door to the bedroom open and close as Harry left. He shook his head angrily and shoved his hands in his pockets. Fine, he thought. He would _try_ to make peace. Well he'd at least try to stop winding up Weasley every chance he got…as fun as that was.

So with a surely look on his face, Malfoy followed Harry out the door.

* * *

"Mrs Weasley?" said Malfoy awkwardly. He was standing in the kitchen, attempting to stay out of the way of various flying vegetables and crockery.

Molly turned around in surprise. "Oh," she said when she saw Malfoy. He and she hadn't been alone before, nor had they ever had a conversation. "Draco, what is it dear?" Her tone was a little hard, but still kind.

Malfoy was surprised at being called 'dear', especially by Ron Weasley's mum. He swallowed nervously. "I just wondered if I could help in any way?" he asked.

Molly blinked, surprise still coating her face. "Why, uh, yes dear, that would be lovely." She said quickly, very frazzled. "Would you mind taking those plates to the table outside? And setting up the crockery?"

Malfoy looked at the huge stack of plates. This was a house elf's job! "Right," he said after a moment, making sure not to sound displeased. He went to pull out his wand, but Molly interjected.

"Oh, if you don't mind dear, could you just carry them? It's just too busy out there and I'd rather we didn't have an accident." Her mind was on Fred and George when they had precariously sent plates and knives flying to the table.

Gritting his teeth, Malfoy picked up half the pile of plates. "Of course," he said politely.

On his way to the table in the garden he was accosted by Fred and George.

"Well looky here!" said Fred grinning. "Grandiose Mr. Malfoy is doing some _work!_"

"Don't drop them!" piped in George, casting a little gust of wind from his wand so that the plates wobbled dangerously.

"Quit it," snarled Malfoy furiously, steadying the swaying pile of plates.

The two twins laughed. "Steady on, Malfoy," grinned Fred. "Just having a little fun!"

"Yeah," Agreed George, "No need to be so mad!"

Malfoy glared furiously in front of him, refusing to give up so soon on his new found 'politeness'. He had just carried all these plates for Christ's sake!

"Don't you two have anything better to be doing?" he said through his teeth.

Fred and George looked at each other, then said in harmony, "Nope!"

"Draco?" Hermione's voice said in surprise, Malfoy couldn't have been happier to see her. "What are you doing?"

Finally Malfoy could put the plates down on the table. He turned around, ignoring Fred and George. "Helping Mrs. Weasley," he said stiffly.

Hermione beamed and Malfoy was taken aback. She had never smiled at him like _that_ before. Malfoy could not deny how beautiful her smile was.

"That so nice of you!" she said and Malfoy felt elated. Then she turned to Fred and George suspiciously. "And what are you two doing?" she demanded not unlike Professor Mcgonagall.

"Nothing," said Fred innocently.

"Just chatting to Malfoy," shrugged George.

"Hmm," Hermione said knowingly, "Well Tonks and Remus just got here."

"Brilliant!" they both said, and with that they ducked off to say hello.

Hermione smiled warmly again at Malfoy. "I'm glad you're trying," she said happily.

Malfoy felt his stomach flip with nerves, something about her treating him so sweetly, almost as though she was proud of him, was making him feel very flustered.

"Er…" he said, then blushed and mentally shook himself. "Yeah," he said in an attempt at his usual drawl. "Well, why not?"

"Come on," said Hermione still smiling, "I'll help you with the rest."

Once all the setting up had been done, they were all ready to start feasting on the delicious meal Mrs Weasley had prepared, all they were waiting for was Mr Weasley.

Molly had just suggested they might need to start without him when a patronus came shooting through the air like a silvery shooting star, stopping by the table. It was Mr Weasley's patronus warning them he was on his way… accompanied by the Minister for Magic.

Hermione grabbed Malfoy by the arm very suddenly. "I don't think he should know you're here," she said quickly, looking him in the eye.

Malfoy nodded, though he was very curious as to why the Minister would be stopping here tonight. He ducked inside quickly, heading to Ron's bedroom where he would hide in the attic if need be. Remus and Tonks quickly sped off through the yard, not wanting to be seen either.

Malfoy sat brooding in the room for a while, till finally he heard raised voices down stairs.

"Fuck it…" he mumbled under his breath. Curiosity getting the better of him he scurried downstairs, pausing outside the living room to eavesdrop. Though he wasn't the only one, it looked like Scrimgeour and Harry had been having a heated discussion, Ron and Hermione by his side. Draco felt a little pang of jealousy at the sight. He'd have liked to be a part of that little group.

As soon as Scrimgeour had left, the party resumed, the topic of conversation solely on the items Scrimgeour had brought. Items that were left for the trio in Dumbledore's will.

Malfoy sat next to Mr Weasley at the table and on the other side, much to both of their displeasure, Ron. Malfoy ate in silence, Ron's back was to him anyway as he chatted vigorously to Harry beside him. Then, taking him by complete surprise, Mr Weasley spoke to him.

"So, uh Draco," he said awkwardly, giving him a small, polite smile. "How are you doing? Settling in?"

Malfoy swallowed his mouthful quickly. Shocked that this man who he'd insulted so many times behind his back was talking to him in such a friendly way. "Oh," he said blankly. "I…OK, I guess." He said lamely.

Mr Weasley nodded, but didn't say anything else. Malfoy hesitated then said, "So, uh how's work?" he asked nervously.

This time it was Arthur's turn to be surprised. "Oh, well it's er, stressful at the minute. But, good, yes good."

Malfoy nodded. "It would be very interesting what you do," he said quite truthfully. Since living in a muggle's house he had a new found respect for Mr Weasley's interests in their bits and bobs. They truly were the weirdest things Malfoy had seen in his life. And he was a wizard!

Mr Weasley's eyebrows rose up his stress lined forehead. "It is," he agreed. "Just today I was experimenting on this thing called an _'air conditioner_'!" Mr Weasley said, seeming more relaxed. "It _conditions_ the air to make it cool!"

"Oh!" Malfoy said remembering, "Yeah I've seen one of those, The Grangers have one, _weird_ looking thing…"

Malfoy and Mr Weasley continued for about half an hour in conversation about muggle artefacts much to Ron's utter shock when he realised what was going on. Hermione had to grab his arm from across Harry to stop him from butting in to their conversation in anger.

"Ron," she hissed, "he's not doing anything wrong!"

"He's trying to worm his claws into my family!" Ron hissed back.

"Give him some credit, Ron," Harry interjected. "All he's doing is chatting." Harry was quite pleased to see that Malfoy was showing some more effort, now he just needed Ron to calm down. "Look," he continued when Ron still looked pissed. "Let's help clear off, then head to the room. I want to look at these things Dumbledore gave us more closely."

Ron nodded begrudgingly in agreement.

When the final dishes were finished the family began to head their separate ways to bed, tomorrow was the big day after all. Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped on the stairs when they realised Malfoy would be in the room too when they discussed Dumbledore's will.

Harry looked at Malfoy who was behind them. "What?" Malfoy demanded defensively.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione. "Er, nothing," said Harry, "we were just going to talk about a few things."

Malfoy sighed angrily. "Right, you want me to clear off. Fine." He turned around to walk back down the stairs, seriously irritated.

"Wait," said Harry quickly and Ron looked at him sharply. "You can come, it's not a big deal."

Malfoy turned back and raised an eyebrow. Ron's mouth was wide open, Hermione was smiling a little and Harry's face was serious. Malfoy shrugged, "whatever." He said, moving to follow them back up the stairs, trying to hide his bizarre feelings of happiness at being included in this.

* * *

The next morning everyone was quite tired. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Malfoy had stayed up quite late trying to work out what the words, _'I open at the close' _on Harry's snitch meant. No one brought up the horcruxes, not wanting to share that with Malfoy quite yet. And as bizarre as it had seemed brainstorming with Malfoy, they managed to get through the night without an argument.

However, that was not to last long.

Malfoy suddenly burst into Ginny and Hermione's room. Both girls looked at him startled. They were doing their hair and Malfoy was taken aback for a moment at how stunning Hermione looked.

He stared at her open mouthed for a moment and she blushed.

"Yes, Malfoy?" said Ginny pointedly.

He remembered why he was there and immediately scowled. "Granger!" he fumed. "You said: give them a chance, try to be nice and it will all work out!"

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Umm, yes?" she said slowly, confused. "And it is, isn't it?"

"No!" snarled Malfoy. "No it isn't. I have to go to this stupid wedding today disguised. Potter is going as 'Cousin Barney' and those devil twins so nicely found me a good disguise too. Want to know _who?!_"

Ginny stifled a giggle and Malfoy glared at her. "I'll be back in a moment!" she said, ducking out of the room. She knew exactly what Fred and George had done, and thought it quite amusing.

Hermione hesitated. "Um, who?" she asked tentatively.

"_Cousin Bernadette!" _He cried.

Hermione had to hide a smile. "Oh, Draco calm down! That's what Fred and George do, OK? They play practical jokes."

But, Malfoy was not going to calm down. He, Draco Malfoy, would _not_ go to this wedding as a red headed, ten year old muggle girl pretending to be part of the Weasley family!

"I am not going as a _girl_," he hissed furiously.

"It's not like anyone is going to know. You can't go as yourself, it's too dangerous if people know you're with us!"

Malfoy fumed silently for a moment. "I can't believe you want me to be friends with these people!" he stormed finally.

Hermione smiled. "You should look at it from the bright side!" she said brightly. "If they actually didn't like you they would probably have taken hairs from an animal. This shows you're making progress!"

Malfoy stared at her, not blinking. "You call _this_ progress?" he spat.

Hermione nodded, then she turned back to her mirror to continue doing her hair. "I'm sure she's quite pretty," she said after a moment with a small smile.

Malfoy scowled. "They are going to have to get me someone else's hair," he stated.

Hermione sighed. "Draco," she said. "She was probably the only other red head around and it's easier to disguise you as a Weasley. Plus, it's too late now. The wedding is in an hour."

"Then I'll stay in the house."

Hermione looked at him sadly through the mirror. "Please come, Draco." She said.

These three simple words succeeded in calming Draco down, as well as making his stomach do somersaults.

Malfoy paused, breathing heavily still from his fading anger. He ran a hand through his hair roughly, Hermione watching him the whole time, her cheeks a little flushed. "Fine…" he said finally. "I'll come...only if it will please you."

Hermione couldn't help the smile that stretched up her cheeks, nor the warm blush that spread across her face. "It will," she said softly.

Malfoy continued to stare at her in the mirror, mesmerized by her hand movements as she created sleek, elegant curls with her hair. "You look beautiful," he said all of a sudden, not even realising what he had said till after he said it.

He flushed furiously, his eyes wide. He had never paid her an actual compliment before. Usually they were tied on to an insult. She looked straight back at him, her cheeks positively glowing.

Malfoy cleared his throat quickly. "I have to go," he said quickly. "You know," he continued, trying to be very casual, "go turn into a girl and all that…"

He turned to leave the room, heart thumping madly. He shouldn't be panicking, it wasn't a big deal. He paid her a compliment, who cares?

"Wait!" Hermione said suddenly, standing up. Malfoy stopped and turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Thank you." She said quietly, smiling at him. He would never get over the feeling it gave him when she smiled at him. It was something he never wanted to end.

Malfoy smiled back, in a way that he rarely smiled. It wasn't a smirk, it wasn't smug at all. It was tender. Then he quickly left the room, shutting the door with a snap.

* * *

_A/N Thanks for all the reviews, follows and fave's guys! I'm so glad you're still liking my story! I'll have more dramione stuff happening I promise, I just don't want to rush it so that it feels real! :D (plus the thrill is in the chase, right?)_

_Anyway, thanks again! I'm already writing the next chapter so, should be out soooooon! Yay! :D _


	21. The Wedding

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 21: The Wedding

* * *

"Come on then Bernadette," crooned Fred sweetly, a huge grin plastered on his face as he, George, Harry (AKA Cousin Barney), Ron and Malfoy waited around the large, white marquee to escort guests into the wedding.

Harry was currently disguised as a plump redheaded boy a few years younger than himself. Whereas Malfoy was a very young, perhaps 10 years old, girl with bright red hair and a freckly face that was currently balloon red and scowling.

"Yeah, lighten up sweet cheeks!" George grinned pinching Malfoy's cheek.

Malfoy slapped his hand away furiously. "Don't touch me!" he snapped sounding like a very typical, grumpy little girl.

The four of them burst out laughing and Malfoy bristled outraged. He couldn't believe he had decided to do this just because Hermione had asked him to. What. An. Idiot.

Finally, the twins wandered off and Hermione joined them. Ron complimented her as soon as he saw her.

"You look great!" he said, a pathetic compliment in Malfoy's books. But, his anger was soon turned towards Aunt Muriel who apparently had told Hermione she had skinny ankles and bad posture! He was going to find her and give her a piece of her own medicine!

Hermione smiled at Malfoy with a giggle. "Stop looking so grumpy," she said, "People will know it's you just from your expression!"

Malfoy's scowl darkened, "I don't give a flying fuck about what people think," he growled, but instead sounded like a spoiled, bratty child.

Ron and Harry laughed, but Hermione seemed shocked at hearing such foul words come from a young girl's mouth, even though she knew it was Malfoy.

"Watch your language," she whispered appalled. "You're a young lady right now, act like it!"

Ron chuckled even more. "Best day of my life…" he muttered, grinning joyously.

However he soon lost his enthusiasm when Victor Krum sauntered up to their little group.

"Victor!" screeched Hermione, dropping her little, beaded purse in surprise. Malfoy immediately bent down to pick it up for her, frowning at the loud clunk it made and all the time shooting death glares at Krum as he _too_ proceeded to compliment her.

Hermione took it off him with a quick thank you then turned to Victor, "How are you?" she asked flustered.

"Why are you here?" demanded Ron before he could answer, scowling at the invitation as though it were faked. Malfoy had never been in more agreement with Ron.

"Fleur invited me," he said, raising his thick, dark eyebrows.

"'_Fleur invited me_'," mimicked Malfoy nastily, sounding again like a whiny child. "Well why don't you go take your seat in_ her_ section then!"

Krum looked very taken aback and so Harry, that is to say Cousin Barney, quickly took him by the arm, out of harm's way, to his seat.

Hermione was blushing, and found it slightly amusing that Malfoy was being blatantly jealous. However, she composed herself and looked at Malfoy sternly, finding it difficult not to treat him like a child when he looked like one. "Don't be so rude!" she snapped, though barely hiding a small smile, before walking away briskly toward her own seat.

Ron seemed to be struggling internally with something. "You know it's obvious you have a thing for Hermione," he said suddenly, a weird smile ghosting his lips.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and scowled. "Fuck off, Weasley."

"You know what else is obvious?" continued Ron, smirking now. "The fact that she's not into _you_ at all." He said smugly.

This caused an eruption of fury to bubble in the pit of Malfoy's stomach. "I find it amusing that you think I care," he hissed, his face redder than Ron's had ever been. "Like I said before: Fuck. Off."

And with that he walked off, fuming at how much smaller his steps were right now.

* * *

"Hey Potter," said Malfoy, the drawl was familiar, the girls voice was out of place. He sat down beside him, slumping slightly in the chair.

Harry was watching Ginny depressingly as she danced happily and care free on the dance floor. But, he was also in shock at the news he'd just found out about Dumbledore. There was so much that he didn't know, so much Dumbledore _should_ have told him!

Harry glanced at Malfoy. "Hey," he said glumly.

"Why'd you ditch her if you still want to be with her?" asked Malfoy following Harry's line of sight.

Harry sighed. "So that Voldemort," Malfoy stiffened at the name, "doesn't use her to get to me like he did Sirius."

"Ah." Malfoy said, "That's rough."

Harry looked at him surprised. "Yeah…" he agreed.

Malfoy looked back to the dance floor, and to his utter horror saw that Hermione and Ron were now dancing too. "Euugh," he spat, scowling immediately. Harry looked at him again, then at Ron and Hermione.

He hesitated, wondering whether or not he should broach this topic. He knew Malfoy and Hermione did have something… he'd walked in on them that time in the prefects lounge. That was an image he would unfortunately never forget. But, he didn't know if Malfoy had legitimately… _fancied_ Hermione.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry said, "So do you…er, still-"

"What?" snarled Malfoy darkly, cutting across him, his little girl face cross.

"Well…I dunno…fancy her?"

Malfoy's eyes shot up his forehead and he turned to look at Harry, more surprised than mad that he'd even said that. "Who?" he said, acting nonchalant.

Harry gave him a look. "You know who, Malfoy. _Hermione._"

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking back at Hermione dancing. "I dunno," he snapped, "I mean, _no_. Why would even ask that?" Malfoy spluttered angrily.

Harry blanched. "Gee, couldn't be because of that time in the prefects lounge when-"

Malfoy cut across him quickly. "Ok! I get it." He snapped, but it was too late. His mind was suddenly full with the memory of Hermione so close to him, his arms wrapped around her waist…her breath tickling his face, her lips softly kissing his own. Then the tender kiss would turn into something faster and deeper. His body would warm and his tongue would battle hers in a fierce fight for dominance. Malfoy groaned, putting his head in his hands. His face felt very warm, but regret filled his eyes. Would he ever get the chance to feel that again? "Even if I did," he snarled, not looking at Harry. "What would it matter? She's fully into _Weasley_ right now isn't she?"

Harry almost laughed. "That was a long time ago," he said, but Malfoy didn't respond. "Oh come on Malfoy, they're just dancing as friends, they're not even close to each other, plus it doesn't even look like she's enjoying herself."

Malfoy perked up at this, though he tried to hide it. He shrugged, "maybe…" he said. He paused, then continued, "What's Weasley doing then? What happened to that girl…_Brown_, I thought they were together?"

Harry did laugh this time. "That ended a while ago," he said quite fondly, very thankful that Ron had stopped that… face sucking relationship.

Malfoy groaned angrily. "So now, what? He just jumps back on to fancying Hermione like nothing ever happened!"

Harry couldn't believe he was even having this conversation with Malfoy. It was like the world had been turned upside down _and_ inside out. "You and Ron are never going to get along, are you?" he sighed.

Malfoy snorted. "Like there was ever a chance in hell there."

"Well, we're talking aren't we?"

Malfoy paused as if only just realised that himself. "Great," he said, "way to go and weird things up, Potter."

Harry shook his head bemused and they went back to sitting in silence for a while. Harry was trying to figure out how he felt about Malfoy crushing on Hermione. He decided it was non of his business; he did not want to know.

Malfoy seemed to be mulling over something. He glanced at Harry, then said slowly, "Potter…"

Harry looked at him. "Yes?" he asked.

Malfoy scrunched his face up as if in pain. "I wanted to say… thanks," he said, really struggling to get his words out.

Now Harry was amazed. "Er…ok. For what exactly?"

"For…that night. On the tower. Just… thanks for not telling anyone about it and…" he hesitated, then looked Harry full in the face. "Thanks for… helping me."

Shock could be the only emotion to explain how Harry was feeling right now. Incredulous would work too. He tried to compose himself quickly. "Oh," he said, his surprise obvious. "Yeah…er, no worries…" he said lamely. What else could he say?!

Malfoy nodded, and turned away again. Harry was in too much shock to be able to continue conversation, Malfoy had just _thanked_ him. _Malfoy!_

They sat in silence for a while before Hermione came and joined them, sitting down and rubbing her feet. "I simply can't dance anymore!" she said breathlessly.

"Good," grumbled Malfoy darkly, more to himself than anyone else, but Hermione heard him.

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry, looking around.

"Oh, I think he went to get a few butterbeers."

Harry stood up, looking around the room for Ron and Malfoy leaned in toward Hermione quickly. "You said now wasn't the time for _that_ sort of thing!" he whispered vehemently, even though he and Harry had just talked about this.

"I wasn't doing _that_ sort of thing!" Hermione whispered back angrily. "I was just _dancing!_"

Malfoy snorted. "Weasley won't see it that way."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Draco?" Hermione said in exasperation, "He and I are _just friends_."

"You don't need to tell _me_!" snapped Malfoy. "Tell _him!_ You're leading him on."

But before they could speak any more of this touchy subject, silence fell over the room as a sleek, graceful patronus of a lynx glided in.

_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming. _

_They are coming_

_They are coming_

The last words seemed to echo around the marquee in eerie silence until finally panic broke loose.

Hermione grabbed Malfoy's arm and Harry's. "We need to find Ron!" she cried, looking desperately around the room.

"Ron!"

"Ron, _Ron!_"

"Oh where _is _he?"

Then finally, Ron appeared out of the ruckus and in seconds had grabbed onto Hermione's arm.

Before Malfoy comprehended what was going on, he felt himself twisting on the spot, vanishing into darkness.

Or… vanishing onto a London Street as it would seem.

He looked around frantically, expecting to see Death Eaters coming at them, but there were only muggles walking busily around, minding their own business.

"Walk, just walk!" Hermione was saying frantically, her hands buried deep inside her beaded purse.

"What's going on?" said Ron, "where are we?"

"Tottenham Court, first place I thought of, _keep walking!_"

Harry started cursing himself for not bringing his invisibility cloak with him, however Malfoy was feeling elated that she'd brought _him_ with them.

"…undetectable extension charm," Hermione was saying, explaining how she had everything they needed in her tiny purse. "I thought it best if we were prepared. I just had a feeling…"

"You are amazing," said Harry seriously. They turned off the road suddenly to a quiet back street.

"Quick, put these on." Hermione passed them each out their clothes, but Ron frowned as he put his on.

"You packed for _Malfoy_ too?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, now? Really?"

Ron scowled, but got dressed in silence. "My stupid clothes don't fit!" Malfoy muttered angrily, pulling what looked like very baggy jeans onto his still petite, feminine body.

"Draco, I think you should go under the cloak with Harry," Hermione told him, trying not to smile at how ridiculous he looked. "You'll both be changing back soon."

"What? There's no room under that thing for both of us!" squirmed Malfoy.

"You'll have to squat a little, but you'll fit. All three of us have. Plus you're quite small right now, enjoy it while it lasts."

Harry would normally have been displeased with this idea too, but right now was not the time for that. He was too worried about everyone back at the wedding. He yanked Malfoy's arm and pulled him under the cloak with him.

They walked further down the street, Malfoy wanting to curse the disgusting muggles that leered at Hermione into oblivion. Finally they found a tiny night café, they went inside needing to sit down and work out what the hell they were going to do next.

The effects of the polyjuice potions began to wear off just as Hermione had said, and Malfoy became uncomfortably squished next to Harry under the cloak, though he was relieved to be himself again.

He felt uneasy as they discussed what to do, flinging about the Dark Lord's name like it was nothing. Two men entered the bar and Malfoy stiffened. His eyes locking on them; he knew who they were.

"Potter," he hissed under his breath and Harry shifted, listening. "The two men who just walked in are Death Eaters." Malfoy felt Harry still beside him.

"Are you sure?" he whispered back, only able to see the back of the men's heads.

"Dolohov and Rowle. Trust me."

It felt bizarre hearing Malfoy ask him to trust him, but on this one Harry certainly was going to.

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand, Malfoy mirrored him. Then, in synchronization the two stood out, shouting '_STUPEFY' _at the two Death Eaters, the cloak falling off them as they did so.

Ron and Hermione jumped in shock and Hermione screeched, "What are you doing?!" in panic.

"They're Death Eaters." Malfoy hissed.

The muggle waitress was staring at them in pure shock, then she made a run for the door, screaming.

"_Stupefy!_" cried Hermione, her voice a little shaky. The waitress dropped to the floor.

Harry pointed his wand at the café door and locked it silently. "Ron, turn out the lights." said Harry, quickly, moving round to look at the men slumped onto the café table.

Malfoy was right. He recognized Dolohov straight away, and Ron gasped in shock recognizing both of them from the paper. He pulled out his deluminator and the lights vanished, the little orbs sucked into the device like a vacuum.

"Lumos," muttered Harry, casting the low light over the stunned wizards.

Malfoy pointed his wand at Dolohov, scowling. "We should kill them."

"Draco, no!" gasped Hermione.

"Why not?" he snarled. "They'd do the same to us."

"Because we're _not_ them!"

Ron seemed indifferent, "What else can we do?"

"Modify their memories?" suggested Harry, "Hermione, do you know how?"

"I haven't done it before," replied Hermione, pointing her wand at Rowle. "But, I know the theory. _Obliviate!_"

The Death Eater's eyes rolled back into his head and his face went blank.

"It worked!" said Harry thankfully.

Malfoy punched one of the Death Eaters hard in the stomach, then pointed his wand at Dolohov's face.

"Malfoy," said Hermione sharply. "Leave it."

Malfoy turned to look at her, annoyed. "I was just going to give him a headache to wake up to," he snarled.

Hermione shook her head. "Trust me, this will do just that." Hermione repeated the spell on both Dolohov and the waitress, then moved her wand to lift the waitress into a chair.

"Where are we going to go?" she said, turning to face the three of them. "Harry," she looked at him hesitatingly. "You don't think you could still have the trace on you, could you?"

"Not possible," snorted Malfoy.

Ron nodded in agreement. "It's wizarding law. You can't put it on a 17 year old."

Hermione frowned. "What if the Death Eaters have worked out how?"

"He only turned 17 yesterday! When could a Death Eater have put the trace back on him? He hasn't been near one-" then Ron broke off turning to look at Malfoy accusingly.

"Seriously, Weasley?" snapped Malfoy. "Again?"

"You're the only Death Eater-"

"Ron, Malfoy didn't do anything. He's the one the pointed those two out." Harry sighed, but felt sick; contaminated. Could he still have the trace on him?

Hermione had her hands clasped together tightly, stressing silently. "Ok," she said, trying to calm herself. "So, we don't know how they found us. We don't know where we can go without them finding us again. _What are we going to do?!_"

Malfoy put his hand on her arm gently without thinking, she looked up at him, her eyes a little watery.

He gave her a small, reassuring smile. Again, the muscles seemed unfamiliar to him considering their lack of usage. "We'll find somewhere," he said gently in a way even he hadn't heard himself speak. "And," he continued clearing his throat slightly, "if we do come across more; we know we can handle them." He gestured to the unconscious men.

A small smile tweaked the corner of Hermione's mouth and she lent into Malfoy's touch.

Ron's jaw was twitching, but Harry wasn't paying attention, he was thinking. "I think we should go to Grimmauld Place," he said finally.

Malfoy didn't know where he was talking about, but Ron and Hermione sure did, and the suggestion made Hermione begin to wring her hands in panic again. From what he could gather, it seemed 'Grimmauld Place' was the old Order hide out. It was compromised due to Snape's betrayal. However finally the decision was made that Grimmauld Place might just be their best option.

After they arrived and Malfoy had been let in on the location, they entered the grim looking building.

They nervously stood in the entrance threshold and little particles of dust sprung from the ceiling as the door clunked shut.

Hermione was gripping Malfoy's arm very tightly, her eyes darting around seeming to expect something to jump out at them.

"So…" said Malfoy slowly, "where are these anti-Snape spells…?"

"Maybe they only activate if he comes in," suggested Harry, taking a step forward. Then, not a moment after his foot touched the ground the voice of Mad Eye Moody chilled the air.

"_Severus Snape?_" it said frighteningly as a rush of air rose from nowhere rushing over them.

Harry just had time to say, "We're not Snape!" before the wind touched them and they felt their tongues roll and unroll in their mouths.

Malfoy clutched Hermione to him, his eyes wide.

"That…that must have been Moody's tongue tying curse," Hermione stuttered quietly.

"Yeah…guess so," mumbled Malfoy numbly.

They all moved slowly forward and this time, terrifyingly a figure rose from the floor comprised completely of dust. It was Dumbledore, a horrible recreation of Dumbledore. Not kind and wise, but monstrous, deadly and flying straight toward them!

Malfoy froze in terror, Hermione screamed, only adding to the fear as she made Mrs. Black's curtains fly open and the old ladies own piercing screams joined the chaos.

Malfoy came to and pulled Hermione into his chest, turning her away from the fray so that his back was to Dumbledore and she was shielded.

Harry was standing at the front, but he stumbled backwards as he said, "No, no it wasn't us! We didn't kill you!"

On the word 'kill' the figure disappeared, turning back into dust on the floor.

The four of them were so shaken not even Ron had something to say about Malfoy hugging Hermione so closely. Harry forced Mrs. Black's curtains closed and Hermione cast a spell to check if there were any other humans in the house. The spell showed nothing so they made their way upstairs, feeling as though they were treading on eggshells, but nothing else jumped out at them.

They reached the lounge and suddenly Harry doubled over in pain, clutching his scar.

"What is it?!" Malfoy cried shocked.

"Harry, _Harry_?" said Hermione quickly. "Are you OK?"

"What did you see?" asked Ron quickly, "Did you see him at my place?"

"No…" gasped Harry, "He's just angry…really angry."

"Harry!" squeaked Hermione, frightened. "I thought that connection had closed! Please, you… you _need_ to concentrate on your occlumency. What if he puts fake images in your mind again like-"

"Yes I _know_," snapped Harry angrily. "Thank you, I know that. But, I can't help it. It keeps happening when he loses control of his emotions!"

"So let Draco teach you!" cried Hermione, clearly panicked.

"I DON'T WANT OCCLUMENCY LESSONS!" bellowed Harry, more angrily than he meant, but his scar was still aching.

No one said anything, the only thing that broke the silence in the room was Harry's heavy breathing.

Then, out of thin air, a patronus appeared and Malfoy recognized it this time as Arthur Weasley's.

"_Family safe. Do not reply. We are being watched." _Arthur's voice filled the room and Ron collapsed onto a couch with a groan of relief.

"They're OK!" gasped Hermione, gratitude and relief coating her face.

"They're OK," repeated Ron numbly. Then he laughed in giddy relief.

Malfoy sat down too, as did Hermione, right next to him. She was so close their thighs could only have been half a millimeter apart.

Harry ducked off to the bathroom all of a sudden, and Malfoy could tell it was still because of his scar.

"Could we maybe…all sleep out here tonight? Use the sleeping bags I brought?" asked Hermione tentatively, clutching her little beaded bag.

Malfoy closed the gap between their legs and smirked when he saw Hermione blush, but she didn't move away.

Ron didn't notice, he was still too happy about receiving news from his Dad. "Yeah," he said vaguely. "Sounds good."

Hermione stood up after a moment, "I'm going to go check on Harry," she said. She rummaged in her bag for a moment then pulled out his toothbrush.

After she left the room, Malfoy glanced at Ron. His eyes were closed and there was a small smile on his face. Malfoy stood up quietly and quickly followed Hermione's footsteps.

"Hermione!" He whispered quietly, the hall was quite dim so he had peer slightly through the darkness.

"Draco," Hermione sound a little cross, she turned around and waited for Malfoy to catch up to her. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

Malfoy frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Hermione looked away from him, her cheeks flushing. "Nothing I just…Well no it's not nothing it's _you._"

Malfoy was confused now. "What did I do?"

Hermione started fiddling with Harry's toothbrush angrily. "You just," Hermione sighed heavily. "It's not you. It's my fault. We're in the middle of this crazy war, hiding out from Death Eaters and the main thing I keep thinking about is _you!_"

Malfoy felt a smile slowly drag the corner of his mouth up his cheek. "What sort of things are you thinking about me?" he asked lowly, enjoying the warm rush of emotions that spread through his body.

"Draco, stop it!" Hermione snapped, irritation building. "That's the point. This isn't the time for that sort of thing and I'm mad at myself for thinking about it!" Hermione was blushing furiously now. "And it's your fault because you keep…doing things that make me think about back at school when we…Oh I don't know what I'm even saying. Just… it's not the time!"

"Hermione…" Malfoy said gently, his voice still low and it sent a shiver down Hermione's spine. "When is the right time? You can't tell me you think back at school was the right time, I hadn't even chosen a side back then…" Hermione looked at him, her mouth in a hard straight line. Malfoy continued, "What if I told you _I'd_ been thinking about those things too?"

Hermione breathed in quickly, her heart was beating very fast. Malfoy was standing very close to her and the heat from his body was warming her own. Memories of similar times were clogging her mind.

"Hermione?" Malfoy continued, his voice very husky now. He raised a hand to cover Hermione's that was gripping Harry's toothbrush. He held it and used it to pull Hermione even closer. "Do you still feel the same?" he whispered, his breath tickling her forehead.

Hermione leant in, her hand up against Malfoy's chest and she could feel his heart thumping quickly in his chest, her body was a flutter with feelings, tingling sensations coursing just under her skin. Then, she heard the click of the bathroom door opening down the hall and she awoke.

She breathed in slowly, inhaling the warm sent that was Draco and then stepped back. She knew they couldn't do this right now. They needed to be concentrating on the war at hand. And they needed to be a team. This would only cause further fractures in their group, particularly with Ron.

And yet, she still said very softly, "I still feel the same." She said it so quietly Malfoy wasn't sure if he'd heard her at all. But then, she took her hand out from under his. "I'm going to go give Harry his toothbrush," she said softly, unable to look Malfoy in the face. She walked away quickly down the hall, Malfoy watching her go, his face unreadable, and his body felt suddenly cold.

* * *

_A/N Thanks again so much for the amazing reviews! You guys are incredible! Sorry this update took a little longer, I couldn't think of a way around following how the book went after the wedding and stuff and I was a bit bored writing that stuff so it took longer... anyway, let me know what you think! Next update should be soon! Thanks again!_


	22. Horcruxes

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 22: Horcruxes

* * *

"Potter."

Harry's head whipped round quickly, he was in Sirius's room and had a ripped letter clutched in one hand. "What are you doing, Malfoy?" he asked quickly.

"Heard you get up," Malfoy shrugged. "Thought you might be about to have one of those vision things again so…I followed you," he replied. He was leaning against the wood of the old doorway casually.

"Right…" said Harry slowly. "Well, no I wasn't about to have a, er… 'vision', just… fancied a walk."

"And you ended up in Sirius Black's room?" Malfoy said bemusedly, looking around the messy room.

"He was my God Father," Harry said very quickly, his eyes narrowing.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "You _knew_ him?" he asked. Though, he supposed that was obvious; Sirius's name had been cleared 2 years ago, and he was obviously part of the order. Not to mention Hermione had mentioned his name twice now when warning Harry to learn occlumency again.

"Yeah…" Harry replied quietly, turning back to the letter in his hand.

Malfoy hesitated. "Er…I'm sorry about, sorry he's….sorry for your loss…" he said awkwardly.

Harry turned back to look at Malfoy, "Thanks…" he said oddly. Silence fell over them for a moment as Harry's mind went on a little adventure through his past. Then,

"Can you imagine being in this situation this time last year?" he said finally, offering a small smile.

Malfoy snorted and entered the room, plonking himself on the edge of Sirius's bed. "Not in a million years. This time last year I was being branded and given missions by…well… you know."

"Well, I have to say, I was at least pretty spot on all year about you," Harry joked half-heartedly.

Malfoy grimaced. "Yeah, well you didn't predict this part did you?"

Harry shook his head. "Yeah I was pretty determined that you were simply an evil Death Eater…"

Malfoy scowled regretfully. "Well I was for a lot of it wasn't I?"

Harry looked at him curiously. He had to admit, he was still caught by surprise at how regretful Malfoy was. "I don't think so," he said, "I mean yeah you were a prick," he laughed, "but I was pretty far off with 'evil Death Eater' thing."

Malfoy didn't laugh, he just scowled further. "Come on Potter, I'm not delicate," he snarled. "I was an idiot. Reckless. I nearly killed two innocent people, and… I got Dumbledore-"

"Don't say it," Harry cut across sharply. "Look, you made some mistakes, bad ones yeah. But you didn't kill Dumbledore, and that's what matters. It wasn't your fault. Snape lied to everyone, if it wasn't then, he would have killed Dumbledore some other time… he had him fooled completely."

"You're just like Hermione," muttered Malfoy, "she said exactly the same thing."

"Then maybe you should realise we have a point," Harry said, then he paused. "I've made mistakes too," he said after a moment.

Malfoy shot him a look, "Yeah right, _Hero_ Potter has made mistakes." He snorted annoyed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I have. I nearly killed _you_ that time last year."

Malfoy flinched at the memory. "That was pretty unexpected yeah."

Harry gave a half smile. "Yeah, tell me about it," he said. "I'm sorry about that by the way…"

"Yeah well… sorry for breaking your nose."

Harry grinned properly this time. "You know maybe we could have been friends if you hadn't of been such a prick in first year."

Malfoy snorted, "Speak for yourself." He said, but a small smile had tweaked his own lips.

Then before they could talk anymore, "Harry!" cried Hermione's voice in panic. "_Draco?!_"

Malfoy stood up and went to the door way. "We're here," he called back quickly. Hermione rushed around the corner and Malfoy smiled when he saw her, but sobered quickly as he noted her panicked face. "What's happened?" he asked quickly, Harry's head popping round the doorway as well.

"Ron they're here, it's OK!" she cried over her shoulder and Ron's muffled irritated response could be heard. "What have you two been doing?" she snapped furiously once she reached them. "We woke up and you had _both_ disappeared!"

"I was looking in Sirius's room," said Harry, "look at this letter I found."

He walked back into the room, beckoning her to follow. Before she went after him Malfoy made her pause.

"Wait," he said quietly, then he reached up and brushed a loose her off her face and behind her ear softly. Her heart fluttered and she blushed.

"What was that for?" she asked quietly.

Malfoy frowned. "You had a hair out of place," he said, stating the obvious.

Hermione opened her mouth then closed it again and Malfoy smirked. "Hermione Granger speechless?" he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Come on," she said, walking into the bedroom. Malfoy grinned fondly. Maybe it was selfish, but he loved the way she made him feel. Just being around her was enough to lighten his mood.

However it seemed his lightened mood could not last forever. The morning took a strange turn of events when Harry found a room labelled Regulas Articus Black. The letter's R.A.B apparently meant something. And they'd said something about a locket too. Basically, Malfoy was thoroughly confused.

"OK," Malfoy said suddenly and very loudly once he'd run downstairs to the kitchen cupboard with the three of them after searching the room for a mysterious locket. "Someone tell me what the fuck the deal is with R.A.B and this locket."

Ron, Harry and Hermione all looked at each other. Hermione nodded to Harry and Ron gave some kind of half-hearted shrug with a grimace.

Harry breathed in slowly, trying to calm himself down. There was no locket in Kreacher's cupboard but he wasn't out of resources yet. However, firstly, they needed to let Malfoy in on what was going on.

"OK," he said slowly. "Malfoy, seeing as it looks like you're going to be travelling with us now…you should probably know what we're doing."

Malfoy raised his arms to the air. "Finally!" he said in exasperation.

"Don't get too carried away," snapped Ron. "We'll still kill you if you try anything…Death Eater-y"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and Harry continued. "So basically we're going to kill Voldemort."

Malfoy tensed at the name, but then frowned. "Seriously?" he said, almost in outrage. "That _is_ your plan? How the hell do you think you're going to do that?"

Harry tightened his jaw. "Were you expecting us to just hide out and do nothing?"

"Well, no… but just, 'kill' that's your plan?"

"Not quite."

Malfoy looked skeptical. "Well go on then," he said with a sigh, "do tell me your incredulous plan."

Ron was clenching and unclenching his fists furiously, but he remained silent.

"We have to destroy his horcruxes first."

Malfoy looked confused. "And that is?"

"Part of his soul hidden in an object, most likely of special meaning to him," Hermione said straight away, as though she was answering a question at school again. "When you take someone's life it tears your soul, and through dark magic that's how you can create a horcrux. While the horcrux survives, the person who created it can't be killed."

Malfoy's eye brows steadily disappeared into his hair as Hermione finished explaining to him.

"Fuck…" he said quietly when she finished. "Well that's… inconvenient."

"Yeah," said Harry dryly. "And he has most likely made 7."

Malfoy's jaw dropped.

"Two are destroyed so far," he added.

"Do you know where the rest are?" Malfoy spluttered, the awful reality of this dawning on him. Now the 'just killing him' plan sounded so much better.

"No," Harry said, "Well, the locket is one of them, and I think I might know how to find that."

"You just looked everywhere for it," Malfoy pointed out annoyingly.

"Not quite…" said Harry, his anticipation building excitedly again. "There's one more avenue yet…" then he said quiet loudly, "Kreacher!"

There was a loud _crack_ and much to Malfoy's surprise his old house elf that they'd had for a brief time two years ago appeared in the dingy kitchen.

Kreacher blinked ignoring Harry and looking straight at Malfoy. Then, "Master Malfoy!" he crooned in his croaky voice. "how honoured I am! But, what is you doing with the blood traitors and mudbloods an-"

"Don't call her a mudblood!" Malfoy snapped before Harry or Ron was able to. Kreacher looked just as shocked as Ron did.

"Kreacher," piped in Harry. "I forbid you to call anyone a 'blood traitor' or a 'mudblood'."

Malfoy was about to ask how it had happened that Harry was now Kreacher's master, but decided against it, he'd already had too many knew things to comprehend today. He listened as Kreacher finally told them that Mundungus had stolen the locket. He then told them of the, quite horrific, story of how Regulas had gotten the locket in the first place, his heroic death, and Kreacher's attempts to destroy the locket on Regulas's request.

Eventually the elf calmed down, Harry gave him the fake version of the locket which made the elf blubber and splutter everywhere, before he asked Kreacher to find Mundungus and bring him to them.

After the elf had gone, Malfoy still had more questions. How do you destroy a horcrux? How did they know there were 7? Did they know what the others were? How did they plan on finding them? The list went on. Malfoy reeling them off even through dinner. He only stopped that evening when they all retired to the drawing room.

Hermione got out her book, '_The tales of Beedle the Bard_', Harry was reading the torn letter he'd found in Sirius's room again, and Ron kept annoyingly fiddling with his deluminator.

The next time he turned the lights out, Malfoy took the opportunity to slide up next to Hermione. The lights came back on.

"Ron, would you _stop_ doing that?" snapped Hermione angrily.

"Sorry, sorry!" said Ron quickly, "I don't realize I'm doing it!"

"Can you not realize you're doing it somewhere else then?" Hermione replied in a snarky tone.

Ron frowned. "Geeze, what's got your wand in a knot?"

"You, obviously." Malfoy decided to throw in.

Ron grimaced at him. "Shut it, Malfoy," he said.

"Don't you two start," Harry cut in quickly. "Why don't we…do something to pass the time?"

"Like what?" asked Ron, still glaring at Malfoy.

"Like talk?" suggested Harry exasperatedly.

"Kinda what we're doing, Harry," Ron pointed out annoyingly.

"Let's play a game," Hermione piped in suddenly.

"A game?" repeated Malfoy skeptically.

"Yeah, like: _truth or dare_!" she said, "I used to like that game."

Malfoy groaned, leaning his head back into the couch. "I hate that game," he snarled.

"You know it?" said Harry amused, he thought it was just a muggles game.

"Everyone knows it," answered Ron. "Ginny used to love playing it, especially when she had her slumber party friends over."

"Ok," said Harry, wanting to do something to stop the boredom and take him mind off everything else. "Let's play it."

"I'll start!" grinned Hermione, closing her book and placing it beside her. "Hmm...Harry, truth or dare?"

Harry who had never played this game, though he knew it, said, "Truth," quite easily, thinking there was nothing she could ask that he couldn't answer.

"Ok, um…How many girls have you kissed?"

Ron snorted. "You should already know that answer," he said derisively.

"Two," answered Harry shooting Ron a look.

Malfoy smirked. "I'm surprised there were that many," he said.

Harry turned his glare to Malfoy. "Really Malfoy? Well then, truth or dare?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes; this was such a stupid game. "Truth," he said lazily.

"How many girls have _you_ kissed?"

Ron made a retching sound, but Hermione stilled a little unsure if she wanted to know this answer or not.

Malfoy sighed. "Three," he drawled. "I win."

"Who?" demanded Ron.

"I believe you only get to ask _one_ question Weasley," Malfoy said smoothly. "Hermione," he turned to her and she blushed, not realizing she had been staring at him. "Truth or dare?"

She debated for a moment. "Truth," she decided.

"We should just re-label this game '_The Question Game_' then shouldn't we?" Malfoy said amused. "Well I'll keep the tradition going," he pretended to be quite casual, however he was actually very curious. "How many _guys_ have you kissed? And girls if you like…"

Hermione glared at him. "Just guys," she said sternly, "and two."

"_Two?!_" demanded Ron, "Who?!"

"Again, Weasley, one question." Drawled Malfoy, though he was pleased with this answer. From what he could tell, that must mean him and Krum surely.

"Draco," said Hermione, feeling a flutter of nervousness. "Who were the girls you kissed?" she asked before she could stop herself. She realized as soon as the words were out of her mouth what a bad idea that was.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, "You didn't ask me truth or dare," he smirked. "But, I would have said truth I suppose..." Then looking straight at her he said, "Pansy Parkinson,"

"Euuk!" interrupted Ron.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Daphne Greengrass," he continued, Hermione's stomach flipped as he held her eye contact.

"That's enough detail," she said quickly. How could she have been so stupid as to ask that question? She was certain he would not continue. He'd have to be stupid.

But then, "And Hermione Granger," he said lowly, the corner of his mouth curling up slightly as he said her name.

"WHAT!" Bellowed Ron furiously standing up and nearly making the room shake.

"Ron, sit down," sighed Harry. Maybe this game was _not_ such a good idea.

Ron was breathing very quickly. "Tell me he's joking," Ron said, glaring at Hermione.

Hermione threw Malfoy a very angry look. "He's not joking," she sighed. "But, it doesn't matter that was ages ago now."

Malfoy frowned.

Ron sat back down slowly, shaking his head at Malfoy. "That's disgusting," he muttered.

Hermione stood up suddenly, "I think that's enough of this game," she said. "I'm…going to the bathroom."

Ron glared moodily after her. Harry shook his head at Malfoy as if to say, _why did you have to say that?_

Malfoy gritted his teeth. Then, sucking up his pride he said through his teeth, "Don't work yourself up, Wealsey it was ages ago just like she said."

Ron glared at Malfoy. "Doesn't change the fact that it was _you_."

"Surprising as it may seem Weasley, other people don't find me as unappealing as you do."

Ron snorted, "That _is_ surprising. Why'd you kiss her?" he demanded. "How many times?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Once," he lied in irritation. Then headed to the doorway. Ron felt a fraction happier.

"Where are you going?" Ron demanded again before Malfoy had escaped.

Malfoy looked at the roof in frustration. "Somewhere that I don't have to answer your stupid questions," he growled.

Ron went to reply, but Harry stopped him. Thankful that Malfoy hadn't escalated the situation as he so easily could have.

Taking his chance, Malfoy went quickly to find Hermione. She was in the bathroom as she said. She was standing at the sink, the door open. As soon as she saw him she said furiously, "Why did you say me?!"

Malfoy couldn't help but smirk. "You asked me," he said, leaning against the wall beside her.

"Well I didn't think you'd say me!"

"You shouldn't have asked then, I was supposed to tell the truth."

Hermione huffed. "Pansy _and_ Daphne?" she said.

"Daphne was a once off too much fire whiskey thing, and you know I dated Pansy for a bit." Malfoy said with a sigh. "You brushed your 'kisses' with me off pretty quickly to Weasley," he said a little tensely.

Hermione glared at him. "Of course I did!" she cried. "You saw how he reacted, you shouldn't have said anything in the first place and I told you none of that stuff can happen, not now! You and Ron need to get along and that is _not_ going to happen if-"

"I don't care about getting along with Weasley," cut in Malfoy angrily. "Why does that matter so much? I'm getting along OK with Potter, why can't we-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Why not?" snapped Malfoy, breathing heavily.

"You know why!"

"You said you still feel the same, so why-"

"Malfoy! Don't you think finding these horcruxes are a little more important than a stupid crush?"

Malfoy blinked, feeling hurt. "Is that what I am?" he asked lowly, angrily. "A stupid crush?"

Hermione shook her head, "I…no, but…well what am I to you?" In truth he was much more than a 'stupid crush' to her, but she could _not_ even comprehend that right now.

Malfoy didn't know what to say. His cheeks flushed furiously. "I don't know!" he lied. "I don't even know where I stand with you!"

Hermione stared at him. "What do you mean you don't know where you stand?"

"I don't know what you want!"

"Well I…I don't know, I want your friendship!"

"Just that? Just _friendship_?"

"What's so wrong with that?" cried Hermione, getting a little teary.

"Oh don't," Malfoy calmed down seeing her tears. "Please, don't cry Hermione," he said, his tone gentler this time.

"I'm not crying!" Hermione said furiously, wiping her eyes quickly.

Malfoy sighed, running a hand through his hair. He'd give anything to have a chance at what they'd started back at school again. "We are friends," he said, "You know that. You've already got my friendship."

They stood in silence for a moment. Then Malfoy said slowly. "Back at school… what was it you wanted from me then?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione quietly.

Malfoy gave her a look.

"What did you want?" Hermione diverted the question.

Malfoy sighed again. "What did you think I meant when I asked if you still felt the same?"

Hermione swallowed, her stomach flipping nervously. "I know what you meant…" she said finally. "At school I wanted the same as what I want now, I just don't think now is a good time for that anymore."

"For _what_?" pushed Malfoy, he needed to hear her say it.

"Oh for _us_, Draco!" Hermione said in frustration. "You know that."

"Us?" repeated Malfoy, his mood changing quickly and his lips began to curl into a smirk.

Hermione looked at him sternly.

Malfoy stopped smirking. He looked at her closely, moving forward to that he was right in front of her and no longer leaning on the wall. "That's what I wanted too," he said lowly. "That's what I_ want_."

"Draco…" said Hermione quietly, her heart beating very fast. "I said-"

"I know what you said," cut in Malfoy, and he moved his hand to brush a hair over her ear again, this time leaving his hand to brush her cheek. He was amazed at how quickly his feelings had grown for her, how insane this should be. But he didn't care anymore. "You keep saying that. 'Not now'." He continued, his thumb tracing her cheek that was now a blossoming red. "But if you still feel that way like you say you do, then why not now? When? After we find all the horcruxes and kill…the dark- uh, You-Know-Who?" he said, he was trying to break his habit of calling him The Dark Lord.

"Because Ron-" she stared to say weakly.

Malfoy sighed softly, not getting angry this time. Instead he moved closer again, moving his hand to curl in Hermione's hair. She did not push him away. "I don't know why you care so much about what he thinks," he said softly. Cutting across her when she tried to explain again. "I know you think it would be easier and all that, and you're right." He looked her in the eye, his stomach flipping nervously. "So…what if we just kept it a secret?" he asked finally, making Hermione's heart skip a beat.

"I…" she said a little breathlessly. "I…I'm not sure if that's a good idea-"

Malfoy put a finger over her lips softly, his own lips getting very dry as he looked at hers.

He licked them quickly. "It might not be a _sensible_ one by your books," he said, leaning ever closer. "But I think it's a good one."

Hermione breathed in a quick, stuttered breath. Her eyes fluttering shut as Malfoy paused a millimeter from her lips. "For once," she said very quietly, "I'll try your idea…"

Malfoy's lips hooked into a small smile, heat now blazing through his body. He leant in again, closing that tiny gap between them and placing his lips on hers. They were so warm and so soft he actually moaned in pleasure. How much he had _missed _them. He kissed her again, his lips surrounding hers and she let out a small sigh, her skin tingling all over.

He deepened the kiss, wrapping his other arm around her waist, the hand in her hair stroking her gently. They broke apart for a moment and Malfoy was smiling.

"I like you," he said softly and breathlessly after a minute. "A lot more than a 'stupid crush'," he admitted. "And I don't want to have to wait until You-Know-Who is dead till I can say that," he continued. "So that's why I promise not to rub this in Weasley's face. It'll be our secret."

Hermione smiled too, _their secret. _She couldn't deny that she liked that. Maybe it would be OK. So long as no one knew. "So long as you promise no more changing your mind suddenly and with no warning."

"I never did that before-"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I didn't _change_ my mind. Just…it was a very confusing time for me. I knew I liked you, just didn't want to admit it."

Hermione smiled again. "And if you let anything slip to Ron-"

Malfoy groaned slightly, "Stop bringing up _Weasley_," he said, pulling her in close again. "I won't say anything…" he said softly. He brought his hand back round to trace her jaw. He kissed her softly once more, lingering over her lips. There was something even more irresistible about this than the very heated kisses they had shared back at Hogwarts. It instantly made his body feel very warm with a low, burning desire.

They heard voices down the hall and Malfoy opened his eyes regretfully. Hermione quickly pulled him to her this time for one last kiss. It wasn't quick, she lingered, kissing him deeply before she pulled back, separating herself completely from him.

"Our secret then," she said quietly.

* * *

_A/N Sorry for the late update! Busy weekend! The next one should be out faster though, quiet week ahead! Thanks again for all of your support guys and all of the amazing positive feedback! Hope you all like this chapter :D_


	23. Lessons

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 23: Lessons

* * *

"Just because I was in the Inquisitorial Squad nearly _3 years_ ago now, doesn't mean I _like_ Umbridge."

"I doubt you'd have said that to her face," replied Ron waspishly.

Many important things had just happened, yet somehow they were arguing again.

Lupin had paid them a visit only to leave in a furious explosion after Harry taunted him into going back to his son, then Kreacher came back with Mundungus and they finally found out that the locket was now in the clutches of none other than Dolores Umbridge. And then _this_ had started.

"Of course I wouldn't have," snarled Malfoy. "She was a psychotic toad. Plus," he added thoughtfully, "she liked me and I could do whatever I wanted…As I'm sure you remember." He smirked. He knew he should stop, but winding up Weasley was the most fun he'd had all day. Anyway, he started it.

"Agh! See, you haven't changed a bit! Hermione-"

"I am not involved in this stupid, waste-of-time conversation," Hermione cut in smoothly, looking back to Harry who was back to reading the prophet.

"Come on Hermione, you have to see it. He's just like _them_," he snapped. "The ones that are forcing muggleborns to sign that register. He's _always_ believed in that!"

This sparked Malfoy's temper. He felt thoroughly jipped by this. It was true, he used to think muggleborns were beneath him. He was brought up to believe that. He'd seen nothing _but_ that. But, he wasn't an idiot. Slowly, yes very _slowly_ he formed his own opinions on the matter. And though he had been calling Hermione a mudblood since first year, he'd known since third year that she was no less or different to himself. In fact, as much as it had infuriated him back then, he knew she was far better at magic than he.

Reading what they'd read in the prophet he was actually disgusted by what was happening. It was cruel and… somewhat primal. So Ron trying to say that he agreed with it really struck a nerve.

Malfoy leaned in very suddenly and very close to Ron's face. "Don't you dare say I believe in that," he hissed dangerously, his voice venomous.

Ron stepped back in shock, but glared at him all the same. "All the years you called Hermione a…a _you-know-what_, and now you're try to say you don't _believe_ in that bullshit?" he snarled back, clenching his fists.

"Yes," murmured Malfoy lowly, his eyes furious. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm sorry that I _ever_ insulted Hermione and _she_ knows that. And I think if she's OK with it then _you_ shouldn't have any issues with it!"

Harry put the prophet down slowly exchanging a glance with Hermione. Things had been going reasonably well recently between them all, but Ron was still struggling to come to terms with the fact the Malfoy was here to stay.

Harry knew Ron had issues with jealousy in the past. He'd been jealous of all his older brother's achievements, he'd been jealous of Harry, and now Harry had a feeling he was getting so angry because he felt Malfoy was usurping his own position in their group. Originally it had just been Hermione, but now that Harry and Malfoy had started getting along Ron's temper was far more easily ignited, and he'd like to point out at any chance he got Malfoy's previous life mistakes.

"You've got some nerve you know, Malfoy," Ron sneered. "Years of hating us and then when you decide the time's right, you just _tag along_ as though nothing ever happened!"

"I'm not treating it like nothing happened!" Malfoy said furiously, his voice rising. "I'm so terribly _sorry_ that I wasn't born into a little _Gryffindor _family like you and raised with lots of _Gryffindor's_ all around me, but at least I actually _grew up_ since school! I'd like to see you try to be _me_ for once!" Malfoy was yelling now and Harry looked at Hermione in alarm, the two standing up in hopes of intervening.

"_Mudbloods, flith, scum!"_

Mrs Black's awful screams finally joined in, but Malfoy was still shouting furiously at Ron who was glaring just as menacingly back.

"You went home last summer to you loving _Mummy _and your loving _Daddy_ and all of your goddamn billions of siblings! _I went home to Death Eaters and HIM! THE FUCKING DARK LORD!_"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR MISERABLE LIFE WAS LIKE!" Ron bellowed. He had to bellow to make himself heard of Mrs Black's incessant blasphemes.

"RON, DRACO STOP!" Screamed Hermione as loudly as she could while Harry ran to shove Mrs Black's curtains closed. Both boys looked at her, breathing very heavily and Harry came racing back into the room. "That's _enough_," she breathed furiously. "Ron," she turned to him. "You _have_ to get over this. I cannot _take_ it anymore! Malfoy is _with us_. People change. You've had enough time to get used to it now!"

Ron's face was so red with fury it looked like it was about to explode. "How," he said, obviously struggling to speak calmly, "can you just forgive him so easily?"

"Because, Ron," sighed Hermione, "there are some things that are more important than maintaining old grudges."

"Maybe that's easy for you," Ron continued, still speaking through his teeth. "But his family has _hated_ my family my whole life, and even before then. They're cruel and they're not the _type_ to change."

"Ron," Harry spoke this time. "Malfoy isn't his Dad. And he isn't who he used to be. We're not going to get anywhere if you don't give him a chance!"

"You don't have to defend me, Potter," hissed Malfoy who was still scowling darkly. "I mean, Weasley's right," he sneered nastily. "My family is cruel. What right do I have to be any different?" he snarled sarcastically.

"I am so sick of this!" cried Hermione. "I don't care how long your families have hated each other, I don't care how long _we _hated each other in school. This is here and now and you to are going to _stop fighting!_"

Malfoy looked at Hermione, feeling guilty as he saw the stress and pain in her eyes. He felt his anger slowly fade. He scrunched up his face, closing his eyes before turning back to Ron.

"Weasley," he said in a very strained voice, "I'm sorry," he grunted quickly before he changed his mind and Ron looked shocked. "OK? I'm sorry for the shit I said about your Dad and your family. And I'm sorry for being an asshole in school."

Then with that, Malfoy swung round and stormed out of the room, not looking at anyone. He didn't think he should have had to say that. Ron was the one being a massive prick. But for the sake of Hermione, Malfoy would suck up his pride.

Hermione left quickly after Malfoy, and Harry stayed with Ron.

"Draco?" she called quietly, peering into the drawing room. Malfoy was laying on the couch, his back to the door.

"No I don't want to talk about it," Malfoy answered quietly before Hermione could ask.

She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the couch.

She smiled softly. "You've changed a lot you know," she said quietly, and quite fondly if Malfoy wasn't mistaken.

He looked up at her. "Why," he said slowly, "do you like me?"

Hermione blushed a little. "I thought that was a question the girl normally asked," she mumbled, looking down at her hands.

Malfoy clenched his jaw. "It just doesn't make any sense."

Hermione looked at him again. "It makes sense to me," she replied.

Malfoy sighed in annoyance. "Just, _why_? Weasley is right. I've never been nice to you, I-"

Hermione put a finger to Malfoy's lips suddenly. "Stop," she said quietly. "Ron _isn't_ right. Look he'll come round eventually. He's always had issues with…jealousy. He'll get over it." Malfoy felt like Hermione was trying to convince herself while she said that. "And, I'm not the type to decide an opinion on someone and just leave it at that. I saw you struggle last year. And…" she looked down at her hands again, moving her finger away from Malfoy's lips. "And I'm proud of you too. Look where you've come from! You've grown up surrounded by your Father's beliefs. By Death Eaters! I'm amazed you got here. It shows something about you, that you're stronger than all of them and-"

"OK, stop!" Malfoy was smiling now. "You'll inflate my head again," he smirked.

Hermione blushed. "Well you wanted to know why I like you," she said softly. Malfoy moved his hand so that it slid over Hermione's gently. She breathed in quickly, her heart fluttering again. She peered at him curiously then asked quietly, "Why do you like me?"

Malfoy's face flushed this time and his heart sped up. "Well…" he said slowly, his voice low and hushed. "You're kind," he began, staring at their entwined hands, and beginning to trace a pattern with his free fingers on the back of Hermione's hand. "You're the first person who's ever wanted to be friends with me because you actually cared about…me. You helped me…see…what was right." He glanced up at Hermione and saw she was flushing furiously. He smiled slowly.

"And on top of that you're were the best looking witch in school," he smirked.

Hermione's whole face managed to flush red this time. "Oh we all know that's not true." She scoffed, but couldn't stop a smile from stretching across her face.

Malfoy sat up, shuffling closer to Hermione. "It is," he said huskily. "I knew that before I even liked you."

Hermione laughed a little and looked at him with another small smile.

"I'm glad you came into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom that day," Malfoy continued softly. "Hated it at the time," he added with a smirk. "But... you are the best thing that's happened to me."

Hermione stared at him, her eyes wide and shining and Malfoy leant in slowly, his eyes closing. He pressed his lips very softly against hers. The kiss so tender it sent shivers through Hermione's entire body, she leant in to the kiss, her free hand coming to rest on Malfoy's cheek.

He breathed out roughly, untangling their hands so that he could wrap his fingers in Hermione's hair, pulling her head closer to him while his other arm snaked around her waist.

Hermione moved her arms so that they wrapped around Malfoy's neck as he increased the kiss, moving his lips so that they were slanted over hers. Hermione sighed softly, but it sounded more like a moan and Malfoy held her tighter, blood thumping through his veins. His hand around her waist roamed her back and Hermione leant in to him more, kissing him urgently.

Losing his balance Malfoy fell back on the couch, bringing Hermione with him with a small thump. They broke apart, breathing heavily and looked at each other. Malfoy swallowed hard, his body blazing. Hermione's lips were parted, red and swollen, and her hair ruffled and messy around her face. That combined with the look of lust in her eyes was enough to drive Malfoy mad.

He groaned hungrily and pulled Hermione in again, his lips hot and urgent this time. He half thought she would pull away at this stage, but she didn't. Instead she kissed him back with just as much fervour. The feeling set off a blazing fire deep within his veins and his hands wanted to roam further than just her back…

And that's when he pulled away.

The last thing he wanted was for Hermione to think that _this_ was all he wanted.

Hermione peered at him through her eyelashes, her heart beating very fast. Malfoy had his eyes closed and was trying to slow down his breathing, he knew if he looked at her again right now he would not be able to stop from pulling her into him once more. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly, her cheeks very flushed.

Malfoy opened his eyes, smiling slightly. "Wrong?" he said amused, but biting his lip as his heart sped up again when he looked at her. He groaned and leant back into the couch. "_Nothing_ is wrong," he said.

Hermione tilted her head. "Something's wrong," she pointed out.

Malfoy made himself sit up, pulling Hermione with him so that she ended up half on his lap. He opened his eyes and looked straight at her, his face very close to hers again. "Krum taught you well, didn't he?" he said huskily, a small smirk twitching the corner of his mouth.

Hermione flushed furiously and frowned. "I don't think I needed to be taught," she said haughtily. "And…I didn't, we… I've never kissed anyone like that before," she admitted, her face practically glowing. "I mean we kissed, but just…not quite like that."

Malfoy's smirk grew bigger. He liked that. "So _I_ taught you then."

Hermione scowled again and Malfoy laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm sorry. Just seems like you're well practised."

"Are _you_?"

"What? Well practised?"

Hermione nodded crossly.

Malfoy kept smirking. "I've had my times."

"Oh."

Hermione couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous about that.

"Hermione?" Malfoy smiled, peering at her. "I haven't done that much, I promise."

"It doesn't matter if you have!" said Hermione quickly, feeling silly.

"Well I haven't," Malfoy repeated. "I want you to know that."

Hermione hesitated, debating with herself. Then she blurted out, "How much _have_ you done?"

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"I don't know why I said that!" she squeaked.

"I can tell you," said Malfoy carefully. "If you want to know."

"I don't know why I want to know!" she admitted, annoyed at herself. "It's like some weird curiosity!"

Malfoy smirked again. "Maybe it's because you _like_ me," he teased.

Hermione frowned at him. "So tell me then," she said.

Malfoy opened his mouth to reply, but then,

"No don't tell me! It doesn't matter, I don't need to know!"

Malfoy smiled. "How about I just tell you this: there was never any…pants off action."

Blood painted Hermione's face red and she stared at him mortified. He just watched her, smirking.

"Really?" she asked finally, a little skeptical.

"Really."

"So you're…?"

"Yes."

"You've never…"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Never. By the time that sort of thing could have happened I was pretty over Pansy and pretty distracted by the whole Dumbledore mission thing."

"Well you never know," huffed Hermione, throwing her hands about in a fluster, her cheeks still glowing. "I mean Slytherins have a reputation you know, and it _is _a boarding school and-"

She gasped suddenly hearing footsteps coming down the hall. She jumped off Malfoy and hopped on to the other couch, Malfoy sat up properly and smoothed his hair.

"Malfoy," Ron came stomping into the room, Harry close behind him. Malfoy clenched his jaw automatically. "I'm…sorry for before," he said, clearly struggling. "I still don't like you," he continued. "But, I'll lay off."

With that, he stomped over to his sleeping bag and lay down, glaring at the ceiling.

Harry exchanged a look with Hermione, before finding his own sleeping bag. They'd stayed sleeping in the drawing room because no one felt comfortable in the house yet to go in separate bedrooms, especially with the ever looming threat of the lingering Death Eaters that constantly waited on the street.

Hermione glanced over at Malfoy, he was looking straight at her. She blushed and he winked with a smirk. Looking away she picked up her book from Dumbledore to read a little before bed. Then, taking her by surprise, Malfoy slid onto the couch beside her. She looked around the room quickly, but Ron's back was to them and Harry had his eyes closed, not asleep yet, but deep in thought. Malfoy was smirking at her concern and slowly slid his arm around her so that she fell against his chest in a side embrace.

Hermione squirmed in alarm, trying to sit back up, but Malfoy held her there, and with his other hand placed a gentle finger against her lips. She looked up at him angrily and he moved his finger to his own lips to say, 'Shhh'. Hermione hesitated, casting a wary eye around the room again, then, against her better judgment she let out a quiet sigh and leant in to his chest.

It was awfully comfortable after all.

Tomorrow the day would commence with busy preparations to scope out the Ministry of Magic and plan their infiltration.

So tonight, she would relax.

* * *

_A/N_ _Thank you SO MUCH for the amazing reviews. For The Potterhead, thank you very much I'm glad you like the story! And A/N just stands for Author's note! I just put it there so that no one thinks it's part of the story! :) _

_I'm glad you're all liking the story, and I know some of you are annoyed with Ron or annoyed with Hermione, but no ones perfect! Ron's always been prone to jealousy, and Hermione's always to me seemed to be a bit of a mediator type, not wanting to create a fight type of person. Anyway, I hope you all still like the story!_

_Let me know what you thought of this chapter! :) And thank you again to all of you, it's so nice to get your feedback, I get very excited every time I get a review! _


	24. Infiltrating the Ministry of Magic

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 24: Infiltrating the Ministry for Magic

* * *

Draco was sitting slumped at the kitchen table of number 12 Grimauld Place. His blonde hair fell scattered about his face and his eyes stared gloomily at the cracks and dull lines through the old wood beneath his hands.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice broke his reverie.

He looked up at her quickly, before staring back down at his hands.

Hermione walked over to him, taking a seat beside his own. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

Draco paused before answering. "I'm…I don't think we're ready to do this tomorrow."

Hermione smiled a little before placing a hand on Draco's forearm.

"Well I wasn't so sure myself," she said, "but I think Harry is right. There isn't much more staking out in front of the Ministry we could have done that would get us anywhere."

Draco clenched his fists on the table. "I don't think…" he continued jerkily, still not looking at Hermione. "I don't think _I'm_ ready."

This took Hermione by surprise. "What do you mean?"

Draco finally looked up at her, "What if I run into my father there?"

"Draco I don't think that will happen," said Hermione seriously. "He's supposed to be in Azkaban as far as the general public is concerned, remember?"

Draco scoffed, looking back down to his hands. "Now that… _He_ is in charge of the Ministry I doubt that matters."

"Look, Draco even if you do run into him, you'll be disguised! Just like if Ron runs into Arthur."

"It's not the same," Draco hissed immediately.

Hermione frowned. "What are you worried about?"

"I…don't know what to do if I just saw him like that. It was different that night when we got Potter. This would just be…" Draco broke off shaking his head. "He doesn't even know what happened to me, he probably doesn't even care."

"Draco, don't say that. The fact that he doesn't know what happened is for the best. I'm certain he cares."

Draco laughed at this, however there was no mirth in his voice. "Certain he cares? You don't know my father, Hermione." Draco paused and Hermione looked at him frowning in concern. Then he continued, "And why did my mother go into hiding? How did she know? For all she knows, I died."

Hermione hesitated, she hadn't thought about that. "Well I…I'm not sure. Maybe she just didn't want to go back to… them without you. Or…" she paused, her heart sinking at this thought. "Or…Harry said Snape made an unbreakable vow to protect you, is that right?"

Draco looked at her full in the face. "Apparently. How the hell does Potter find out this stuff?"

Hermione waved that aside with her hand. "Well, maybe seeing as Snape wasn't…well dead, she knew _you_ must be alive. And, I don't know, made the connection? So she hid herself?"

"If _she_ made that connection, so would Snape. Then _he_ will know too. That means he's probably torturing my father for his family humiliating him and…disobeying the Dark Lord."

Hermione looked shocked. "I'm… Draco, that might not-"

"You realised as soon as you said it that it's true." Draco got up all of a sudden. "Well, at least that means you're right and I won't see him at the ministry. Maybe he's dead by now anyway."

Hermione stared at Draco in horror.

He looked at her before continuing coolly. "Don't worry Hermione, I don't care. He's never been much of a father to me."

Draco went to walk out of the kitchen, his head deep in in his dark, miserable thoughts. Hermione stood up and grabbed his hand.

"I know that you do care," she said quietly. "I really don't know what would be happening with your father, Draco. But I hope for _you_ that he is OK. And if we can… we'll get him to safety."

Draco turned to look at Hermione oddly. "I don't want that," he said very quietly. "If the situation was reversed… he wouldn't give a second thought to me. Maybe he… deserves it."

"Draco!" Hermione said softly, her voice sad. "Look, I'm not going to lie and say I liked your father. He has done too many terrible things that can't be forgiven. But, he's still your father! I can't believe that you would think he deserves to be tortured."

Draco shrugged. "You don't choose your family."

Hermione held his gaze for a long moment. Then, her eyes shining slightly with unshed tears she pulled him toward her before wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she whispered into his neck.

Slowly Draco wrapped his own arms around Hermione's warm frame. He closed his eyes and leant into her embrace, her hair tickling his face. "I'm sorry too," he whispered, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

Draco took a moment, enjoying the comfort this brought him before he pulled back slightly, composing himself. "But, he would never have allowed…nor forgiven me for this so…maybe it's all for the best." He looked at her, actually smirking slightly.

Hermione didn't seem to think this funny.

Draco chuckled a little. "Come on, Hermione. Like you said, you have to look at the bright side, remember?"

Hermione still didn't say anything, her face stony.

Draco frowned a little. "Not that it would matter that he wouldn't approve," he continued. "I would still want you."

This time Hermione raised her eyebrows. Draco mistook this as her being offended. "Not like that!" he said quickly. "Well, I mean yes like _that_. I mean that's not all…I mean," he sighed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling, blood pounding in his cheeks. "I meant," He said finally, "I would still want to _be with_ you."

Hermione shook her head, finally the tiniest crack of a smile had tweaked her lips, but she repressed it. "That's not what I was shocked by, Draco." She said sternly. "I just think it's a little soon after the conversation we just had for you to start making light hearted jokes."

Draco paused for a second, before he smirked. "I wasn't joking."

Hermione glared at him. She thought he was being very insensitive, however she swallowed the feeling down. It was his father after all. She sighed. "Come on, help me organise some more of the gear for tomorrow." She said, before leading him slowly out of the kitchen.

* * *

The first part of the plan had gone relatively smoothly.

Harry was Albert Runcorn. Ron was Reginald Cattermole. Hermione was Mafalda Hopkirk. And Draco was Bernie Pillsworth.

However, no more than a minute after they'd entered the Ministry Draco had been summoned to deliver some message while Ron had been tasked to stop Yaxley's office from raining, Hermione had been taken with Umbridge and Harry was on his way to join her having searched Umbridge's office.

Currently Harry was in the lift with Arthur Weasley and Draco, before being quickly joined by a breathless, drenched Ron.

"Can't stop it from raining!" he said between breaths, his face panicked. "And they sent me to find _you!_" he said manically, gesturing at Draco.

Draco stared at him wide eyed. "Me?" he repeated in horror and Harry began to panic internally. This was _not_ going to plan.

Arthur looked at Draco who looked like Bernie Pillsworth. "Yes, didn't you sort out that problem with Bletchly's office?" he said, "What was the spell you used again?"

Malfoy stared at Arthur open mouthed.

But then, "Oh that's right!" Arthur said with a smile, "_meteologinx recanto_! Try that, Reg." he looked at Bernie. "Perhaps you should show him, Bern."

Draco blinked twice, though Ron was looking relieved, then he said. "Right, yes, let's go, uh.. Reg."

Quickly Draco left the lift, throwing Harry a wide eyed glance and he and Ron hurried down the corridor.

"This is fucking nuts," hissed Draco under his breath.

"You're telling me!" cried Ron in a hushed voice, glancing around them. "This spell better work or we're screwed."

They arrived at the office and Draco was shocked. There was a thunder storm going on in there! He looked at Ron expectantly.

"Well?" he demanded. "Do it!"

Ron bit his lip, "Uh… Meteolo-"

"Are you sure that's it?" snapped Draco, interrupting rudely.

Ron glared at him furiously. "My da- Arthur literally just told me!"

"Maybe you should go _in_ the room to do it."

"Maybe _you _should!"

"Why should _I?_"

"You're the one who supposedly fixed it before!"

"Well you're the one Yaxely wants to fix it!"

They glared at each other for a moment. "I'm not going in the stupid room, I'm wet enough as it is."

"Fine!" growled Draco, checking over their shoulder. "Just hurry up and do it!"

Ron sighed, pointing his wand into the room again.

"And don't mess it up!" Added Draco quickly.

Ron clenched his jaw, but ignored him and said, "_Meteologinx recanto!_"

And magically, wonderfully, the thunderstorm stopped.

Ron looked at Draco relieved, forgetting to glare at him for a moment.

"Nice!" said Draco thankfully, also forgetting who he was talking to in the moment of relief.

They looked at each other and Ron said quickly, "We should find the others."

Draco nodded in agreement and they both hurried back towards the lift.

They jumped in quickly as four others hurried in with them, looking frazzled.

"What's going on?" one of the witches was saying quietly.

A wizard replied, "Not really sure, something about that Umbridge's door, her little _eye_ thing was taken. They're sealing the exits, it must be serious."

Draco and Ron exchanged panicked glances as the witch replied, "Oh _no_! I needed to get home early today!"

The lift opened to the Atrium, and the others all hopped out. Draco went to follow and Ron jumped out to grab him.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"We have to stop them from sealing the exits!" replied Draco angrily.

"We need to find the others first!

"That won't do much good when we can't get out!"

But, before Ron was able to reply, the lift dinged open behind them again and the disguised Harry and Hermione jumped out followed by a bunch of scared looking witches and wizards.

"What's going on?" demanded Harry immediately in the booming voice of Runcorn.

"They're sealing the exits," replied Malfoy immediately.

"Something about a stolen eye," added Ron just before he was accosted by Mrs Catermole.

"Reg!" she said relieved. "Where have you been? Why are you all wet?"

Ron looked alarmed. "Er…water," he replied lamely.

"We have to get out of here!" Hermione said anxiously, clutching her hands together.

"Right," Harry muttered, "follow me."

Then in his intimidating voice he lead them to the fire places, demanding these people be let out before they sealed the exits.

Draco was impressed. He pulled it off quite well.

Then, Yaxely came storming across the Atrium, and Harry quickly covered for them with a lie, but very unexpectedly the _real_ Reg Catermole appeared and Yaxely began putting the pieces together.

The Death Eater pulled out his wand rushing forward. Ron and Mrs Catermole vanished into the flames, the real Reg still crying, "_Who was that with my wife?!_" and Harry grabbed Hermione's arm shouting,

"Let's go!"

Yaxely sent a curse flying at them and Draco pushed Harry and Hermione quickly into the flames before it could hit them as he dived after them himself.

After a few confused moments in the bathroom, Ron pulled himself off Mrs Cattermole, telling her she needed to go home, then Yaxely had appeared and before Draco knew what was going on everything had gone black as Hermione grabbed his arm and they apparated away.

Just when he thought they arrived, they vanished again, that horrible, nauseating, twisting feeling yanking him off his feet once more. Suddenly he fell, landing on hard, damp grass that was littered with leaves and twigs. He felt thoroughly disoriented.

He sat up, his head spinning and he felt as though he was certainly about to retch.

"What the hell just happened?" He demanded, clutching his head.

Hermione looked tearful and Harry confused, but Ron – who was currently in the middle of changing back from Reg Cattermole – was lying on the ground, pale as a ghost, blood pouring from his arm.

Draco swore, his face paling. "What happened to him?" he cried, feeling even queasier at all the blood.

Hermione quickly began fussing over Ron, cleaning away the blood, her hands shaking. "H-he's splinched." She said tearfully. "I…I need essence of dinity, in my bag, one of you-"

Harry grabbed the bag, looking like he felt exactly as Draco did. He fumbled around looking for it, then seemed to remember he was a wizard and summoned it out. Draco knelt beside Hermione as she healed Ron's arm as best she could. He placed a hand on her back to try to comfort her as her hands continued to shake.

Harry asked the question on Draco's mind. _Why were they here? What happened?_

Hermione told them exactly what had happened, and Draco's heart sank. As dingy as that old house was, it was definitely better than camping out with no food.

Finally Ron awoke, still looking pale and Draco and Harry set up the tent. Then finally, after all the protective spells were up and they were more comfortably inside the tent with a cup of tea, Harry and Hermione revealed that they actually got the locket.

Both Draco and Ron let out indignant replies. "Shoulda said that earlier!" cried Ron, "Means that whole fiasco was worth it at least!"

They passed the locket around the group. Draco gave it back to Harry very quickly. The thing felt alive, and he could hear his pulse thumping in his head. A feeling of doom washed over him while it was in his hands.

"So what now?" asked Draco, looking at the horcrux, that Harry now had put around his neck, in apprehension.

"Now…" said Hermione and Draco could hear the weariness in her voice. "We should find something for dinner before it gets dark."

Ron groaned in agreement with this. "Best idea yet."

Hermione got up and headed outside the tent where Draco quickly followed.

As soon as the tent flap fluttered shut behind them and they'd walked a few meters away, Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck, taking him completely by surprise.

"Woah!" he said quietly, smiling slightly and he hugged her back. "Where did this come from?"

Hermione pulled back to look at Draco's face. "Just…I'm really glad you came with us."

Draco had never smiled so much in his life. Not like this. He couldn't believe what he had been missing. He couldn't believe that he could actually be _this_ happy, especially during such a dark time.

"Yeah," Draco agreed with a low chuckle. "Though I would have sworn against it last year, I'm glad I did too."

Hermione smiled, feeling a light, warm feeling in her chest. "I guess we should go foraging now." She said turning to look around them, her smile fading a little at the daunting task.

Draco followed her eyes. "Can't we just summon something?" he questioned. "Like…some eggs or something?" Draco broke their embrace to pull out his wand. "_Accio eggs!_"

Nothing happened.

Hermione smiled dryly. "Would be nice, but you need to know where it is to be able to summon it."

Draco let out a low sigh. "We better start looking then…"

That evening the four sat down to a meal of wild mushrooms. Ron couldn't stomach more than a few mouthfuls, Harry preserved nearly to the end and Draco attempted to persevere so as not to offend Hermione as she had prepared it, but when no one was looking he vanished the majority of his bowl.

"Well it was better than polyjuice potion at least…" muttered Ron when they'd all had as much as they could.

Draco turned his nose up. "Yeah, that stuff is disgusting. You guys use it way too much. Never had it before in my life, then I go with you guys and have it 3 times in just over a month!"

Harry grinned. "The first time we used it was in second year actually," he said, "to interrogate you."

Draco stared at him. "You really had it out for me didn't you?"

Ron snorted. "Only half as much as you did for us."

Hermione smiled. "We thought you had opened the Chamber of Secrets."

Draco raised his eyebrows, then smirked. "Well I don't blame you," he drawled.  
Heir of Slytherin? Totally worthy of me."

Ron rolled his eyes, but Harry replied. "Yeah, stupid mistake," he said, also smirking. "We realised pretty quickly how wrong we were for thinking _that_."

Draco snickered. "Just as bad as everyone thinking _you_ were the heir. I'll admit, it was pretty creepy though when you spoke to that snake."

Ron snorted this time. "You should have seen the look on your face, looked like you'd been petrified."

"You looked pretty freaked out yourself!" Draco said defensively.

"Yeah well," he glanced at Harry. "No offence Harry, but it was pretty er, surprising."

Harry smiled. "I think we're pretty well past me getting offended by that," he said. "Anyway, I can only do it because Vol-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Ron bellowed very suddenly.

"Woah, Ron why not?" Harry said startled. "You were over that. Dumbl-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, but look where that got Dumbledore?" reeled Ron. "I just feel like it's jinxed. We don't need to say it, so let's just…show You-Know-Who some respect, ey?"

"_Respect?_" Spat Harry infuriated. But, Hermione threw him a look. Apparently arguing with Ron whle he's injured was no-go. He put his hands up in a defensive surrender. "Whatever, fine. _You-Know-Who_. I can only speak parseltongue because of him."

Draco sighed a little in relief. They'd been making him very tense throwing around _his_ name like that. He felt a small amount of gratitude towards Ron for making it stop.

They all sat in silent for a minute until Draco broke it. "So…what happens now? What are we going to do tomorrow?"

Harry looked at him. He'd been thinking that himself all evening. A feeling of gloom for the whole situation steadily growing stronger within him. What _were _they going to do? They didn't have anything to go off now. Where was the next horcrux? And how could they destroy this one?

"We start working on finding the next horcruxes," Hermione answered when Harry didn't say anything.

"And just…keep that one lying about until…?"

"Untill we can destroy it."

Draco didn't say anything to this. He half hoped that there were perhaps a few things they still weren't telling him. That maybe…they had a bit more of a plan.

Eventually the four of them packed up from dinner and headed to bed, each mulling in their own thoughts all revolving around horcruxes.

Draco made sure he got on the bunk above Hermione, and as soon as Ron had extinguished the lights with his deluminator, he pulled out his wand and summoned the notebook he'd seen in Hermione's bag. There was a small rustle as it flew from the bag to him, but no one noticed, too busy turning in their beds attempting to get comfortable. He pulled out a piece of paper from the book and wrote on it using his wand.

With one last spell he sent the paper floating down to Hermione, the sheet landing next to her head.

She looked at it in surprise, not able to see anything written in the darkness. However, as soon as her fingers touched the parchment the letters illuminated themselves lowly.

_Goodnight Hermione_

Was all it read, however the tiny message sent butterflies to her stomach and made her smile.

She wrote a quick message back, sending it fluttering back to the top bunk.

_Goodnight Draco_

* * *

_A/N_ _Thank you so much for all the feedback again guys! So so so so so fantastic. _

_I have a reply for one of the guest reviews that commented on how I call him Malfoy when he's speaking, it's so funny you said that because I have been thinking about that A LOT especially after the last chapter. I think (as you can tell from this chapter) that I will try to use Draco from now on when he is speaking. I had to keep changing it this chapter because it's habit for me to call him Malfoy! I read back on some of my chapters and I seem to swap from sometimes using Draco and sometimes Malfoy... anyway, good question! Thanks for picking up on it because it made me focus on concentrating on choosing one!_

_Anywayyy, again, thank you very much for the lovely feedback! Hope this chapter is OK. Not as much dramione stuff in it... :( but at least Malfoy and Ron got a long slightly better right? Anyway, let me know what you think!_


	25. Dementors and Happy Memories

Harry Potter

_And the Fight for Dramione_

Chapter 25: Dementors and Happy Memories

* * *

Harry and Draco were on a mission to find food. Neither of them were speaking much as they cautiously made their way through the trees. Slowly a feeling of hopelessness and dread began to settle over them, Harry's face paling even more than Draco's and he swore the locket sitting against his chest was getting colder.

Draco looked at Harry quickly, his eyes widening. "Do you feel that?" he hissed, fear coating his hushed voice.

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest, cold sweat beaded his brow. He nodded, staring around anxiously, expecting to see a long, rotted hand appear from around a tree followed by it's the cloaked creature it belonged to.

Then he spotted them. A long way down the hill in a field. At least ten eerily gliding over the grass heading straight toward them.

Draco had spotted them too, he stumbled backwards, eyes wide and Harry quickly pointed his wand down the hill. _Think of something happy!_ He told himself, but as he tried every thought seemed to become muffled and hidden behind some mist before it faded from his mind.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" he said, his voice weak.

Nothing happened.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" He said with a note of panic in his voice this time. He couldn't do it! He looked at Draco, dread almost over whelming him. "Can you cast a patronus?" he asked wildly, still desperately trying to think of happy thoughts.

Draco shook his head in fear; he'd never learnt how!

"We need to get out of here!" Hissed Draco, pulling Harry by the sleeve. He'd never seen Harry look so hopeless before.

Harry nodded vaguely, feeling as though he was looking at Draco through a long, black tunnel, his voice seeming to come from far away.

Finally Draco managed to drag Harry with him, away from the Dementors and they rushed back into the tent, both breathing heavily, their faces white.

"What happened?" gushed Hermione, quickly rushing over to them. Without thinking she placed her hand on Draco's forearm. He looked at her, his face covered in freezing cold sweat.

"Dementors…" breathed Harry, falling into a chair.

Draco followed suit, just listening as they discussed why Harry couldn't produce a Patronus. Hermione took the Horcrux off him, and his face visually showed his relief. She slid the locket around her own neck, deciding they should all take turns wearing it.

"Great," snarled Ron angrily. He had been grumpy and miserable ever since the decline in food. But, the lack of food did not bother Draco so much – he had practically starved himself for the majority of last year. "So we still have no food." Ron was still saying, then he looked at Draco. "And what use were_ you?_" he growled. "You don't even know how to cast a Patronus?!"

Draco glared at him. "No, Weasley, I don't." He snarled through his teeth. "But I know some _other_ interesting spells, want me to try them on you?"

"I can teach you, Malfoy." Harry cut in quickly, still looking worn out.

Draco's head snapped around to look at Harry. "I don't need you to teach me anything," he snarled angrily, embarrassed by the thought of Harry Potter teaching him spells.

"Draco," snapped Hermione sharply, "The Patronus Charm is a very important spell, especially now days with Dementors roaming around everywhere…And Harry is the best at it –" She paused, "well, when he isn't wearing the Horcrux."

Ron scoffed angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like he'd even be able to learn it…" he muttered grumpily.

"Oh really, Weasley?" Draco sneered, "And you learned it easily did you? What's your Patronus? A _weasel?_"

"Both of you stop arguing!" cried Hermione, getting angry very quickly. Everyone looked at her. "Harry, you're going to teach Draco how to cast a Patronus. And in return, Draco, _you_ are going to teach Harry Occlumency. _No arguments_."

She glared at all of them for a moment before continuing. "Now," she said, breathing a little heavily, "There's no point in staying here while there are Dementors roaming around, so I say we pack up and find somewhere else to stay for the night."

With that she spun around and began shoving things into her little beaded purse.

* * *

"Hermione, for the last time: it's not stealing!" Draco almost sighed as Hermione debated once more over taking some eggs from a little farm. She was leaving muggle money in place, yet still had qualms about it. He couldn't believe she was actually leaving money for them; they were just eggs!

"Oh, what if they had plans for these eggs, Draco?" Hermione said mournfully. "I'd feel terrible."

"Plans?" spluttered Draco in exasperation. "What kind of plans? They get dozens of eggs per day, I'm sure they have more!"

"They could have been planning to make a large cake, or maybe they are having people for breakfast, or maybe they were going to sell them tomorrow." Hermione reeled off, still not summoning the eggs.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Like I said, they probably have more. And if they were going to sell them, they just sold them a little sooner! You're leaving more money than they're worth!"

Hermione sighed, "Oh OK," she said finally. "I hope you're happy about this."

Draco smirked a little and Hermione summoned the eggs, sending the money as a replacement.

They began walking back toward the others and Draco grabbed her spare hand.

She looked at him and he shrugged. "Felt right," he mumbled. They walked in a happy silence for a moment then Draco said, "You know we could just take those eggs and leave."

Hermione's head snapped round to look at him in anger. "Draco Malfoy!" she hissed, "How dare you suggest-"

Draco snickered. "I'm joking, I'm joking!"

Hermione glared at him through the dull light.

Draco sighed. "I mean it would be a lot easier if we left…"

"If you want to leave, you feel free!" Hermione pulled her hand out of his, glaring furiously ahead.

"You didn't let me finish!" defended Draco, still smirking, "I said it would be easier. Not that I want to. I'm all for defeating… You-Know-Who."

Hermione huffed.

"I wouldn't get my inheritance if we just ran away." He added, picking her hand up again.

Hermione didn't drop his hand, but gave him a dry look. "And you think your dad will still give it to you if you stay with us the whole way through? And we _succeed_?"

Draco shrugged. "You never know what will happen."

The walked in silence for a moment, both thinking of where the future would take them.

Then Draco said, "Really though… you guys have more of a plan, right?"

Hermione stopped and looked at him through the slowly dulling light of the sunset. "What do you mean?" she said, though she didn't seem to be asking a question.

"You know what I mean," frowned Draco. "We're just stumbling around in the dark here. There must be something else. You can't just expect to just walk round the corner and magically find another Horcrux."

"Well of course not," snapped Hermione. "But, you know as much as we do. We will just have to work it out."

A dull feeling of dread settled in the pit of Draco's stomach. He stayed silent for a moment, the unbelievable improbability of their mission hovering over his head. He debated on what to say, then, surprising himself, he decided to say something that was the complete opposite to what he was thinking.

"Well," he shrugged in an almost light hearted fashion, a slight drawl entering his voice. "You guys have me now, so I'm sure we will work it out." He smirked and Hermione's eyes brightened happily.

He didn't think they would work this out. He didn't know what was going to happen. But, he had nowhere else to go. And besides… he actually didn't want to go.

Suddenly, Hermione placed their bag of food on the ground and threw her arms around Draco's neck, kissing any part of his face she could reach.

"You've changed so much!" she was saying happily as Draco stumbled back in surprise. "I can't believe you used to be such a prick! Why did you have to be so _stupid_? I mean we could have been friends _ages_ ago and-"

Draco grinned into her hair, placing his arms around her waist. "Hermione," he cut in and she pulled back a little to look at him. "That's actually where you're wrong."

Hermione stared at him in confusion.

"I never could have been your friend," he explained. Hermione looked taken aback, a little hurt shining in her eyes and then Draco smirked. "Only because I wouldn't have been able to resist you. It's not right having those sorts of thoughts about a friend."

If Hermione had looked taken aback before, she was even more so now. However this time her face was also flushing a furious shade of red. "Draco that's-"

"Inappropriate?" Draco prompted in a low voice, smirking even more. He ran a finger down the curve of her waist, thoroughly enjoying this brief moment of privacy.

Hermione cleared her throat a little. "Well, I'm not sure," she said innocently. "That depends on exactly what sort of thoughts you're talking about."

Draco felt a thrill of excitement run down his spine and he leant his head in to the side of Hermione's neck. Softly, he placed a small kiss just below her ear at the end of her jaw. She breathed in quickly, her eyes fluttering shut. "I could show you, if you like…" he whispered softly.

Hermione's hands gripped his back and her heart was thudding so loudly in her chest she almost didn't hear him. "I'd like that…" she whispered back, her voice coming out a lot huskier than she expected.

Draco's heart sped up erratically at these words and a familiar warm heat spread through his body. Hungrily he raised a hand to grasp her cheek before placing a searing kiss to her lips. There was no holding back to this kiss. The moment Draco's lips crashed against hers, Hermione couldn't help but moan out loud at the heat of his lips and tongue, brushing out against her own. She kissed him back fervently and blind desire drew a haze over Draco's mind.

His hands desperately moved over her back and up her waist yet he so badly wanted to touch her more. He _needed_ to. With no privacy in the tent there was never really a time to… calm his hormones down alone. And with Hermione in the bunk below him his imagination would run wild. He was driving himself crazy!

His hand stopped finally just under Hermione's breast. He could feel her heart thumping under his fingers, and his thumb was resting against the upward curve of her breast. Hermione's fingers moved to drag through his hair, clutching it tightly and she didn't make any motion to move his hand back to her waist. Draco moaned almost desperately and slanted his mouth over hers, pushing himself closer to her body.

He held her tightly, still keeping his hand still and he broke away from her lips, yet didn't stop kissing her. His mouth traveled quickly along her jaw and down her neck, kissing and tasting her sensitive skin and Hermione gasped pleasurably. Draco had to bite his own lip as this sound caused the heat below his stomach to blaze with desire and he began to suck gently, yet hungrily at the nape of Hermione's neck. Finally, his trapped hand slid up her chest and cupped itself around her breast. She gasped again in surprised pleasure having never had anyone touch her there in her life.

Draco groaned and wished his hand was two layers beneath where it currently lay. At this thought, he knew he was letting his body get carried away. He moved his mouth back to Hermione's lips once more and kissed her again, this time slowly, his breathing particularly ragged. He pulled back, moving his hand back down to her waist.

Breathing heavily, Draco leant his forehead against Hermione's and she peered at him through the now very dim, evening light. Her eyes were lustful and her own breathing very erratic. "So that was one of the thoughts?" she asked quietly, a small smile playing around her mouth.

Draco smirked slowly, opening his eyes to look at her and his heart skipped a beat. Her lips were swollen and by the look in her eyes she was unmistakably aroused. Draco licked his lips, "Mmm," he agreed softly, staring at her mouth and struggling not to just start kissing her again. "One of them."

Suddenly Draco realised with their incredibly close proximity and the raging heat that was emanating below his stomach there was no way Hermione couldn't have noticed what was firmly pressed against her thigh. Draco separated himself quickly, part of him seriously liking the thought of her feeling that, the other half embarrassed.

He cleared his throat when she looked at him in surprise. "We should probably get the food back to the tent…"

Hermione looked down at the bag. "Probably," she smiled.

"Otherwise Ron might have actually killed Harry and eaten him."

Hermione laughed, but raised her eyebrows. "Ron and Harry, hmm?"

Draco blanched. "Weasley and Potter. Whatever, I'm just used to all of you guys saying that…"

Hermione smiled. "You're allowed to use their first names too."

Draco grimaced. "I don't think we're there yet."

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up the bag. She ran her eyes over Draco's body, her cheeks flushing a little. "You should probably straighten yourself out a little," she said quietly. "You look a little… flustered."

Draco scowled. _Flustered?_ Excuse me? "I do not look _flustered_," he snarled.

Hermione shrugged. "Ok then," she said innocently, a smile flickering about the corner of her mouth. "You look aroused."

Draco's pale cheeks flushed pink for a moment. "So do you," he smirked.

Hermione smiled at him in a very cheeky way that was quite uncharacteristic. "I was never denying it."

Draco continued to eye her up and down, "You're not helping."

Hermione blushed, but smiled wider. "Good," she said simply. "Maybe you'd like to show me more of those 'thoughts' you were talking about."

That was all Draco wanted to do right now. He bit his lip. "Maybe I would," he said huskily. Then he had a thought, "But, about before…" he said, forcing himself to look off into the trees as he was finding Hermione very distracting right now. "Sorry for if… for being so uh…"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "For being so what?"

That pink tinge had returned to Draco's cheeks. "So…forward." Normally, he wouldn't have said something like that. Normally he would have just been stoked at what had happened. But Hermione was different. He didn't want to mess up with her…

Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she smiled softly. "You weren't," she said quietly.

Draco looked back at her, her warm hazel eyes meeting his grey ones. "I… really like you, Hermione." He blurted out suddenly, his cheeks burning. He liked her more than that though. He could honestly say he had never felt like this in his life.

Hermione's whole face was a sweet colour of crimson. "I um, I really like you too," she said very quietly, looking at her feet.

Draco peered at her and lifted a hand up to her chin so to lightly tilt her face up to look at him again.

"I really mean that," he said softly, an unfamiliar tone of fondness in his voice. "I mean… more than that. I-"

"Hermione?!" Called Ron's voice from afar. "Malfoy?"

Both Hermione and Draco looked up the hill to see two figures in the distance. Ron and Harry had clearly gotten worried and were searching for them. Harry seemed to be shushing Ron (thankfully) as he went to call out again and Hermione sighed.

"I guess we should go back now," she said, watching the two look around as they clearly hadn't spotted them yet.

"Yeah…" muttered Draco halfheartedly, unable to look at Hermione's face again.

They wandered up the hill, apologising when they met Harry and Ron for worrying them. Draco couldn't help but feel regretful at their terrible timing for searching for them...

* * *

"Why can't we start with Occlumency?" demanded Draco angrily. "Isn't that a little more important than a stupid Patronus?"

Harry shook his head, pulling out his wand. "There are a lot of Dementors out there and everyone else knows the spell. Do you really want to be the only one who doesn't?"

Draco snarled, but didn't reply.

"Alright," continued Harry. "So basically, you have to concentrate on a single, happy memory."

Draco muttered angrily under his breath. Harry catching the words, 'lame' and 'stupid'.

"Ok," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "And the incantation is-"

"Expecto Patronum, yeah, I know."

Harry looked at Draco curiously. He wondered what Draco's happiest memory was. "Alright," he said again, "let's give it a go then. Have you got a memory?"

"Yep, the time you fell off your broom when the Dementors came onto the Quidditch pitch."

Harry stared at him.

"I'm kidding, geeze!" defended Draco, smirking. "There was nothing funny about that… Sort of."

"Yeah, you know what? I don't think that you can do this spell," said Harry airily. "I mean,_ I _learnt it in third year, but I think it's just too complicated for you."

Draco frowned. "Maybe I just don't need it because I don't faint when I see Dementors."

Harry debated for a moment, ignoring his jibe, then smirked. "You know what was funny? The time you pretended to be a Dementor and my Patronus ran you down."

Draco narrowed his eyes, though the corner of his mouth was curled up in a smirk. "You know what else is funny?" he drawled.

But Harry cut in grinning. "Every time I beat you at Quidditch?"

"This does not seem like Patronus practise." Hermione's voice cut it sternly. She came and sat down on a log near the two boys, ready to watch the learning commence.

"We're just working on finding Malfoy a happy memory," Harry told her.

"It's proving difficult," Draco added.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "Well, when were the happiest years of your life?"

Draco frowned, feeling uncomfortable. "I don't know… I wouldn't say I had happy _years_."

"Anything during school?"

"Look, I can think of this myself. Potter and I were just kidding around." He didn't like discussing this with both Harry and Hermione there. If he was honest his happiest memories were with Hermione, so there was no way he was going to say that.

"Do you want to try casting it yet?" Harry asked seriously.

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but then Ron came over to join them too saying, "Wait! I don't want to miss this."

Draco scowled and Harry sighed. He turned to look at his two best friend. "Ok you two," he said, "clear off. He'll never learn with an audience peering in."

Ron blanched. "Come on, Harry," he said, "It'd be great entertainment…"

Hermione stood up and grabbed Ron's arm. "Oh Ron," she sighed, pulling him with her toward the tent. Draco watched them go, now wanting them to stay as he felt jealous that Ron got time with her alone now.

"Malfoy."

Draco glanced at Harry, "Huh?"

"The patronus?"

"Agh…" muttered Draco. "Fine… uh," he thought for a moment. His happiest memory? The first time he kissed Hermione perhaps? "Ok…" he said. "Let's try it." He took a breath, thinking of the way it had felt when he kissed her: exhilarating… exciting…

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Nothing happened. Draco stared in disappointment.

"Don't worry," said Harry and Draco was surprised he hadn't thrown a jibe at him. "Happens to everyone on the first time. First few times actually. Want to try again? Perhaps a different memory?"

Draco frowned. Maybe the memory of Hermione first kissing _him_. That was nice…

"_Expecto Patronum!_" He cried again and this time a tiny wisp of silver shot out of his wand.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You're getting it," he said impressed.

Draco nodded in determination. "I want to try it again," he said. He had an idea; those memories weren't happy enough. They all happened before he'd chosen sides… He needed something more recent…

Then, just before he cast the spell another thought struck him. What would his Patronus look like? He wasn't so sure he wanted Potter to see it the first time he cast one…

"_Expecto Patronum!_" He cried. A strong burst of silver light burst from his wand, forming a large, protective shield before him. He frowned, he had a feeling that may have worked had he not felt the unease at sharing his Patronus. "I think… I'd like to practise this alone for a bit…" he muttered, not looking at Harry.

Harry frowned. "Why? You've nearly got it, if-"

"I just want to, OK?" Draco snapped, cutting across Harry. This was a very personal thing really. And what if…what if _his_ Patronus _was_ a weasel?

* * *

_A/N __So sorry for the late update everyone! There are a lot of reasons why... the main ones being that I've been really sick, managed to get myself massively dehydrated and ended up in hospital for a bit (I had swine flu.. eugh..) and I also own a small business (that's still very new) that has recently picked up a lot and we have had to hire three new staff members so I've been exceptionally busy after getting better... Anyway, I should be getting those frequent updates out again now. Thank you for your patience! And sorry again :( Also thank you for the wonderful and lovely reviews :) I'm seriously so glad you are all really liking this story. I promise I'll make sure I finish it :)_


End file.
